


Összekötve

by Galesz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony, Hurt Loki, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Master/Slave, Other, Slave Loki, binding
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new yorki események után Tony visszamegy Malibuba, hogy elterelje a gondolatait Pepperről, de Thor nem várt dolog miatt keresi fel. Lokinak raboskodnia kell, és úgy tűnik a kedvenc feltalálónk lesz a börtönőre. Vajon meddig tudják egymást ép ésszel elviselni, ha a sötétben valaki vadászik rájuk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Első fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Ez az első fanfictionom, amit közzé is teszek, úgyhogy csak finoman velem.

1.

Az invázió és a bosszúállók győzelme után, Tony visszament a malibui otthonába, de sajnos kedvese, – jobban mondva ex-kedvese – Pepper nem tartott vele. Bár talán a többiek szemében nem tűnt túl lehangoltnak a dolog miatt, magában mégis csak nehezen élte meg a szakítást és az azzal járó érzéseket. Így hát, amint lehetett be vackolta magát a műhelyébe azzal a szándékkal, hogy a hét többi részére már nem jön elő. Még csak kedd volt.

\- Uram, jelezném, hogy már 35 órája szünet nélkül dolgozik, amennyiben ilyen állapotban is folytatja a tevékenységet, a baleset veszélye 60 százalékkal megnő – jelentette be Jarvis.

\- Akkor nálam az már 140 százalék, nem igaz? – kérdezte Tony fel sem nézve a munkájából. Bár a feje tompán lüktetett a fáradtságtól, és valószínűleg a sok kávétól. Bármennyire is fáradt volt, a kávé – szervezetének üzemanyaga – már nem tartotta eléggé éberen, de ha lehunyta a szemét újra és újra eszébe jutott a new yorki féreglyuk és a pillanatnyi halála. Hiszen meghalt, legalábbis ő ezt így érzékelte.

\- Így van, uram – az MI szarkasztikusnak hangzott, ami nem volt meglepő, hiszen ő programozta ilyenre, de még a program folytonos nyaggatására sem hagyta abba a munkát. A pusztító életmódját egyedül Pepper tudta megakadályozni, de mivel a nő már nem akart az életét megosztani vele, így egyedül maradt, az összes gondolatával, ami veszélyes volt.

\- Tsk! – töprengése közben észre sem vette, hogy egy pillanatra nem figyel és megégette az úját, miközben egy apró érzékelőt próbált a helyére forrasztani. Dum-E sem segített sokat, csak idegesen elkezdett csiripelő hangot kiadni és egy helyben forogni.

\- Uram…

\- Mi van már megint, Jarvis? – szakította félbe ingerülten Tony az MI-t.

\- Különös energia hullámokat érzékelek a tetőről.

\- Mégis mi félét? – érdeklődött a férfi, miközben az asztalon heverő poharában maradt, félig megolvadt jégkockát szorította rá a megpörkölődött ujjára.

\- Úgy tűnik Mr. Odinson az – jelentette be.

\- Mond meg, hogy mindjárt ott vagyok – mondta. A férfi nem volt éppen olyan állapotban, hogy más emberi lényekkel foglalkozzon. A támadás után minden bosszúálló szét széledt, vagy küldetésekkel foglalkoztak, amelyeknél a vasemberre nem volt szükség. Natasha, Clint és Steve a SHILD-nek dolgoztak, míg Bruce egy darabig a Stark toronyban – ami, aztán a Bosszúállók támaszpontja lett - lakott, de hamar visszahúzódott és, vagy előadásokat tartott, vagy pedig egy csendes békés helyen segített másokon.

Thor… nos, Thor Asgardba vitte Lokit, ahol az ő normáiknak megfelelően elítélték, legalábbis Pikachu ezt mondta nekik. Akkor vajon mégis mi a fészkes fenét keresett, az Ő malibui házának a tetején. Ha mindenkire szükség lett volna, akkor nem itt jelent volna meg.

Nem is törődve azzal, hogy hogyan festhet felsietett a tetőre. Mikor odaért csodálkozva nézett a félistenre.

\- Thor, mire fel a harci öltözet? – tette fel a kérdést Tony, látva, hogy az aesir teljes csata felszerelésben feszített, és még az a nevetséges köpeny is rajta volt, melyet finoman lengetett a szél.

\- Most nem, mint barátod járok itt Fémember – jelentette ki és arca teljesen kifejezéstelen volt. Hát nem nagyszerű? gondolta Tony. – A háborús bűnös ítéletét kell végrehajtanom.

Háborús bűnös? De hát az… még a gondolat menete közben a szél, irányt váltott és Thor köpenyét a másik irányba fújva, már feltűnt neki, hogy az isten nincs egyedül.

\- Ő mit keres itt!? – kérdezte Tony vészjóslóan halk hangon. – Jarvis készítsd a vasember páncélt.

\- Erre semmi szükség – mondta Thor. – Loki nem árthat neked, sem senki másnak. A büntetését maga Odin rendelte el.

Tony gyanakodva méregette a párost, de Loki rosszabbul festett, mint mikor a bátyja elvitte. A száján még mindig rajta volt a gépezet, ami megakadályozta, hogy beszéljen. A nyakától indulva, a csuklóin keresztül a lábáig, egy bilincs tartotta össze a végtagjait. Az egyetlen furcsa dolog az volt, hogy a szemei csukva voltak és úgy tűnt nem hajlandó befogadni maga körül a valóságot, csak egy helyben áll, testét mereven tartva.

\- Hogy jövök én a képbe? – választotta ki az őt legjobban foglalkoztató kérdést. –Mi a büntetése, aminek én is a részese vagyok?

\- Loki sorsa a szolgaság lesz. Téged fog szolgálni, amíg jóvá nem teszi, amit Midgardon elkövetett. Te leszel az, aki kordában fogja tartani – jelentette ki Thor.

Az a lüktető fejfájás, ami eddig környékezte Tonyt, mostanra, annyira felerősödött, hogy a szemgolyói mögött is késszúrásszerű fájdalmat érzett.

\- Mégis hogyan tartsak kordában egy őrült, pszichopata sorozatgyilkos félistent!? – förmedt rá. – Ami még ennél is fontosabb: miért én?! – vajon miért nem inkább a SHIELD-hez küldte őket mindenek apucija. Fury egészen biztos, hogy elszórakozott volna Lokival.

\- Téged választott ki az Istenek királya így nincs választásod az ügyben. Te nem kérdőjelezheted meg, amit Odin mond. Az ő szava, a törvény – zengte Thor, és a békés nyári időjárás hirtelen sötétedett el. Az ég beborult és villámok szelték át az eget.

Tony tényleg nem akarta, hogy ez történjen. Saját magát is alig tudja életben tartani, úgy, hogy ott van neki Jarvis, aki minden miatt állandóan emlékezteti. Pepper még egy árva aranyhalat sem bízott volna rá. Ráadásul Loki varázsereje is gondot okozott.

\- Mi lesz Loki erejével, mégis, hogy lehetsz biztos benne, hogy senkit sem fog bántani? Honnan tudjam, hogy nem fog megölni? – kérdezte a férfi kissé hisztérikus hangon.

\- Loki erejét te uralod, azt teszi, amit mondasz neki és nem bánthat, mert, azzal saját magát is bántja, az életetek össze lesz kötve.

\- Nem vállalom – jelentette ki Tony és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét, de még az sem segített, hogy csillapodjon a hasogató fájdalom a koponyájában.

\- Nincs választási lehetőséged – mondta az aesir erőteljes hangon, erősítve akaratát egy hatalmas villámmal az égen. Mögötte Loki erre minimálisan félre billentette a fejét, de nem adta más jelét, hogy törődne a körülötte történő dolgokkal.

Még az eső is elkezdett esni és a hideg zuhany kicsit felébresztette Tonyt. Akkor először tényleg Thor arcába nézett, akinek mélyen a tekintetében fájdalom ült és a feltaláló csak, akkor döbbent rá, hogy Tarzan, az öccséhez való hozzá állása nem változott, hanem őt is utasítják erre az egészre. Minél tovább nézte, annál jobban látta rajta, hogy valami féle könyörgés is látszik rajta.

Stark túl régen aludt, ahhoz, hogy tisztán gondolkozzon így egy szenvedéssel teli sóhajtás után kimondta a végzetét.

\- Rendben, oké. Hol kell aláírni? – viccelődött, de amikor Thor elővett egy tekercset és egy kést az övéből, kicsit megrettent.

\- A szerződést vérrel kell megpecsételni, hogy a varázslat megköthessen titeket – mondta, majd Lokihoz lépett, aki továbbra sem tett semmit, csak hagyta, hogy Thor megvágja az ujját és a lapra cseppentse a mágus vérét. Volt valami gyengédség abban, ahogy a testvérével bánt. Ezek után Tonyhoz lépett és az ő ujját is megvágta, azonban, amikor a vére a szerződésre hullott, Loki felordított és még a száján lévő zár sem tudta teljesen elnyomni a meggyötört hangot. Zöld fény borította a testét, melyből egy füstös csáp Tony jobb alkarjára fonódott a csuklójától a könyökéig körbe fonva azt, beleégette magát a bőrébe, mint egy undorító tetoválás. A mágus sem járhatott jobban, neki a nyakát vette körbe a varázslat és bár ez a nyakát körbefogó bilincstől nem látszott, valószínűleg rajta is nyomot hagyott a dolog.

Bár a feltalálónak nem fájt annyira, Loki térdre esett, az ordítás abba maradt, és ő előrezuhant és eszméletét vesztette. Thoron látszott, hogy oda akar menni és megakarja nézni, jól van-e a testvére, de éppen csak annyira ment oda, hogy levegye róla a bilincset. A száján lévő szerkezetet rajta hagyta.

\- Most már a tiéd, Fémember – mondta és elnyelte a Bifrost fénye.

Tony nem jutott szóhoz. Jégszoborrá dermedve állt a tetőn, tőle három méterre egy ájult - és nem kicsit őrült - félistennel. A szív verése felgyorsult és úgy érezte nem kap levegőt. Megint ott találta magát a féreg járat felé repülve, a halálba. Térdre rogyott és teljes testében remegett.

\- Jarvis, mi, mit tett velem? – kérdezte rémülten. Azt hitte a pánik rohamok kora lejárt és nem kell többé szembesülnie ezzel a problémával.

\- Nem látom jelét változásnak szervezetében, azonban úgy tűnik, Önnek pánikrohama van – bízd csak Jarvisra, hogy nyers és őszinte legyen.

\- Hozasd be az egyik páncéllal, rakd le a tőlem legtávolabb eső vendégszobába. Biztonsági protokoll: 034Delta–5K - nyögte és berohant a tetőről. Nem akart hozzányúlni a férfihez, még csak a közelében sem akart tartózkodni. Így lement az otthonának a legvédettebb zugába ahol, a találmányait is megvalósította: a műhelyébe. Ott levágódott az egyetlen kanapéra és a hátára fordulva próbált levegőhöz jutni.

\- Jarvis…

\- Vegyen mély levegőt, uram, majd lassan fújja ki – kezdett bele azonnal az AI, hiszen volt egy idő, hogy ezt gyakorolniuk kellett. – Próbáljon minél nagyobb levegőket venni és lassabban kifújni, mint ahogy a beszívás történt.

Tony megtette. Először nagyon nehezen ment, de minden levegővétellel könnyebben ment és végül annyira megnyugodott, hogy teljesen tudatlanul álomba zuhant.


	2. Második fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki felébred...

2.

Fájdalom. Ez volt az első dolog, amit Loki észrevett ébredéskor. Az asgardi őrök, kifejezetten örömüket lelték abban, hogy különböző kínzásokkal álljanak elő számára, így ébredéseinek legtöbbje gyötrelmes volt, és ami a legrosszabb, az egész kezdődött elölről.

Egy darabig még mozdulatlanul feküdt várva, hogy a varázslatai meggyógyítsák, de ez nem történt meg. Hirtelen felült és körbe nézett maga körül. Már nem Asgardban volt. Hát persze, Odin szolgát csinált belőle és átadta az ellenségeinek: a föld megmentőinek, vagyis csak egynek. El kellett azonban ismernie, hogy Thor képes hazudni és nem is rosszul. Amennyiben Stark nemet mondott volna, őt visszaviszik Asgardba kivégezni. Harag gyűlt a mellkasában a gondolatra, hogy Thor ilyen módon segített neki, Heimdall közrejátszásával. Az viszont aggodalommal töltötte el, hogy Thor nem bízik a halandóban annyira, hogy elmondja neki az igazat.

\- Ne mozdulj – hangzott egy felszólítás az ágy lábánál és Loki lesápadt. A Vasember az ágyánál állt és a páncél kinyújtott karján, izzó tenyérrel jelezte az utasítást. Felemelte a kezeit jelezve, hogy megadja magát, mint annak idején Stuttgardban. Furcsa volt azonban, hogy a hang, ami kijött a páncélból nem azé az idegesítő halandóé volt. – Mr. Stark lent várja a konyhában, amennyiben le tud menni, útba igazítom.

Loki csak bólintott és lassan felállt. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a testét kötések borítják, valamint egy egyszerű melegítő nadrág, és amint felnyúlt az arcához érezte, hogy levették róla, a száját összeszorító bilincset. Megalázó volt, hogy tudtán kívül bármit tehettek volna a testével, öntudatlan állapotában, de meglepődött, hogy éppen a gyógyítást választotta a halandó. Minden mozdulat fájt, de próbálta színlelni, hogy jól van, még ha ez korántsem volt igaz. Még a varázslatai nélkül is gyorsabban gyógyult, mint a halandók, de az asgardi börtön vendégszeretetét nehezebb volt kipihenni.

A páncél elindult és Loki követte a gépezetet le a lépcsőn. Mikor odaért a konyhába Stark már az asztalnál várta, a bútoron egy nagy piros dobozzal melyen az „elsősegély láda” szó szerepelt. Érdekes.

\- Ülj le – mondta Stark vitát nem tűrő hangon. Mozdulatai kicsit akadoztak és idegesnek tűnt. Talán most, még nem fogja megkínozni. Várta, hogy a varázslat rákényszerítse a cselekvésre, de egyelőre nem történt semmi, de nem akart játszani a szerencséjével, ha esetleg a midgardi rájön a legegyszerűbb kínzási módszerre, úgyhogy leült. – Azt mondták enyém a varázserőd… - kezdett bele Stark kissé akadozva, majd mondat közben elakadt és kézfejével körkörös mozdultatokat tett a levegőben, kérdőn nézve Lokira. A tréfacsináló ledermedve ült. Thor túl sokat beszélt.

-A nagy Vasember azt sem tudja milyen szerződést írt alá? – gúnyolódott rekedt hangon. Talán nem kellene már az első percben felbosszantania az idegesítő halandót, de hát mit tehetne, hiszen ezüst nyelvű volt a középső neve.

\- Csak válaszolj – mondta Stark és volt valami a hangjában, ami meggátolta Lokit, hogy újra valami bosszantót válaszoljon. Ami, még rosszabb, válaszolni, akart. Természetesen nem magától, hanem mert a kötelék olyan gyengéden csiklandozta a nyakát. Ismerte ezt a fajta kötést, és magában átkozta a percet, amikor Odin rájött, hogy egy varázslót csak varázslattal lehet kényszeríteni bármire is.

\- Ez csak részben igaz – válaszolta Loki. – Bár az olyan lényeknek, mint a halandók, biztosan vonzó lenne, ha varázsolhatnának, azonban te magad nem fogsz tudni – Hangja rekedt volt, de még így is kihallatszott belőle, hogy nem akar válaszolni. Lenézett a kezeire, és csak az járt a fejében, hogy most már ő sem teheti meg, csak ha utasítják rá. Mikor újra felnézett, döbbenten látta, hogy egy pohár víz áll előtte az asztalon.

\- Te azonban tudsz varázsolni, és ha nem tévedek a bá…Thor, azt mondta, hogy irányíthatlak. Szóval, ha megkérlek, hogy varázsolj, fogsz tudni? – kérdezte végül szerencsétlenül Stark. Loki egy darabig még méregette a poharat, majd a midgardira nézett.

\- Igen.

\- Hmm… - ez volt az összes hang, amit Stark magából kiadott, majd a gondolataiba merült. A víz még mindig az asztalon volt és Loki nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a halandó próbára teszi-e, hogy aztán megbüntesse, amiért elveszi, vagy csak szimplán megmérgezte a vizet.

Egy ilyen kötésnél Asgardban, Alfheimben… sőt, az összes többi birodalomban, minden valamire való szerzet kihasználta volna az alkalmat, hogy megfenyíthessék a szolgáikat, főleg Lokit. Nem számított ugyanis titoknak, hogy nem kevés ellensége volt. A félisten végül úgy döntött fel kell mérnie, hogy milyen helyzetben van a halandóval. Még ha a cselszövései és a harci stílusa miatt sokan gyávának is hitték nem volt az.

Stark, úgy tűnt, hogy még mindig valahol, máshol jár, de, amikor a pohárért nyúlt, ránézett és nem szólt semmit. Loki még utoljára megnézte a poharat, mielőtt a szájához emelte volna.

\- Nincs megmérgezve – közölte vele a midgardi. A félisten csak felhúzta a szemöldökét és ivott. – Meg tudod magad gyógyítani a mojoddal? – kérdezte a semmiből Stark és Loki majdnem félrenyelt ivás közben. Mojo?

\- Igen – válaszolta, amint levegőhöz jutott és bizonytalanul méregette a másikat.

\- Bár Jarvis segített, hogy átkötözzem a sebeid, nem hinném, hogy még egyszer rá tudom magam szánni – tette hozzá enyhén lesápadva a visszaemlékezéstől. – Úgy, hogy hajrá.

Érdekes. Loki érezte, hogy az ereje, amihez eddig, nem jutott hozzá átjárja a testét és ő nem habozva felhasználta arra, hogy regenerálja magát. Tényleg nem akarta, hogy látszódjon, de a megkönnyebbülése valószínűleg az arcára is kiült, mert Stark önelégülten mosolygott és elrakta az asztalról a piros ládát. A félisten azonban nem mozdult, hogy a kötéseket levegye magáról.

\- Akkor, most beszéljünk arról, hogy mit is jelent ez a kötelék, vagy mi? – mondta rámutatva a karján lévő zöld vonalakra Stark. Egy darabig gyanakodva méregette Lokit, majd sóhajtott. – Rendben, mit szólsz, ahhoz, hogy te válaszolsz a kérdéseimre és cserébe te is kérdezhetsz. – mondta, majd mintha valami felvillant volna a tekintetében. – Persze mindezt, csak őszintén – tette hozzá.

Loki szitkozódott párat aesirul, ami úgy tűnt még a halandónak okozott gondot kitalálni, hogy mi volt.

\- Kérdezz – mondta Stark, felé mutatva.

\- Miért nincsenek itt a föld megmentői vagy a SHIELD? – kérdezte Loki körbenézve.

\- Ez egyszerű. Először is, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Fury megkínozna és kivallatna, ha rád tehetné a mancsát, de valahogy ennek nem vagyok a híve. Rossz emlékek és persze az is, hogy nem vagyok túl jóban a SHIELD-el. Másodszor: azért nem hívtam a bosszúállók többi tagját, mert nem vagyok benne biztos, hogyan hatna ki rám a „kötés”, ha Clint kérdés nélkül megölne téged – vont vállat Stark. Loki mérlegelte a hallottakat és valahogy logikusnak tűnt az érvelés. – Most én kérdezek. Legfontosabb tudni valók arról, hogy mibe is kevertem bele magam?

\- Mint azt Thor is elmondta: azt teszel velem, amit csak akarsz – kezdte fogcsikorgatva. - Azonban, ha én meghalok az rád semmilyen hatással nem lesz, fordított esetben, viszont én is veled pusztulok, úgyhogy felhívnám a figyelmed rá: bármennyire is – hogy is mondtad - „őrült, pszichopata sorozatgyilkos félisten” vagyok, az öngyilkosság nem szerepel a terveim között – felelte Loki engedelmesen, közben teljes mértékben szidva Odint és a kötést, ami a beszédre kényszeríti. Több kérdése is volt, azonban csak egy zaklatta a legjobban. – Mi a terved velem?

\- Az alapján, amit elmondtál, téged tényleg rabszolgává tettek. – állapította meg Stark szemöldök felhúzva, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a felé intézett kérdést.

\- Valóban te vagy a géniusz a szánalmas csapatotokban? – kérdezte a félisten.

\- Hé, ezzel sérted az egóm - kezdte megjátszott sértettséggel a férfi -, és az csak rád vet rossz fényt, ha a mi „szánalmas csapatunk” helyben hagyott téged – villantott egy mosolyt a feltaláló. Loki lehunyta a szemeit és próbált, arra koncentrálni, miért is nem jó ötlet, helyben megfojtani a halandót. Listáját azonban félbeszakította egy újabb szövegelés. – Válaszolva a kérdésedre, a földön nincs rabszolgatartás, így mit szólnál egy házi rendhez? – és ha ez nem sokkolta Lokit, akkor semmi. – Jarvis már előkészített egy ideiglenes listát, amit majd kibővítünk.

\- Így van, uram. – mondta egy hang, amit az aesir már hallott a férfi páncéljából kijönni. Mégis mikor meghallotta így testetlenül, összerezzent, amit úgy tűnt, hogy a másik is észrevett.

\- Oh, Jarvis egy mesterséges intelligencia. Tőle kérdezhetsz akármit, tudni fogja a választ – magyarázta Stark.

\- Lenyűgöző – csúszott ki Loki száján, mielőtt még megállíthatta volna magát. Most az egyszer, azonban nem sajnálta az őszinteséget. Kevés olyan halandóval találkozott, aki ilyen mértékben ki tudta volna használni a varázslat nélküli lehetőségeit.

\- Tudom. J, a listát – kérte Stark és az MI engedelmesen elkezdte felolvasni.

  1.  Nem szabad kárt okoznia emberi lényben, vagy tétlenül tűrnie, hogy emberi lény bármilyen kárt szenvedjen.
  2.  Starknak engedelmességgel tartozik, kivéve, ha ezek az utasítások az első törvény előírásaiba ütköznének.
  3.  A saját védelméről gondoskodhat, amennyiben ez nem ütközik az első vagy második törvény bármelyikének előírásaiba.



A három pontos lista – törvény? - valóban csak a leglényegesebb dolgokra tért ki, de Loki még így is látta a félelem egy szikráját megcsillanni a várakozó halandó szemében, ami elégedettséggel töltötte el. Az azonban ledöbbentette, hogy a pontok csak egyszerű és ésszerű tilalmakat írnak. Nincsenek feladatok, utasítások és parancsok. Mi több lehetőséget adnak neki, hogy megóvja magát. Majdnem olyan volt, mint egy előre megírt szöveg.

Amikor először találkozott a halandóval már, akkor is felkeltette az érdeklődését, de valahogy más dolgokkal volt elfoglalva, hogy ezt az érzést jobban megvizsgálja. Clint Barton sok mindent elmondott a csapat többi tagjáról, amíg irányítás alatt állt. Valahogy azonban a Vasember volt az, akiről olyan információkat mondott, amelyekhez az internet használata is elég lett volna, hogy megtudja. Vagyis nem tudott semmit, Anthony Edward Starkról.

\- Azt hiszem, én kérdezek – kezdett bele Stark, de Loki félbe szakította.

\- Nem, mert még nem válaszoltál egészében a kérdésemre. Bár a pontjaid ésszerűek, még ha kissé furcsán vannak is megfogalmazva, nem lesznek elegendőek – jelentette be a félisten.

\- Valami nem világos a pontokban? – kérdezte összezavarodva a feltaláló. – Egyelőre ezeket éreztem a legfontosabbnak. Talán a másodikon még változtatok, de úgy gondolom, a robotika három törvénye teljesen megfelel rád nézve is, egy kis módosítással – Loki olyan hirtelen állt fel a székből, hogy az hátra borult és egy hangos csattanással találkozott a padlóval. A félisten két lépéssel a másik férfi előtt termett, de haragját csak tovább fokozta, hogy Stark nem hátrált meg előle, így arcuk csak centikre volt egymástól a magasságkülönbség ellenére is.

\- Én, egy Isten vagyok, nem pedig az egyik istenverte kreálmányod – sziszegte az arcába, és épp hogy csak tudta magát annyira türtőztetni, hogy ne ragadja meg a halandót a nyakánál fogva. Talán rossz ötlet volt, így viselkednie kiszolgáltatott helyzetében, de ő mégiscsak Asgard hercege volt, legalábbis egy időben. – Jobban tennéd, ha… - a mondandóját egy hangos morgás szakította félbe, mely az áruló gyomrából szakadt fel. Loki haragját, a semmiből jött hang, szertefoszlatta és pirulásra késztette. Odinra, már vagy ezer éve kinőtt abból, hogy valami ilyen, zavarba hozza. Vöröslő arcánál és korgó gyomránál, valószínűleg csak Stark csodálkozó arca volt mulatságosabb.

\- Éhes vagy? – kérdezte a bosszantó midgardi vigyorogva. Oh, hogy szeretett volna végezni a férfivel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, hogy béta nélkül dolgozni, nehéz, de igyekszem mínél jobban átnézni és megírni, minden fejezetet. Jó olvasást és köszönöm, hogy benéztél. ^^


	3. Harmadik fejezet

3.

Shawarma? Amikor Tony megkérdezte a férfit, hogy mit enne szívesen, ő pont ezt az ételt választotta. Talán azért, mert ezt az egy földi ételt ismerte. Emlékeiben még mindig élt a kép, mikor Loki kimászott a kráterből, és elfogadta az italt, amit felajánlott neki. A többiek döbbenetére betartotta az ígéretét, bár Fury nem tudott öt percnél tovább várni, és elvitette egy zárkába a félistent.

A csapat - a SHIELD vezetőjének engedélye nélkül -, lelépett, hogy keressen magának egy megfelelő gyors büfét, ahol bár kissé sérülten, de leültek burkolni. Tony valamilyen elképzelhetetlen indíttatásból vett egy shawarmát Lokinak is, amit aztán a zárkájába lerakott neki. Csak a megnyerő énjének volt köszönhető, hogy Fury hagyta neki megenni, az ételt, mielőtt rárakták volna az arcára a szerkezetet, amit ő maga készített.

A kínos hallgatásban eltelt vacsora után, a feltaláló magára hagyta a férfit, hogy átgondolhassa a dolgot. Ennek már négy napja, és ha beleszámoljuk, hogy újdonsült lakótársa három napig csak aludt, akkor a félisten már egy hete tartózkodott nála. Kész csoda, hogy még életben volt. Szerencséjére, nem nagyon találkozott a férfivel, miután az újra bevackolta magát a műhelyébe.

Az első nap után, Jarvis felhívta a figyelmét, hogy Loki kihasználja az általa felkínált lehetőségeket és a legegyszerűbb módon próbálja bővíteni tudását: az internet segítségével. Persze nem ez volt, az egyetlen dolog, amiben elengedte magát. Kihasználva az adandó alkalmat, rendelt magának ezt-azt: ruhákat, ételt, könyveket. Természetesen mindenből a legjobbakat, de legalább Jarvis jelzett neki minden egyes dolgot.

\- Jarvis, mit csinál most a vendégünk? – kérdezte Tony szórakozottan, miközben a gurulós székén forgott egyhelyben a műhelyben, hogy aztán miután elszédült, megismételje a folyamatot a másik irányba is. Miután az MI túl sokáig hallgatott, ami már aggasztónak számított a feltaláló szemszögéből, hirtelen befékezte a széket. – Jarvis?

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, uram – válaszolta a testetlen hang.

\- Ez most mit jelent? – kérdezte aggódva, és az egyik páncélkesztyű után nyúlt. – Hol van?

\- A konyhában áll, és a tojás kettéválasztót bámulja – fejezte be egyszerűen az MI. A férfi lefagyott és elgondolkozott.

\- Miért van nekünk ilyen eszközünk, J? – kérdezte Tony kétségbeesetten.

\- Akkor, rendelte, amikor rántottát próbált sütni Miss Pottsnak, a repülőn – válaszolta Jarvis, majd hallgatásba merült, mintha érezte volna, hogy megalkotójának szüksége van pár perc csendre. Tony eközben próbált, nem Pepperre gondolni.

\- Hé, J – kezdte, miután óvatosan letette a kesztyűt és elindult felfelé a műhely lépcsőjén – mióta kell a rántottához szétválasztani a tojást?

Válasz helyett, a saját hangját hallotta vissza Jarvis hangszóróiból, mely szerint: „ez lesz az évszázad felfedezése”. Ami lássuk be, elég sok mindent megmagyarázott, kivéve azt, hogy ez hogyan hangozhatott el, ha józan volt közben.

Felsóhajtott és tovább haladt felfelé a lépcsőn. Mikor a nappaliba ért, azonban megtorpant a sok könyv láttán, amik az üveg asztalokon és a kandalló előtt hevertek. Ezek mégis mikor kerültek, ide? - kérdezte magától Tony, de be kellett látnia, hogy még annyi időt sem töltött a műhelyén kívül, hogy észrevegye, Loki milyen kényelmesen berendezkedett. Mintha az övé lenne a ház.

Odalépett, megfogta az egyik könyvet és csodálkozva tapasztalta, hogy az, egy emberi élettanról szóló kötet, de hevert még ott anatómia atlasz és különböző gyógyászati jegyzetek is. Bizarr volt azonban, hogy mindegyik az emberekkel foglalkozik. Mióta érdekelték Lokit a „halandók”?

Felhúzta a szemöldökét és visszadobta az olvasmányt az asztalra. Körbenézett, de a nappali teljesen üres volt, csak a lenyugvó nap festette a helységet narancssárgára. Most, hogy rajta kívül is lakott valaki a házban, kezdte magát paranoiásnak érezni, főleg, amikor az illetővel nem találkozott, csak a nyomaival.

Egyszer csak meghallotta a kapucsengőt és felvont szemöldökkel indult az ajtó felé. Még nem ért teljesen az ajtóhoz, de megtorpant, amikor felismerte az alakot az üveg mögött.

\- Jarvis, miért nem szóltál, hogy Miss Potts idejön? – kérdezte Tony, mikor visszanyerte egyensúlyát az érzései fölött.

\- Három órával ezelőtt emlékeztettem, hogy találkozója van vele, uram – válaszolta, finom britt akcentussal az MI. Belegondolva, már Tony is belátta, hogy valami rémlik neki. Leszámítva a találkozó célját, mert arról, halványlila gőze nem volt.

A vörös hajó nő az ajtó előtt türelmesen várt, míg főnöke összeszedi magát, annyira, hogy legalább az ajtót kinyissa. A feltalálót, valamelyest zavarta, hogy ex-barátnője ilyen professzionális tud maradni a történtek ellenére. Haja a megszokott tökéletességgel volt lófarokba kötve, és a fekete kosztüm ruha finom eleganciával simult az alakjára, a hozzá passzoló szexis körömcipőről már csak nem is beszélve. Kezében azonban egy helyes köteg papír várakozott.

Ehhez képest Tony, egy a new yorki támadásban kissé megszakadt, olajfoltos, Black Sabbath együtteses pólót viselt, szebb időket is látott farmerral. Az arca kissé borostás volt és valószínűleg egy zuhany sem ártott volna. Ha egy kicsit odafigyelt volna arra, amit Jarvis mond, akkor készen várhatta volna a nőt. Nem volt szokása ennyire elhanyagoltan megjelenni. Mindezek ellenére vett egy mély levegőt és még jobban kihúzta magát.

\- Miss Potts – üdvözölte Tony a nőt, ahogy utat engedett neki.

\- Mr. Stark – mondta Pepper, és a férfi egy pillanatig úgy érezte magát, mint akit arcon vágtak. Amikor még csak egyszerű baráti és munka kapcsolatban voltak, akkor hívta így őt a másik, de akkor még volt benne valami érzelem, nem úgy, mint most. Most egyszerűen csak közömbösnek hangzott. – Hoztam pár szerződést, amit alá kellene írnia, valamint a „Kockák”, ahogy Ön, a munkaszerződésükben hívta őket, engedélyt kértek, egy kísérletre – mondat közben végig a férfi szemébe nézett.

\- Miért nem küldte el nekem e-mailben vagy…

\- Azért, Mr. Stark, mert külön kért rá, hogy a fontosabb dolgokat a régi módon is rögzítsük – szakította félbe Pepper. Tony most először nem akarta húzni az időt, így csak elhúzta a száját és feltette az első kérdést, ami az eszébe jutott.

\- Sokáig fog tartani?

\- Jobb lesz, ha leülünk – jött a válasz.

Miután Tony elrakta, vagyis összehányta egy helyre a könyveket, végre neki álltak a papírok aláírásának. A Peppertől származó egy-két hozzá fűzött információn kívül, azonban feszült csendben üldögéltek.

Tíz perc után a férfinek nagyon erős hiány érzete támadt, amit először az alvás hiány számlájára írt le.

Fél óra után, már tökéletesen biztos volt benne, hogy valami fontosat felejtett el. Sőt nem is apró dolgot, de nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi az és körbe nézett a szobában. Egy kezet érzett a karján, és ránézett Pepperre, akinek azon a délutánon először érzelmek csillogtak a szemében.

\- Tony, jól vagy? – kérdezte, miközben a kezét áthelyezte a feltaláló karjáról, az arcára. A férfi ösztönösen a puha kézhez húzódott. – Rosszul nézel ki – ennél a pillanatnál azonban megtört a hirtelen jött varázs és Tony nehezen, de elhúzódott a felé nyújtott végtagtól.

\- Sok volt a dolgom – döntött a leghihetőbb – valójában legelcsépeltebb – válasz mellett, a férfi.

\- Valamilyen nagyszerű projekt, gondolom – sóhajtott fel Pepper és Tony elfordult. – Hihetetlen, hogy Jarvis még mindig nem tud rávenni, a normális életmódra. Ne nézz így rám. Ha megkérdezném, mikor ettél vagy aludtál utoljára hazudnál nekem.

\- Mikor lettél, ilyen anyáskodó? – kérdezte a férfi maga előtt keresztbe tett karral és felhúzott szemöldökkel.

\- Amikor rájöttem, hogy egy nagyra nőtt gyerekkel járok – tárta szét a karját a nő. Tony válaszul csak tátogni tudott sértettségében. A vörös sok dolgot mondott, hogy miért nem maradtak együtt, de ez sosem volt köztük. – Valójában pedig mindig is, ilyen voltam. Mint azt már egyszer kifejtettem, még a cipőfűződet sem tudnád bekötni nélkülem.

A férfi felhorkantott, majd elkezdett kuncogni, Pepper megjátszott irritáltsággal merev arcán. Talán nem is változott, olyan sok minden közöttük, mint azt ő hitte. Még közel sem voltak olyan szinten, de egyszer biztos eljutnak arra a baráti szintre, mint amin régen voltak. Bár a nő nem tartott vele kuncogásban, megvárta, míg Tony kiszórakozza magát.

\- Tony, csak nem szeretném, ha megölnéd magad. Ha így folytatod, pár éven belül a temetésedet kell, majd megszerveznem és hidd el… - a konyhából egy csattanás hallatszott, mint amikor egy pohár széttörik a padlón. – Mi volt ez? – kérdezte értetlenül Pepper. És akkor a feltalálónak beugrott mit is felejtett el: Lokit.

\- Semmi. Nincs itt senki. Mit szólnál, ha hoznék neked egy pohár narancslét? – kérdezte Tony a választ meg sem várva, és elindult a konyha felé.

\- Nem kérdeztem, hogy van-e itt valaki? Tony? – szólt Pepper, a férfi után.

\- Maradj csak, azonnal jövök – mondta a feltaláló hátra sem fordulva. Mikor belépett a konyhába, az őt fogadó látvány kicsit sokkolta. Hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni mi volt borzasztóbb: a rendetlenség vagy a káosz istenének feltűnő hiánya.

Körbe nézett még egyszer, de a felforduláson kívül, nem látott mást. Mikor Pepper felsikított, szinte a szívverése is megállt, és majdnem elesett a lendülettől, hogy a nő megmentésére siessen.

A nappaliban elé táruló kép láttán, a torkán akadt minden, amit mondani akart. Végül nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Meg tudom magyarázni…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vajon mit látott Tony?


	4. Negyedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasgatást ^^

4.

\- Nem látom be, ezt hogyan tudnád megmagyarázni – nyögte szinte hisztérikusan Pepper.

\- Én, öhm… magányos voltam? – kérdezte Tony, még magától is. – Megígérem, hogy nem fog bántani.

\- Bántani? – nevetett fel a nő, azonban nem vette le a szemét a kanapé karfáján üldögélő hatalmas fekete hollóról, mely szinte ártatlannak feltüntetve magát igazgatta a bal szárnyán a tollait. – Nem mondhatnám, hogy ez aggaszt a legjobban – alig mondta ki, a madár mélyen feltörő, károgó hangot hallatott magából, egyenesen a nő felé tartva hegyes csőrét. – Egyáltalán nem akarom tudni, hogy honnan szerezted ezt a jószágot, de tudnod kell, ha kétszer annyit is törődsz majd vele, mint ahogy azt magaddal teszed, az is kevés lesz.

\- Még élek – jelentette ki Tony, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna. Nem merte levenni a szemét, a madárról, de nagyon jó lett volna tudni, hol van, azaz átkozott félisten. Később még biztos, hogy elbeszélgetnek, hogy miért nem szabad állatokat hozni az otthonába. Már most elment volna megkeresni a férfit, ha nem tartott volna attól, hogy mire visszaér, még több meglepetés várja.

\- Tony, egy kedvenc felelősséggel jár, nem elég etetni és itatni. Foglalkoznod is kell vele, és nevelned is kéne – mondta kétségbeesetten Pepper. Amikor a madár felugrott a kanapé háttámlájára, és elkezdett játszani a nő hajával, ő csak szórakozottan végig simított a madár szárnyán. – Értsd meg, nem való neked semmilyen háziállat sem. Ezt már megbeszéltük párszor. Vidd vissza.

\- Nem viszem vissza – mondta dacolva Tony. Az, hogy végre ellent mondhat a nőnek valamiért elégedettséggel töltötte el.

\- Voltak húzásaid, de sosem veszélyeztettél vele mást, csak saját magadat, ami szintén elég aggodalomra ad okot – érvelt a nő.

\- Ugyan már! Te is tudod, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz – morogta Tony. Ex-kedvese azonban, csak felsóhajtott, és rámutatott a maradék aláírásra váró papírra. Tony engedelmesen leült, lehetőleg a legtávolabb eső pontra a szárnyas démontól - és persze Peppertől -, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne beszéljen. – Miért nem akadsz ki jobban? – kérdezte. – Valahogy több drámát várok tőled.

\- Kaptalak, már rajta rosszabb dolgokon is. Ott volt, például, amikor elloptál az állatkertből egy…

\- Rendben van. Megértettem – dünnyögte a feltaláló. – A pontosság kedvéért, pedig tudd, hogy az volt, annak a lámának a legjobb éjszakája – Pepper közbe akart vágni, de ő nem hagyta. – A fura fikuszt pedig megígérted, hogy többet nem hozod fel.

\- Az egy kaktusz volt, és az egyik legstrapabíróbb fajta. Csak ígérd meg, hogy legalább annyit foglalkozol majd vele, mint Dum-E-val és U-val – kérte Pepper félrebillentve a fejét, egy fél mosollyal az arcán. A férfi csak kérdőn nézett rá. – A találmányaid az egyetlenek, amikre mindig kifejezett gondot fordítottál. Amikor együtt voltunk, akkor sem volt olyan alkalom, hogy ne mentél volna le, beolajozni valamelyiket, vagy frissíteni egy programot Jarvisnak – a nő hangjában bujkált egy kis fájdalom. Mintha a gépeit sokkal inkább tekintené a családjának, mint a környezetében élő embereket.

Csodálkozva tapasztalta, hogy a nőnek igaza lehet. Főleg, mivel az bántja a legjobban, hogy Pepper olyan szavakat használt, hogy „amiket”, „akiket” helyett. A találmányai voltak a gyermekei, és abban biztos volt, hogy ők, sosem fognak ellene fordulni.

\- Igazad van – mondta, miután aláírta az utolsó papírt is. – Ők fontosak nekem – suttogta, és valószínűleg ez volt a legrosszabb dolog, ami valaha elhagyta a száját, mert Pepper szemébe könnyek szöktek. Hirtelen felállt és a papírok felé nyúlt, hogy miután felkapta őket, elforduljon és megtörölje az arcát. A holló csak széttárta a szárnyait, mert a lendület, amivel a vörös felállt, kibillentette az egyensúlyából.

\- Ez volt minden, Mr. Stark – mondta, és nehezére eshetett, hogy a hangja ne remegjen. – Mára végeztünk, és azt hiszem lejárt a munkaidőm – jelentette ki még mindig háttal Tonynak, elindulva a bejárati ajtó felé. Odakint már sötét volt és a férfinak nehezére esett, ilyen állapotban útjára bocsájtani a nőt. Valamint kijárt neki, egy bocsánatkérés is.

\- Pepper, várj – indult el utána. – Sötét van és …

\- Ne aggódj. Happy értem jön – válaszolta a nő és kisietett az ajtón. Tony csak némán állt a nappali közepén, egyetlen gondolattal a szemei előtt. Innia kellett valamit. Tudta, hogy elszúrta a legjobb dolgot az életében, az viszont meglepte, hogy, ami megmaradt közöttük, még azon is képes volt rontani.

A legmeglepőbb az volt, hogy a szakításuk után, nem találkozott egyetlen nővel sem. Egy esetben nézett ki magának egy gyönyörű modellt, de miután feltűnt neki, hogy pont olyan vörös árnyalatú a haja, mint Peppernek, úgy döntött ad magának még egy kis időt.

Most, azonban az egyetlen dolog, amihez nyúlni szeretett volna az ital volt. Így kiviharzott a konyhába és előkapott a szekrényből két üveg scotchot és egy poharat, majd az egyik palackot fel is nyitotta, hogy egy pohárral lehajtson belőle. Az jólesően égette végig a torkát, és ez a fajta fájdalom elégedettséggel töltötte el. Ha most látta volna a vörös, biztos, hogy minden, az önpusztítására tett megjegyzést, csak alátámasztana. Jelen pillanatban azonban semmi más nem érdekelte, csak az, hogy túl régóta itta magát a feledésbe, és ezen változtatni akar.

...oOo…

A beszélgetésük óta, Loki egyáltalán nem találkozott a feltalálóval, így próbált utána járni, hogy mit lehet tudni az emberről, aki innentől kezdve az életét tartja a kezében. Kihasználva Stark engedélyét, elkezdte bővíteni a tudását Midgardról. Bár voltak dolgok, amiket már tudott erről a bolygóról, még mindig talált olyan dolgokat, amik meglepetést tudtak neki okozni. Az internet szinte a legjobb és a legrosszabb dolog volt információszerzésre. Ha rákeresett valamire, majdnem mindig két, egymásnak teljesen ellentmondó választ kapott, ami csak még jobban összezavarta.

Az ébredését követően, a férfi ahelyett, hogy megkínozta volna, megengedte, hogy meggyógyítsa magát. A probléma az volt, hogy ez még jobban dühítette Lokit, minthogyha kínzásnak vetik alá. Akkor legalább tudná hányadán állnak, de így teljes bizonytalanságban kell tengődnie. Starkot elnézve azonban az volt a legvalószínűbb, hogy nincsenek vele tervei, ami még ennél is rosszabbnak volt mondható. Ez egyenlőnek bizonyult Odin börtönével, a különbség szinte annyi volt, hogyha a halandó nem hajlandó foglalkozni vele, akkor a végén kénytelen lesz a férfi hátralévő éveivel beérni, és vele egy időben távozni a túl világra.

Felsóhajtott. Talán a legegyszerűbb megoldás az lenne, ha minél tovább életben tartaná a szerencsétlent, mielőtt az még hamarabb megöli őket, a kelleténél.

\- Jarvis – szólította meg Loki a plafont. Valahogy még mindig furcsa volt számára a testetlen hang, még akkor is, ha utána olvasott, mit is takar a mesterséges intelligencia fogalma.

\- Segíthetek valamiben? – zavaró volt az MI hozzáállása. Mintha direkt, nem nevezné meg őt.

\- Tudnál nekem olyan könyveket rendelni, amelyek az emberek orvoslásáról szólnak? – kérdezte.

\- Igen – jött a kurta válasz.

Nem telt bele két órába és Jarvis jelezte, hogy a könyvek megérkeztek. Loki felfigyelt rá, hogy Stark rendeléseit nagyon rövid időn belül teljesítették, még akkor is, ha az lehetetlennek tűnt. A könyvekkel a kezében leült a nappaliban. Azok átolvasása nem okozott különösebb gondot. Azonban már az első kötet végén megállapította, hogy a halandók szó szerint a levegőn keresztül is, szívják magukba a halált.

Arról viszont egy kötet, internet cikk, riport sem adott kielégítő választ, hogy miért volt a férfi mellkasában egy szerkezet. A sötét tündék néha használtak különös erővel bíró köveket, melyeket a testükbe olvasztottak, hogy azzal növeljék varázslataik hatékonyságát. Egy halandót nem sokban segíthetett egy szerkezet, a testén belül.

Két nap múlva és újabb három étel kipróbálása után, többet tudott az emberek kultúrájáról és betegségeikről, mint azt valaha is szerette volna. Stark még mindig a műhelyében bujkált és Loki úgy döntött mégiscsak kínozzák őt. Az unalom a leghatásosabb kínzás, amit ellene bevethettek és sikeres volt. Mielőtt még a halálba unatkozhatta volna magát, elkezdett bizseregni a jelzés a nyakán.

Akart tőle valamit a kötés, csak azt nem tudta, hogy mit. Ha jól sejtette a férfi dolgozott, ha megsérült volna, azt a félisten megérzi, így azt kizárta.

\- Jarvis, mit csinál most Stark?

\- Mr. Stark dolgozik – jött a válasz és Loki csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Mióta dolgozik?

\- 72 órája – válaszolta az MI némi irritáltsággal a hangjában.

\- Aludt vagy evett ez alatt? – tette fel a kérdéseit a varázsló, mivel úgy tűnt beszélgető partnere nem hajlandó a kelleténél több információt kiadni.

\- Ez idő alatt Mr. Stark háromszor aludt három órát.

Ez valójában mindent megválaszolt a tréfacsinálónak. A könyvek azt írták, egy embernek legalább napi nyolc óra alvás kell. Amennyiben életben akart maradni, rá kellett vennie Starkot a rendes életmódra, és ha még jót is akart magának, a bizalmába férkőzni, hogy könnyebben elnyerje feloldozást.

Felállt és kisétált a konyhába. A hely tiszta volt és érintetlen, úgy tűnt még senki sem használta a helyiséget a funkciójának megfelelően. Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy megnézett pár használati tárgyat, majd elkezdett kipakolni a szekrényekből. A hűtő üresnek bizonyult, az alkoholt leszámítva.

Loki tudott főzni, de ha volt rá esély kihagyta a dolgot. Sajnos azonban kulináris tudása nem éppen a midgardban megtermett dolgokra volt kitalálva, és a könyvek is azt írták, hogy a gyorséttermi ételek nem tesznek jót az embereknek hosszútávon. Mielőbb el kellett kezdenie ennek a tudásnak az elmélyítését, még ha az utolsó dolog, amit tenni akart az volt, hogy kiszolgáljon egy halandót.

Amire nem számított, hogy talál egy tárgyat, amit egyáltalán nem fog felismerni. Egy darabig bámulta a sértő eszközt, míg kintről a csengő félbe nem szakította. Lerakta a kínzásra is alkalmasnak tűnő tárgyat és az ajtóhoz lépett, hallgatva a másik helyiségből beszűrődő beszélgetést.

Az első pár szó után rájött, hogy ki a nő, valamint, hogy Starkkal nem túl jó a jelenlegi viszonyuk. Bár a lapok mást írtak, úgy tűnt, már nem tartottak fenn viszonyt. A feltaláló hozzáállása érzéketlenebbnek tűnt, mint egy párzási táncra készülő tűzóriásé, de Lady Potts egészen jól tartotta magát. Még aggódott is, hogy a férfi pár éven belül megöli magát. Ezzel engem is halálra ítélve!

Hátralépett és a konyha pultról lelökött egy poharat, ami apró darabokra tört a padlón. Nem kellett sokat várnia, hogy meghallja a felé közeledő léptek zaját és döntsön. Akár még segíthetne is Starknak megtörni a feszült beszélgetést. Először is ki teleportált a nappaliba, majd átalakult, az egyik, általa kedveltebb alakjává. Rengetegszer viccelte meg így Odint, és még mindig elégedettséggel töltötte, hogy sikerült átvernie a Mindenek Atyját.

A sikításra nem számított, de Stark ábrázatáért megérte minden perc, amit ebben az alakban tölthetett. Sajnos a meglepetés hamarabb elmúlt, mint azt szerette volna, és próbálta magára vonni a nő figyelmét csak azért, hogy a férfit bosszantsa, de ez csak részben sikerült neki.

Még Loki sem tudta, hogy fél óra múlva, hogyan lyukadtak ki itt, állatok, kaktuszok és robotok említése után.

Stark nem kis alkohol mennyiséget, magába szívva, míg Loki a konyhaajtóból figyelte őt. Mikor a halandó megfordult és ránézett, a szemében ürességet látott, és némi dühöt. Ez ijesztő volt.

Azonban a várakozással szemben nem történt semmi, azon kívül, hogy a halandó tejesen figyelmen kívül hagyva őt, elsétált mellette. Loki a fogát csikorgatva a férfi után fordult. A nyakán lévő billog még jobban égni kezdett, valószínűleg a férfi szervezetében magas szinten koncentrált alkohol mértéke, túl sok lett.

Talán a kötés, most az egyszer elnézi neki, ha mozgásképtelenné teszi a másikat. Egy csukló mozdulatára, a halandó kezében tartott italban zöld fény csík kezdett el úszni, amit a feltaláló nem vett észre és belekortyolt az italba. Loki önelégült mosolyra húzta a száját, ahogy Stark, egy nem túl finom puffanással földet ért és „elaludt”.

Elfordult azzal a céllal, hogy a földön hagyja a másikat, de az őket összekötő kapocs szinte elviselhetetlenül izzani kezdett. Felsóhajtott és megragadta a bokájánál Starkot, hogy aztán maga után húzva felvigye az emeletre és ágyba dugja. Talán a kötés égetése nem hagyja majd elaludni, de akkor is megérte. Mit meg nem tett, hogy jól működjön az együtt élésük?

Már csak a férfi bizalmát kellett megszereznie, és akkor talán előbb szabadul ebből a sorsból.


	5. Ötödik fejezet

5.

Hasogató fejfájásra ébredni, az egy dolog. Azonban, ha ezt másnaposság okozza, az már totális szívás. Tony nyögve fordult meg az ágyában, és szorította össze a szemhéjait, hogy még véletlenül se jusson fény a szemébe. A tegnap esti katasztrófa után, fogalma sem volt, hogy került ágyba, vagy, hogy egyáltalán mi történt az ötödik, hirtelen legurított skót wiskyt követően.

Mintha látta volna Lokit. Azután filmszakadás. Megpróbálta kinyújtóztatni a végtagjait és feltűnt neki, hogy még mindig a tegnapi ruhájában van, cipővel együtt. Résnyire nyitotta a szemét és körbe kémlelt. Keresztben feküdt, az ágyon arccal a tv felé. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy összeszedje magát, de szemei felpattantak a kávé illatra.

Az éjjeli szekrény felé fordult és meglátott egy bögre, gőzölgő kávét. Gyanús is lehetett volna a dolog, ha nem fátyolosította volna el a tudatát a másnaposság. A kezébe vette a szent italt és belélegezte az illatát, majd belekortyolt. Megborzongott, ahogy a forró folyadék átmelegítette. Nem került sok időbe, míg kivégezte a kávét és fintorogva felhúzta az orrát, a szagra, amit magából árasztott.

Mire lezuhanyozott és tökéletesre borotválkozott, egészen emberinek érezte magát. A hasa jelezte, hogy éhes és ő kivételesen eleget téve teste követelésének, lesétált a konyhába, ahonnan beszélgetés szűrődött ki.

\- Ezt a halandók komolyan megeszik? – kérdezte egy bizonyos hang, ami gyanúsan, egy félistenhez tartozott.

\- Nem ebben az állapotában, de igen – válaszolta Jarvis hangja.

\- Miért kellenek bele ezek a kémiai anyagok? – kérdezett még egyszer vissza a férfi.

\- Loki? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a feltaláló a félistent, aki egy tisztának tűnő konyhában, reggelinek látszó dolgot készített egy serpenyőben.

\- Stark, ülj le – morogta Loki, és nem telt bele egy percbe, hogy felhalmozzon egy tányérra, egy adag amerikai palacsintát, rajta csoki öntettel. – Egyél.

\- Te csináltad a kávét is? – kérdezte az elé rakott ételt bámulva Tony.

\- Igen. Most egyél.

\- Tudod, most ijesztőbb vagy, mint amikor kidobtál az ablakon – jegyezte meg. – Egyél te is, ha már engem rákényszerítesz, hogy ezt elfogyasszam – böködte meg a villájával Tony a nem hétköznapinak kinéző palacsintákat, melyet pluszban még égés nyomok borítottak. Loki félmosolyra húzta a száját és leült mellé.

\- Hová tüntetted a madarat? – kérdezte Tony gyanúsan méregetve a villájára szúrt falatot.

\- A madár, ahogy te mondod, itt ül melletted – jelentette be Loki arra várva, hogy Tony megkóstolja a főztjét.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy hollóvá tudsz változni, vagy más alakot is fel tudsz venni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a feltaláló, majd bekapta a falatot. Becsukta a szemét és erősen arra koncentrált, hogy ne köpje vissza a tányérra az ételt. Ha jobban belegondolt, önszántából még senki nem főzött neki, leszámítva az anyját, aki még gyerekkorában meghalt. Valahol mélyen mégis jól esett neki a gesztus. – Uh, fincsi.

\- A válasz igen, alakváltó vagyok. Az étel pedig természetes, hogy finom – vágta rá. – Érezd magad megtisztelve, hogy egy herceg főz neked, Stark – mondta, majd ő is bekapott egy falatot. Az arca rezzenéstelen volt, de lerakta a villát.

\- Na, ízlik?– érdeklődött Tony, egy fél mosollyal az arcán.

\- Ez. Szörnyű.

\- Pedig egy „herceg” főzte személyesen – erre már Loki is fél mosolyra húzta a száját. – Oké. Tudni akarom, miért csinálod ezt. Eddig kerültük egymást, ami egész jó volt. Költheted a pénzem, és viszonylag, azt csinálhatsz itt, amit akarsz. Mi változott az elmúlt négy napban? Miért akarod játszani a szolgát?

\- Én egy isten vagy…

\- Bla-bla, mondj valami újat, Bambi – vágott közbe Tony. – Tudom, hogy akarsz valamit. Mi az?

\- Miért gondolod, hogy akarok valamit? – kérdezett vissza Loki. – Lehet, hogy próbálok megváltozni, hogy hamarabb elérjem a megváltást.

\- Az emberek csak, akkor ilyen kedvesek velem, amikor akarnak valamit, úgyhogy, ki vele – mondta és bekapott még egy falat ételt, amit fintorogva lenyelt. – Az pedig, hogy ez vezeklésnek számít, erősen kétlem. A reggeli ízét tekintve ez egy gyilkossági kísérlet.

\- Meg akarom ismerni a személyt, akivel az időm nagy részét töltenem kell – vont vállat Loki, a feltaláló szemében nézve. – Miért eszed meg az ételt?

\- Nos, a kávé jó volt. Próbálom értékelni, az igyekezetet – mondta. – Részben pedig el akarom hinni, hogy nem e-miatt száműztek ide – mutatott a tányérjára.

A reggeli többi része csöndben telt. Tony megette a maradékot a tányérján, közben nem egyszer azon kapva magát, hogy Lokit bámulja. A férfi egy elöl gombolós zöld inget viselt, hozzá pedig egy bőr nadrágot. Tony elhúzta a száját. Az aesir, ruháit földire teljesen lemásolva, jobban nézett ki, mint ő. Így nem hozhatott ide nőket. Még a végén inkább Lokit választanák helyette.

A délután megint a műhelyében érte utol. Végre elkészült, azzal, amivel már hónapok óta dolgozott, és az utolsó hetet töltötte. A páncél az eddigiek ékköve volt. Színeiben hasonló a többihez: vörös és arany. A vonalai azonban finomabbak és kidolgozottabbak voltak. Több helyen is megerősítve és több figyelmet fordítva a védekezési technikákra, mint a támadáséra.

\- Ezt Lady Pottsnak tervezted? – kérdezte egy hang a háta mögül, és nagyon büszke volt magára, hogy csak egy kicsit ugrott meg ijedtségében.

\- Loki! Hogy kerülsz te ide? – kérdezte Tony, kezét az ARC reaktorra téve. – Te nem jöhetsz be ide! Jarvis, miért engedted be?

\- Nyugalom Stark. Jarvis azért engedett be, hogy muníciót hozzak neked – válaszolta a varázsló önelégült mosollyal az arcán, majd felé tartott egy tányért.

\- Ez egy szendvics – nyögte Tony.

\- Remek megállapítás, Stark – forgatta a szemét Loki, és kérdőn nézett a férfira, hogy az miért nem veszi el az ételt.

\- Rakd le, az asztalra – mondta Tony. Még mindig borzongott attól, ha valaki a kezébe akart adni valamit.

Loki felvonta a szépen ívelt szemöldökét, de egy kis idő után lerakta az ételt az egyik asztalra, ahol aztán a képernyőn elkezdte megvizsgálni a páncél paramétereit.

\- Miért csináltál egy páncélt valaki másnak? – kérdezte Loki, ahogy a mutató ujját végighúzta a tervrajzon, majd ámulva nézte, ahogy az elkezdett forogni. – Miért adnál, önként valakinek egy fegyvert, amit alkottál? Csak nem nyugdíjba mész?

\- Ha-ha, vicces vagy. Az, hogy miért akarok páncélokat csinálni, valaki másnak, az én dolgom - mondta a feltaláló és odament, hogy felvegye a szendvicset.

\- Fogja tudni használni? – kérdezte Loki, ahogy felnézett a monitorról és közelebb lépett Tonyhoz. – Neki nincs ilyen a mellkasában – bökött az ARC reaktorra. Amitől a feltaláló megborzongott és hátralépett.

\- A páncélok más módon működnek – nyögte a feltaláló, az első falat után. – Komolyan, egy szendvicset nem lehet elrontani – Loki a megjegyzésre nem mondott semmit. Valószínűleg a szendvics téma nem érdekelte, a páncélról pedig nem akart többet kérdezni. – Jut eszembe – mondta hirtelen Tony. – Csinálhatok rajtad pár vizsgálatot? – ha a félistent meg is lepte a kérés, nem mutatta ki.

\- Mit takarnak ezek a vizsgálatok? – kérdezte.

\- Egész alakos szkennelés, különböző frekvenciákon, többnyire – mondta izgatottan. – Nem fog fájni, ígérem – látszólag a másik elgondolkodott rajta, hogy hagyja-e neki a dolgot. Végül azonban bólintott.

\- Rendben van Stark, de csak egy feltétellel – tartotta fel az ujját Loki, majd Tony reaktorára mutatott. – Mondd el nekem, hogy miért van a testedben.

Tony elgondolkodott, miközben megette a szendvics maradékát. Tényleg kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mit fognak rögzíteni a gépek, valamint, hogy milyen helyzetekben tudja majd szkennelni a félistent. Mégis mi baj történhetne? Ha megpróbálja megölni, akkor Ő is meghal.

\- Először is hívj Tonynak. Másodszor ez tart életben – mondta, majd összedörzsölte a kezét és széttárta azokat. – Állj középre. Jarvis készíts be minden mérő programot a centitől, a CT-n át, a…

\- Várj egy kicsit – vágott közbe Loki. – Ez nem volt elég magyarázat.

\- Ha szomorú háttér sztorit szeretnél, arra még várnod kell. Te sem beszélsz, az örökbe fogadásodról, nem? – kérdezte a feltaláló, de amikor meglátta az aesir arcát, biztos volt benne, hogy, ha Loki képes lenne szemmel ölni, ő már halott lenne. – Mégis mit vártál? Megmutatom az enyémet, ha te is a tiédet.

\- Itt jó leszek? – kérdezte végül a félisten, keresztbe fonva a karjait a teste előtt.

\- Pompás. Jarvis, ha lennél szíves.

\- Azonnal, uram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissé rövidre sikerült, de azért megérkezett. ^^


	6. Hatodik fejezet

6.

A pár szkenn, amit Stark követelt tőle tovább tartott, mint azt hitte. Először csak egyszerűen állnia kellet, azután ugyanezt megtennie a holló alakjában. Később teleportálnia vagy illúziókat kreálnia, ami talán még őt is szórakoztatta, amikor a halandó azt hitte, hogy nem történt semmi, majd az egyik csavarhúzó az asztalon látszólag egy kígyó alakját vette fel.

A férfi az egész szobáról csinált felvételeket, a szerszámról duplán. Furcsa érzéssel töltötte el, hogy valaki ennyire lelkesedjen ezekért az egyszerű varázslatokért. Asgardban a legtöbben rendelkeztek a varázslattal, de sokan nem használták ki, mert úgy gondolták, hogy túl sok időbe telik elsajátítani, hogy az hasznos legyen a harcban, így inkább a fizikai erejükre helyezték a hangsúlyt. Loki persze bebizonyította ennek az ellenkezőjét, és rekord idő alatt tanulta ki a mesterséget.

Persze az egész procedúrát Stark szerint nem lehetett kibírni csendben ezért valamilyen förtelmes zenének csúfolt ricsajt kellett kibírnia. Tíz percig. A mágiájának köszönhetően le tudta némítani maga körül a környezetet, a baj csak az volt, hogy nem hallotta meg azt sem, hogy Starknak éppen milyen kérése van, a nyakán lévő átkozott kötelék pedig elkezdte égetni. Sajnos ez a midgardinak is feltűnt, de Loki szerencséjére nem tette szóvá, egyszerűen csak kikapcsolta a „zenét”.

\- Ennyi lett volna – jelentette be Stark órákkal később. – Már csak ki kell elemeznem és összehasonlítanom, az eddigi anyagokkal – vigyorgott.

\- Ezt úgy értsem, hogy már készítettél rólam ilyen felvételeket? – kérdezte Loki. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mikor készültek. Biztos, hogy nem az itt tartózkodása alatt.

\- Jarvis mindenkiről készített felvételeket, aki belépett a toronyba, vagy az otthonomba – jelentette be a feltaláló és felvett egy Starkpadot az asztaláról. – Erről jut eszembe. Jarv, küld át nekem az eredményeket, amint azok kész vannak – kérte az MI-t.

\- Máris végeztél, Stark? – kérdezte Loki gúnnyal a hangjában. – Nincs semmi új ötleted, ami nem várhat a megvalósítással?

\- Talán a zseniális elmém megfogadta Pepper tanácsát, és foglalkozik a háziállatkájával – mosolygott önelégülten Stark miután rápillantott a nőnek tervezett páncélra. Lokit olyan hirtelen öntötte el a gyűlölet a férfi iránt, hogy törni és zúzni akart. – Ne nézz így rám, te változtál át egy állattá - a félisten az asztalhoz lépett, ami mögött a halandó állt. A férfi látszólag még mindig jól szórakozott rajta, és most az egyszer a félisten is elvigyorodott.

\- Talán téged is átváltoztatlak egy hangyává, hogy tudd hol a helyed – mondta Loki.

\- Hé, egyelőre én vagyok a csizma a kapcsolatunkban, csakhogy tudd – tette fel a kezeit Stark.

\- Nekünk nincs kapcsolatunk, Stark.

\- Hogyne lenne. Láttam az összes porcikádat, és több mint egy hete itt vagy. Ha úgy vesszük, már te is a hosszú távú kapcsolataim közé vagy sorolható – a félisten, most meg tudta akadályozni, hogy elöntse, az arcát a pír, azonban ettől eltekintve is zavarba ejtőnek bizonyult a feltaláló állítása. – Hé, tönkre teszed az asztalt – szólt hirtelen a halandó. A félistennek fel sem tűnt, hogy annyira szorítja a fémlapot, hogy abban horpadások keletkeztek.

\- Érezd magad megtisztelve. Veled ellentétben engem nem láttak olyan sokan, mint téged. Pedig én már több, mint ezer éves vagyok, Stark – fordult el Loki, és elindult a kijárat felé teljes tudatában a halandó arcára kiülő döbbenettől.

\- Nos, a mitológia mást mond - motyogta -, de bocsásd meg, hogy kétségbe vontam méltóságodat, Ó Loki, a nagyhatalmú – állította meg Stark hangja a félistent, az ajtóban. A hang amivel, ezt a férfi mondta, szinte simogatta a bőrét. Amikor hátranézett, látta, hogy a feltaláló meghajol előtte.

\- Azt hiszed, ki gúnyolhatsz? – kérdezte Loki tökéletesen megjátszott méreggel a hangjában, azonban szíve hevesebben vert. A férfi – még ha ironikus is volt – úgy adta elő, mint aki tényleg tiszteli őt. A mágus pedig éhezte ezt az alázatot.

\- Nem merném ezt gondolni – sóhajtotta a halandó, majd felegyenesedve nevetésben tört ki. Valami olyat látott Lokin, amin jól szórakozott. – Be kell, hogy mutassam neked a jó filmek világát. Ó, Smaug, a nagyhatalmú, a mérhetetlenül gazdag, a hegymély királya – nevetett.

\- Smaug? – kérdezte a félisten. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miről beszélhet a férfi. Tudta, hogy mik azok a filmek, de nem érdekelte a téma.

\- Ó igen. Gyere velem – mondta és észre sem vette, hogy karon ragadja a másikat és elkezdi húzni a nappali irányába. Lokinak feltűnt, és ha nagyon akart volna, egyszerűen lerázza a nem kívánt végtagot magáról, de ha őszinte volt magához, akkor tényleg kíváncsi volt miről beszélt Stark.

Mire felértek a nappaliba, egy szétszórt képet kapott, egy sárkányról, törpökről, egy hobbitról, és egy érthetetlen küldetésről. Hagyta, hogy a feltaláló lenyomja a kanapéra. Majd kirohant és három perc, pattogó hang után, visszatért egy tál vajas popcornnal. Sosem értette, hogy a halandók miért étkeznek a filmek nézése közben.

\- Jarvis indítsd el a Hobbit első részét – mondta Stark, majd levágódott Loki mellé, mintha csak egy régi barátja közelében tenné. – Még valami. Ne hívj Starknak – csámcsogta a feltaláló rá pillantva.

\- Minek óhajtod, hogy hívjalak? Mesternek, Uramnak… - kezdte a félisten. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi megpróbálja majd megalázni. Valójában számíthatott egy ilyen lépésre a másiktól. Még ő is beismerte, hogy pár dologban hasonlítottak.

\- Tonynak, ezt már kértem egyszer – mondta Stark felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Sokáig itt leszel, és nem akarom mindig azt hallani a szádból, hogy „Stark”. A Tony elég lesz – a félisten megdermedve ült. Asgardon csúfolódásnak és modortalannak tartották, ha valakinek a nevét lerövidítették.

\- Anthony – mondta végül. – Anthonynak foglak hívni - a mellette ülő feltaláló elvörösödött. Loki élvezettel vette tudomásul, hogy azon napon sokadszorra sikerült meglepnie a halandót. A pír a férfi arcán nem csak szórakoztatta a félistent, hanem valamiért elragadónak találta azt. Valóban jól fog itt szórakozni. A halandót, ha zavarba is hozta a név, nem volt ellenére, különben a kötés már jelezte volna neki azt.

\- Ne hívj így – fordult vissza a feltaláló a tv képernyője felé.

\- Rendben van – szélesedett vigyorrá, Loki mosolya. – Anthony.

...oOo…

 

A film vége előtt fél órával megjöttek a Jarvis által kielemzett eredmények és Tony, látva, hogy a félisten rá sem hederít, bele kukkantott és máris volt egy újabb ötlete, mivel szórakoztathatja magát.

\- Nem szerepelt benne túl sokat a sárkány – jegyezte meg Loki összeráncolt szemöldökkel. – Van ennek a történetnek folytatása is – kérdezte.

\- Igen, de gondoltam előbb belekukkanthatnánk az eredményeidbe – jelentette be Tony meglóbálva a StarkPadot, a másik előtt. - Előre szólok, hogy ezek még csak az elsődleges eredmények, a többit majd később veti össze rendszer.

Válaszul csak egy bólintást kapott.

\- Jarvis, vetítsd ki – rakta le a tabletet az asztalra a feltaláló, majd nyújtózkodva felállt, és elégedetten nyögött egyet, amikor a háta megroppant. A készülék felett egy emberi alak jelent meg, kék színben, melyet sötétebb árnyalatban vonalak mintáztak. – Na már most, ez az alap állapot – magyarázta Tony, de közben nem nézett Lokira. – Thorról sosem készült ilyen jellegű felvétel, így nem tudom, hogy így kell-e kinéznie – pillantott a félistenre a férfi, de megállt, amikor látta, hogy Loki lefagyva ül, arca a megszokott árnyalatnál legalább négy fokozattal fehérebb. – Minden oké?

Bármi is történt az aesirral, gyorsan összeszedte magát és arcán egy kissé unott kifejezés jelent meg, bár kinézetre még mindig sápadtabb volt, mint az egészséges. – Igen – rövid válasz, de megteszi, gondolta Tony.

Pár pillanatot még várt, fürkészve a zöld szempárt, de végül nem talált benne semmit, így folytatta.

\- Látod a pontot, az alak közepén? Úgy gondolom, az lehet az erőd forrása. Ami ennél is érdekesebb, hogy, amikor átváltozol vagy valamilyen hókusz-pókuszt használsz, ez kisugárzik – mondta a feltaláló, az alakon, egy zöldes árnyalattal izzó gömbre amely, úgy tűnt, hogy apró lökésekkel pulzált. A kivetítés változott és egy madár alak tűnt fel, mely teljes egészében zöldnek tűnt. – Sajnos, az illúziókon, még a rendszerem sem lát át – sóhajtott a feltaláló és az alakhelyén egy egyszerű szerszám jelent meg, melyet még Loki „változtatott” kígyóvá.

Tony csak azt nem tudta, hogy mekkorát tévedett az illúziók felismerésével kapcsolatban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mindenkinek Kellemes Ünnepeket Kívánok!  
> Nomeg, jó olvasgatást.


	7. Hetedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit sokáig tartott, de itt van.  
> The Other - a csiturik vezetőjét,  
> én most szimplán a 'Másik'-nak hívom,  
> remélem ez nem okoz majd

7.

Loki nem várta meg a további elemzést, és el teleportált a szobába, amit a halandótól kapott. Alábecsülte a férfit, nem most először. Eddig is tudta, hogy okos és képes olyan gépezeteket megalkotni, amikkel szinte az istenek közé is emelkedhetne, ha nem lenne az élete nevetségesen rövid.

Amikor először rájött, hogy Ő valójában egy jötunn, olyan volt, mintha minden, ami eddig történt vele, értelmet nyert volna. Főleg Odin viselkedése, vele szemben. Most, hogy újra látta, az utált örökségét, valójában megrémült, hogy a férfi bánásmódja változni fog. Anthonynak azonban nem tűnt fel mit is jelent, amit látott. A műszerei egyszerűen átlátnak az illúziókon.

Az eddigi célját, hogy elegendő ideig életben kell tartania a halandót, megváltozott. Erősebbé kell tennie és megállíthatatlanná. Addig lesz ideje kitalálni, hogyan törje meg a köteléket. Nem arról volt híres, hogy feladja. Sóhajtott és rádőlt az ágyára, becsukva a szemét. Nyugalom áradt szét a testében, ami vicces volt a helyzetét tekintve. Utoljára, akkor érezte ezt, amikor még tudatlan gyerek volt.

Fáradtan nyújtózott egyet, majd felült. Körülnézve látta, hogy nem a szobájában van, hanem a kopár sziklák között.

\- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy ilyen könnyen megszabadulsz tőlem, igaz? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang a háta mögül. Nem kellett megfordulnia, hogy tudja ki az. Egyszer már találkozott vele. Akkoriban a Másik talpnyalója volt, de a csituri vezér halálával, magára vette a „terhet”, hogy a sereget vezesse. Ettől eltekintve ő sem volt különb a többi pondrótól. – Remélem, emlékszel még az egyezségünkre.

\- Óh, hogy is felejthetném el – mondta Loki, állát kisség megemelve. – Kár, hogy nem tartottátok be a rátok eső részt – csöpögte édes hangon.

\- Igazad van, a kínzásod, amit a bukásod bekövetkezésére ígértünk, még várat magára – sziszegte ingerülten a csituri.

\- Ez nem pont így van – csóválta a fejét Loki. – Abban maradtunk, hogy egy olyan sereget vezethetek, melyet lehetetlen legyőzni. Mégis, egyszerű halandók akadályozták meg a föld elfoglalását.

\- És a te leigázásodat – mondta önelégülten a lény. – Több mindent látunk, mint te azt hinnéd, aesir…nem is, jötunn szolga. Tudunk a mesteredről – Loki megdöbbent. Az nem lehet, hogy tudomást szereztek Anthonyról, az ítéletét csak nagyon kevesen ismerték. Őt nehezebben tudták volna elkapni, de a halandó könnyű célpont volt. – Sokkal egyszerűbb lesz téged elkapni, mint reméltem. Asgard börtöne sokkal nagyobb kihívást jelentett volna – mondta, miközben lassú léptekkel körbe járta Lokit, mint egy ragadozó, aki játszik a prédájával mielőtt megöli.

Loki őrült nevetésben tört ki, amivel meglepte saját magát-, és a csiturit is. A hazugság mindig is az erőssége volt.

\- Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy valaki olyannak adtak, aki gyenge és nem képes engem uralni? – kérdezte. Hangja csöpögött, mint a méz. – Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy a Vasember gyenge. Ő nem csak egy egyszerű halandó, hanem az ellenség, aki megsemmisítette, az anyahajódat és ezzel a seregetek kilencven százalékát – mondta és elégedettséggel nyugtázta, ahogy a lény megmerevedik, és sötét kalkuláló tekintettel szemléli őt. Szerette a gondolatok magját elültetni, még akkor is, ha ezzel csak késlelteti az elkerülhetetlent. – Gondolj csak bele.

A csituri szája lusta mosolyra húzódott és tovább folytatta a félisten becserkészését. Mikor egészen közel lépett hozzá, Loki nem húzódott el, pedig minden porcikája ellenkezett az ellen, hogy mereven egy helyben maradjon. A Másik utódja nem volt, olyan erős, mint elődje, így képtelen volt még kicsit is bántania a vízióin keresztül, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy az aesir elviselte őt. – Hiába minden próbálkozás, jötunn, ha mi nem, akkor majd az őrült titán tesz róla, hogy a mestereddel együtt szenvedjetek – hajolt közel és suttogta a fülébe.

A körülötte lévő kép lassan szertefoszlott és érzékei teljesen visszatértek a testébe. Mély levegőt vett és kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika, már azt hittem… - Anthony hangja elcsuklott, ahogy Loki a földre teperte és torkára kulcsolta a ujjait, éppen eléggé szorítva azt, hogy ne fulladjon meg a halandó. – Ez…szor… - nyögte a feltaláló szánalmasan. Loki, ha nem érte volna meglepetésként a másik jelenléte, talán nem támadta volna meg. Azonban, ahogy most fölötte térdelt, kezét a torkára szorítva belátta, hogy mennyire fájdalmas is lesz ez neki. A nyakán áthúzódó kötés elkezdett felizzani és perzselni a bőrét.

Felszisszent, de a fájdalom jó érzéssel töltötte el. Ez azt jelentette, hogy már nem áll, az illúzió hatása alatt. Lazított az alatta szenvedő halandó torkának szorításán, aki a csuklóját szorította, hátha azzal enyhítheti az ránehezedő erőt. Mikor Anthony rájött, hogy engedett a fogásból, vett pár mély levegőt, hogy összeszedje magát.

\- Szóval… mégis elég jó vagyok neked? – kérdezte rekedten a férfi, egy kacsintással. – Csak szólnod kellett volna és…

\- És mi, Stark? – hajolt közel hozzá Loki. – Felajánlod magad? – kérdezte érzékien, centikre a másik arcától. Széles mosolyra húzta a száját, látva, hogy az általában előnyben lévő feltaláló elvörösödik. Amire azonban nem számított, hogy Anthony felnyúl és megérinti a nyakán lévő jeleket, azzal a kezével, amin rajta is nyomot hagyott a kötés.

Az arca még mindig kissé piros volt, de tekintete megkomolyodott. Loki megdöbbent, amikor érezte, hogy az érintéstől abba marad az égető érzés és egy sokkal kellemesebb veszi át a helyét.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Loki végleg elengedte Anthony nyakát, és felült a mögötte lévő ágy szélére. A feltaláló nem mozdult csak felnézett rá, kezét még mindig azon a ponton tartva, ahol a félistenhez ért.

\- Mit akarsz? – törte meg a csendet Loki.

\- Ott hagytál, amikor még beszéltem hozzád – kezdte a férfi. – A teljes kiértékelés gondolom téged is érdekelhet, mert számomra több kérdést is felvetett. Az invázió alatt a toronyban is, készültek rólad felvételek. Talán nem annyira alaposak, mint amiket itt csináltunk, de egy dologra rávilágított. Az invázió alatt az erőd csak fele volt, a mostaninak.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte Loki. Nem érezte, hogy az erejét bárhogyan is manipulálták volna.

\- A jogar, amit magaddal hoztál, magában szívta az erőd, egy részét. A másik felét pedig megerősítette – válaszolta Anthony és felkelt a földről.

\- A másik felét? – a félistennek egy borzasztó érzése támadt, ahogy ránézett a halandóra, aki tett egy lépést tőle hátra.

\- Thor elmondta, hogy örökbe fogadtak – kezdett bele a feltaláló. – A földi történelemnek nem minden részét hiszem el, de állítólag Odin vérszerződést kötött az óriásokkal, akiknek te vagy a leszármazottja, így lettél isten – hadarta a férfi.

Loki döbbenetét leküzdve elkezdett kuncogni, majd nevetésben tört ki. Anthony értetlenül állt a szoba közepén, óvatoson méregetve a félistent. Az aesir egy veszélye mosollyal felállt és közel lépett a halandóhoz.

\- Elég szépített formája annak, hogy egy csatában elvitt, mint egy értékes ereklyét, amit később felhasználhat – suttogta Loki. – Egy valamivel nem számolt csak, egy szörnyet nem lehet irányítani vagy megszelídíteni.

\- Oké, ez kicsit húzós. Howard és Odin imádták volna egymást – motyogta Anthony. Loki félrebillentette a fejét, mert megtalálta, amit keresett. Közelebb lépett a feltalálóhoz, aki erre hátrálni kezdett, míg háta az ajtóhoz nem simult. A mágus, balkezével finoman végig simított a feltaláló arcán, majd egy alig észrevehető varázslat szálat tépett el a férfi feje mögött, mindezt úgy láttatva, mintha beletúrna a rövid barna tincsekbe. Ha kicsit jobban odafigyel talán előbb is észrevehette volna a figyelő mágiát, de túlságosan is elvakította, hogy rabságba száműzték.

\- Mit művelsz? – kérdezte rekedten Anthony szívverése megnőtt, és a pupillái kitágultak a mágus közelségétől. Loki önelégülten hozzá simult a másikhoz, ezzel beszorítva őt az ajtó és a teste közé. Ajkai centikre voltak a férfiétól, mikor a hajánál fogva erősen hátrarántotta a feltaláló fejét, ezzel felfedve a nyakát, amin ujj nyomokat mintázó vöröses véraláfutások voltak. Anthony felszisszent, és a hang egyenesen Loki ágyékába tódította a vért. Na meg perzselni kezdte a nyakát.

\- Ha jót szeretnél magadnak, nem beszélsz többet a származásomról, vagy bármiről, ami Asgarddal kapcsolatos – sziszegte.

\- Kár pedig szerettem volna látni, az eredeti alakod. Aztán pedig egy különleges bosszúállót csinálni belőled, hogy… - motyogta Anthony szemeit becsukva. Lokiban újra felfortyant a düh, majd el is párolgott, pont olyan gyorsan.

Elengedte a feltaláló tincseit, de nem lépett hátrébb tőle. – Te sosem tudod, befogni a szád, igaz? – kérdezte.

\- Igaz – szedte össze magát Anthony és édes mosolyra húzta a száját. – De komolyan, egyszer megmutathatnád az igazi…

Loki a feltalálót, a pólójánál fogva magához rántotta, majd visszalökte az ajtónak. Pont annyi erővel, hogy ne okozzon benne kárt. Persze ennél a pontnál elégelte meg a kötelék, a hozzáállását a mesteréhez.

Lejárt az idő, hogy a kötelék rájöjjön, mit akar az, aki a póráz végét fogja. Magától kezdte korrigálni az egyensúlyt. Loki az eddigieknél erősebb égetést érzett, de most nem csak a nyakán, hanem az egész testében, mintha lávát ivott volna, és tűz forró levegőt lélegezne.

Úgy engedte el a halandót, mintha égetné az érintés.


	8. Nyolcadik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Először is sűrű elnézések között, szégyentől lángoló arccal közölném, hogy nem csak a sok dolgom akadályozott a folytatásban. Savazzatok, most engedélyezve van...
> 
> Nagyon-nagyon sokszor gondoltam át ezt a fejezetet, de bármennyire is próbáltam nem egészen sikerült úgy megírni, hogy ne legyenek a karaktereknek OOC pillanatai.

8.

Arany íriszek vizsgálták a horizontot, mígnem megállapodtak egy ponton, látszólag a semmibe tekintve.

\- Látod őket? – kérdezte Thor, Heimdall mögött állva, az újjá épített hídon. Hangját átitatta az aggodalom.

\- Igen – jött az egyszerű válasz, Asgard kapuinak őrzőjétől. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Thor felkereste. – Azonban nem fogsz örülni, annak, amit látok – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal.

\- Beszélj.

\- A halandó, akit választottál, túl nemes egy ilyen kötéshez – kezdett bele. Thor arca megfeszült. – A szívében nem lakik gyűlölet Loki iránt, és a kötés ezt felismerte – fejezte be. A szőke hitt benne, hogy a Fémember pont elég ellenszenvet tart magában ahhoz, hogy ne tegyen kárt Lokiban, de mégis irányítsa őt. Tévedett.

Egy olvasással eltöltött hét az asgardi könyvtárban, sem segítette még több információhoz a félistent. Thor, ezért utálta a varázslatokat. A kötéseket sosem volt egyszerű értelmezni, főleg az olyanokat nem, amik egy életre szóltak. Még ő is értette, hogy miért nem lehetett őket könnyelműen használni. Olykor a kötések akaratosak és kiszámíthatatlanok voltak. Odin mégis ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Lokit hozzákössék valakihez. A legnagyobb szerencse talán az volt, hogy engedte Thornak kiválasztani a „gazdát”.

\- Mennyire fertőzte meg az elméjüket? – kérdezte Thor némi rettegéssel a hangjában. Heimdall egy pillanatra összehúzta a szemöldökét, majd végre Thorra nézett.

\- Loki elméjébe sikeresen behatolt, de a halandó, majdnem érintetlen maradt – mondta, és az ő hangja is hitetlenkedéssel volt tele, pedig az őrzőt nehéz volt lenyűgözni.

\- Ez hogyan lehetséges? – kérdezte a szőke, kikerekedett szemekkel. A varázslatnak pont olyan erősen kellene befolyásolnia Anthonyt, mint Lokit, ha nem jobban. Ezzel rákényszerítve, hogy meg tudja büntetni a testvérét, ha az szükséges. – Ha még Loki sem tudott ellene védekezni, akkor a Stark hogyan volt rá képes?

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos… - mondta Heimdall elgondolkozva. – Láttam, hogy képes volt ellenállni a jogarnak is.

\- A testében lévő szerkezet – motyogta Thor. Már ő is látta a fénylő eszközt, melynek ereje hasonlított a Tesseractéhoz, de sosem volt rá kíváncsi, hogy miért is van a férfi testében a gépezet.

\- Bármi is okozza, úgy tűnik jól választottál mestert, Lokinak – mondta Heimdall érzelemmentes arccal, majd kicsit félre billentette a fejét. – Ha jól hallom, a harcostársad téged hív.

Thor félre kapta a tekintetét. Odin nem hagyta, hogy a fia Midgard közelébe menjen. A szőke azonban semmit sem akart jobban, minthogy ellenőrzése alatt tartsa Starkot és Lokit. De a kilenc világot veszély fenyegette, és Asgardnak meg kellett védenie a békét. Az Yggdrasill ágait körül lengő sötétség már túl közel merészkedett a világfához. Az űrből érkező gonosz erő még nem fedte fel a célját, ami sokak szívében keltett aggodalmat. Talán, ha sikerülne elhárítania a veszélyt, Odin engedné, hogy Midgardra menjen.

Nem Loki volt az egyetlen, akit látni akart, de Jane biztonságban volt. A SHIELD biztosította erről. Thornak viszont kellett fogadnia a sorsot, amit testvére büntetésként kapott, még ha nem is örült neki.

\- Thor, tudom, hogy régóta meg szeretnéd látogatni Hogunt – kezdett bele Heimdall, és Thor kérdő tekintetét látva folytatta. – És, ha az újjá épített Bifrost véletlenül más világba küld, az csakis a véletlen műve lehet.

\- Köszönöm – mondta hálásan Thor de Heimdall a vállára tette a kezét, mielőtt elindította volna a portált.

\- Thor, emlékezz mit mondtam. A halandó csak „majdnem érintetlen” – figyelmeztette az őrző.

…oOo…

\- Hé! Jól vagy? – kérdezte Tony, a félistentől, aki nem szólt egy szót sem, mióta váratlanul felordítva térdre esett, a mellkasára szorítva a kezeit. A feltaláló már tapasztalta, hogy Loki nyakán felélénkül a jegy, ha az aesirnek egy kicsit agresszívabb a fellépése. Nem mintha ezt Tony kifejezetten bánta volna.

A félisten nem figyelt rá, csak a földet bámulta. A feltaláló letérdelt elé és megvizsgálta a férfi arcát, de lássuk be, ez nem sokat segített. – Jarvis, mi történt vele? – kérdezte Tony türelmetlenül.

\- Energia kisugárzást érzékeltem a testén belül, uram – válaszolta az MI.

\- Miért használta a mojoját? – kérdezte a feltaláló, még mindig az előtte térdelőt bámulva, míg észre nem vette, azt, amit Jarvis egy másodpercre rá megerősített.

\- A varázslat forrása a nyakán lévő jegy volt uram – válaszolta Jarvis. Tony, a Loki nyakán lévő mintát kezdte tanulmányozni, és az ujját a félisten állához téve felfelé fordította a férfi fejét. A kötésből alig észrevehető hajszálvékony csík futott felfelé, ami az állkapcsánál elhalványult és eltűnt. Hirtelen a Loki állát tartó karjára nézett, amin az ő jegye is izzott.

Hirtelen felegyenesedett, és amint a pánik alább hagyott, rájött, hogy neki nem okozott fájdalmat a kötés. A vékony kis szálak a karján araszolva elértek egészen a… Ennél a pontnál letépte magáról a pólót és megdöbbenve látta, hogy azok az ARC reaktornál megállnak, leszámítva egyet, amely halványan tovább haladt, feltehetőleg az állkapcsáig, mint Lokinak.

\- J, mit mutat az ARC reaktor szkennje? – kérdezte Tony.

\- Az ARC reaktor nem mutat változást – közölte Jarvis. A feltaláló idegesen töprengett, hogy vajon mi is történt. Mit okozott, azaz egy kis szál, ami a reaktort megkerülve haladt.

\- Rendben – nyugtatta meg magát, majd újból lenézett Lokira, aki mozdulatlan maradt, az egész esemény alatt. Ritkán esett meg, hogy a férfi nem tudta, mit tegyen, de ez a statisztika is megbukott, mióta egy őrült félisten megjelent az otthonában. Az öccséről már csak nem is beszélve. Milyen épeszű ember választaná Tonyt, hogy gondoskodjon valakiről, vagy, hogy útmutatást adjon neki.

Felsóhajtott és újra a félistenre nézett. – Loki, ébredj – próbálkozott Tony, csettintgetve a másik arca előtt. – Ha nem kelsz fel, akkor egy kicsit fájdalmasabb eszközhöz kell folyamodnom – figyelmeztette. Amikor valami nem működött, Tony mindig szétszedte és megvizsgálta, hogy mi lehet a probléma. Kár, hogy ezt élő személyekkel nem lehetett megtenni, de talán… az orosz módszer itt is működik. – Loki! – kiáltott rá. – Hát akkor… - visszakézből egy erőteljes pofont, adott a félistennek.

A csattanás nagyobbnak hallatszott a szoba csendjében, mint amekkora igazából volt, és Tony hazudott volna magának, ha azt mondta nem élvezte a dolgot, talán egy egészen picit. Loki arca meg sem rezzent, de a feltaláló megbánta a mozdulatot, amikor fájdalom robbant a kézfejében, és szitkozódva ölelte magához a sérült tagot. Mégis miből volt a félisten? Betonból?

\- Sajnálom, mester – jött egy selymes hang, majd Loki megragadta a feltaláló sérült végtagját és maga elé emelte. – Kérlek, engedd meg, hogy meggyógyítsalak – nézett a feltaláló szemébe, minden érzelem nélkül.

\- Oké – nyögte a férfi, ledöbbenve. Loki végig simított a hüvelykujjával Tony kézfején és a fájdalom azonnal enyhülni kezdett, míg végül meg nem szűnt. A félisten felállt, álló helyzetbe húzva Tonyt is, aki nem jutott szóhoz. Loki végül elengedte a kezét és egy lágy mosollyal az arcán nézett a feltalálóra.

A férfit a hideg rázta az előtte álló, félisten láttán. Rémisztő volt ez a viselkedés. Az arckifejezése kedvesnek tűnt, de az aurája egészen mást sugárzott. És egy olyan „már csak azért is halott leszel, mert így látsz” mosoly, nem sokat segített a feltaláló idegein.

Loki ártatlanul félre billentette a fejét. – Gondterheltnek látszol, Mester. Egy szavadba kerül és mindent megteszek, hogy enyhítsek a terhen, ami a válladat nyomja – Tonyt ismét kirázta a hideg, és lassan kihátrált a szobából.

\- Nem éppen a gondterhelt kifejezést használnám – mondta, és megállt a folyosón. – Mondd Loki, jól vagy? Mi történt, az előbb? – kérdezte bátortalanul. A félisten arcáról eltűnt a mosoly és semleges kifejezéssel nézett a feltalálóra.

\- Ráébredtem, hogy a tiéd vagyok. A kötés, ami kettőnk között van utat mutatott nekem. Az a sorsom, hogy téged szolgáljalak – közölte Loki, mintha legalábbis az időjárásról beszélgetnének, majd elfordította a tekintetét a férfiról.

\- Ez baj – morogta Tony. Ha Loki agyát tényleg ilyen erősen kimosta ez a nyamvadt mágia, akkor a férfivel eltöltött napjai valóban megnehezednek. – Nem tudnál, úgy viselkedni, mint a múlt héten? – kérdezte reménykedve. – Komolyan, azt sem bánom, ha Anthonynak hívsz.

\- Az a fajta modor, nem való Midgard hősének szolgájához – válaszolta, a második kérést teljesen ignorálva.

A férfi el kezdett idegesen fel-alá járkálni, hátha az eszébe jut valami használható, amivel helyre lehet hozni ezt a dolgot. Talán Thor segíthetne. – Szükségem van egy italra – motyogta.

\- Milyen fajtát kívánsz, uram? – kérdezte Loki. Tony felnézve rájött, hogy akár ki is használhatná a dolgot. Hiszen Loki azért van itt, hogy a büntetését letöltse. Talán, ha most utasítja és irányítja, akkor hamarabb vége lesz a szenvedéseiknek.

\- A hűtőben van egy skót wisky, ami jól esne – mondta a feltaláló és követte Lokit le a konyhába. A félisten nemes egyszerűséggel kitöltötte az italt és Tony elé tartotta a poharat, aki még mindig a férfi szemébe nézve belekortyolt az italba. – Loki…

\- Igen, Anthony mester?

\- Ez almalé – mondta Tony, miután megízlelte az italt. Loki rezzenéstelen arccal nézett rá, majd a semmiből a kezébe termett egy tőr. A férfi szíve hevesen kezdett kalapálni.

Loki azonban, a férfi minden gondolatának ellentmondva, a feltaláló kezébe nyomta a tőrt. – Az italt még korábban kicseréltem egy egészségesebb italra, annak reményében, hogy helyrehozzam az egészséged. Mindezt az engedélyed nélkül. A tévedésem megbocsájthatatlan – mondta, és Tony szemébe nézve fél térdre ereszkedett. – Kérlek, szabd ki rám a megérdemelt büntetésem.

A férfinek ekkor lett elege. A fegyvert és a poharat lerakta a konyha pultra és kisétált a nappaliba, ahol kiabálni kezdett. – Thor! Ide kell jönnöd! Kell a segítséged! – Tökéletesen idiótának érezte magát, ahogy egy üres szobában kiabál, egy Heidi – vagy akárhogyan is hívják – nevű egyénnek, akin keresztül ellehet érni Thort, de most nagy szüksége volt, valakire, aki tanácsot ad neki. És ki lehetne jobb, mint egy másik félisten?

\- Én segíthetek neked – mondta mögötte állva Loki, aki követte a konyhából.

\- Nem-nem. Te csak ülj le és maradj csendben pár percig – mondta Tony, egy gyorsan kialakuló fejfájással küszködve. A legijesztőbb, hogy Loki tényleg úgy tett, ahogy a feltaláló kérte. – Kérlek, siess – suttogta a férfi Thornak, mintha az meghallaná.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vajon Tonyt, hogyan befolyásolta a kötés?
> 
> Nyugodtan írhattok gondolatokat kommentben.


	9. Kilencedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit informatív a fejezet, probáltam nem túl dokumentum filmesre venni a dolgot...  
> Eszméletlenül sokszor javított fejezet, tényleg remélem, hogy élvezhetőre sikerült.
> 
> Jó olvasgatást ^^

9.

A férfi, egy hatalmas ásítással vetette le magát a kanapéra úgy, hogy a lehető legtöbb helyet elfoglalja a bútoron, alig hagyva teret másnak. Egy kifinomult mozdulattal, a helyére igazította a napszemüvegét és felvágta a lábait a dohányzó asztalra.

\- Jarvis, rendelj nekem egy pepperónis pizzát, jó sok sajttal – szólította meg a mennyezetet.

\- Ahogy óhajtja, uram – mondta az MI udvariasan. – A rendelése fél óra múlva megérkezik. Újra köszöntöm a Bosszúállók főhadiszállásán.

\- Tudod, ha már Tony pénzén élősködsz, legalább rendelhetnél valami normális ételt is – mondta Natasha, Barton feje fölött, a kanapé háttámláján támaszkodva.

\- Hé! A pizza rendes étel – tiltakozott az íjász. – Hadd élvezzem legalább egy kicsit, hogy egy hétig nem kell Hydra ügynököket lődöznöm, vagy titkos világmegsemmisítő fegyvereket lopkodnom, ha kérhetném.

\- Clint? – nézett le rá a nő hideg szemekkel.

\- Igen? – kérdezett vissza ártatlanul a bosszúálló.

\- Miért jöttünk a toronyba, amikor nincs is itt senki?

\- Mi az, hogy nincs? Itt van Jarvis – érvelt a férfi, de a társa tekintetét látva behúzta a nyakát. – Tony meghívott minket, nem emlékszel? – kérdezte. – Azt mondta érezzük magunkat otthon. Még szobánk is van, meg minden - Natasha továbbra is gyanakodva méregette a férfit. – Ugyan már. Itt sokkal nagyobb a tv és a videojátékok is eszméletlenek. Kár, hogy Tony nincs itt, végre elverhetném galagában.

\- Tony nem fog ide visszajönni egy darabig – mondta az orosz, mérlegelve az elhangzottakat. – Azonban én aggódom érte. Mióta szétmentek Pepperrel, alig hallani felőle– mondta minimálisan megenyhülve. Megkerülte a kanapét és helyet csinálva magának, lehuppant a társa mellé.

\- Pont te aggódsz miatta, aki általában minden lépését és mozdulatát lesed, mintha attól félnél, hogy ellenünk fordul? – kérdezte Clint csodálkozva.

\- Aggódom, hogy felrobbant valamit – jött az egyszerű válasz.

\- Tony mindig felrobbant valamit – nézett rá az íjász.

\- Igen, de a legtöbb esetben van rajta páncél – érvelt a kém.

\- Nem értem miért aggódsz annyira. Tony egy felnőtt ember, tud magára vigyázni – vágott vissza. Lehet, hogy a véleményét befolyásolta, hogy a legjobb nyilakat a feltalálótól kapta, de ha ezt nem veszi figyelembe, a férfiaknak akkor is össze kell tartaniuk.

\- Még az állítás első felében sem vagyok teljesen biztos – jelentette ki a nő, majd hirtelen oldalra kapta fejét. – Hallottad ezt?

\- Lehet, hogy a pizza futár – próbálkozott Clint. – Ugye, Jarvis? – A kérdését csend fogadta. – Jarvis…? Ez nem jelent jót – morogta a fegyvere után nyúlva.

…oOo…

A körülötte lévő világ ködben úszott és úgy érezte a koponyáját vattával tömték ki. Valaki előtte térdelt és szólongatta, de nem tudta elsőre megállapítani, hogy ki az. Lassan, mintha órák teltek volna el, elkezdte újra befogadni maga körül a valóságot.

Valaki megemelte az állát, és ő szembe találta magát Anthonyval. A férfi az arcát tanulmányozta, majd úgy tűnt, olyat lát, amitől megriad. Loki utolsó emléke, hogy a bolond halandót a falnak löki, az arcátlanságáért, majd…

Oh… Azt hitte, hogy ennél jobban ismeri ezeket a kötéseket, de tévedett. Ezek szerint, ez valami sokkal ősibb eredetű mágia, ami olyan összetett, hogy talán tényleg csak maga Odin érti meg. A bosszantó férfi megint a látóterébe került és mondott valamit, ami gyanúsan úgy hangzott, hogy „fájdalmasabb eszközök”. Mintha Anthonynak lennének ilyen eszközei.

Mikor vissza akart vágni, nem tudott megszólalni, sőt látva, a feltaláló megemelt kezét, rájött, hogy megmozdulni is képtelen, mert nem tudott kitérni az ütés elől, ami az arcát érte. Az egyetlen szerencséje, hogy a halandó egy gyermek ütési szintjét sem közelítette meg az ő, isten erejéhez képest.

Látva, hogy feltalálónak jobban fájt a kontaktus, mint neki, kárörvendően mosolyogni akart és rávágni, hogy „így jár, aki azt hiszi, hogy kárt tehet bennem”, helyette azonban egészen más jött ki. - Sajnálom, mester – mondta. A szája magától formálta a szavakat, és a teste magától mozdult, megérintve a halandó sérült tagját. - Kérlek, engedd meg, hogy meggyógyítsalak.

Ha nem lett volna ilyen kiszolgáltatott helyzetben, kinevette volna a halandó arcára kiülő döbbenetet. Mikor a férfi helyeselt, a mágiája önállóan használta a gyógyító varázslatot, észre vétlenül meggyógyítva a nyakán, az apró zúzódásokat is, amiket Anthony valószínűleg észre sem vett.

Hányingere támadt, már a gondolattól is, hogy teljesen ki van szolgáltatva a feltalálónak. Felállt és akaratlanul magával húzta a másikat is. A férfin nem volt póló, így látni lehetett az izmait, amik egyáltalán nem voltak olyan kidolgozottak, mint Thornak vagy az aesir harcosoknak. Gyenge halandók. A látvány mosolyt csalt az arcára, és egy valamiben biztos volt, ezért még meg fog fizetni ez a férfi, mert abban a pillanatban, hogy a kötelék megszűnik, hosszú ideig fogja kínozni őt, mielőtt végez vele.

Úgy tűnt az üzenet átment és Anthony tökéletesen tisztában volt a sorsával. Helyes, rettegjen csak. - Gondterheltnek látszol, Mester. Egy szavadba kerül és mindent megteszek, hogy enyhítsek a terhen, ami a válladat nyomja – mondta, és belül remegett az indulattól, aminek a helyét lassan átvette a pánik.

Mikor pár perccel később megnyugodott annyira, hogy észlelje, mi történik, már a kedvenc tőrét nyomta a bosszúálló kezébe és letérdelt elé, hogy megbüntessék. Rájött, innentől kezdve a kötés nem fogja fizikálisan megbüntetni, egyszerűen csak átveszi a teste felett az irányítást, és átformálja a tetteit, amikor Ő nem akar a másik kedvében járni. Attól pedig, hogy tudatában volt, hogy mi történik, még jobban szenvedett és talán az varázslat lényege is ez volt.

Szinte vibrált, ahogy az agya próbált valamilyen kiutat találni a helyzetből, amibe bele keveredett. A kötéssel kapcsolatos tudása hiányos volt, ami teljesen meglepetésként érte. Emlékezetében kutatva az ilyen mágiák után, biztos volt benne, hogy csak büntetést kellene, hogy kiszabjon rá, az adott kötelék, nem pedig teljesen irányítani a testét. Főleg a megtörhető kötelékeknél.

Amíg nem volt jobb terve, talán a legbiztosabb út, ha a gondolatait olyanra formálja, ami kielégíti a varázslatot, de mégis szabad akaratot biztosít neki. Nehéz, de Loki a hazugságok mestere, így elfogadja a kihívást, hogy megtévesszen egy köteléket.

A levegő megtelt egy különös feszültséggel, amiből Loki tudta, hogy megérkezett Thor. A varázsló nem is értette, hogy Anthony miért pont attól a mamlasztól vár válaszokat. Felsóhajtott és a feltalálóra nézett, aki még mindig póló nélkül Thor elé sietett. Szerencséjére, a kötelék engedte, hogy fejcsóválva az egyik kezébe temesse az arcát.

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Thor mit fog gondolni, és még ha szórakoztató is lesz a látvány, a tudat, hogy idiótákkal van körülvéve nem segített sokat a hangulatán.

…oOo…

Amint Thor belépett az ajtón, tekintetével megkereste Lokit, távolról tanulmányozva őt, majd a feltalálóra sandított. A bosszúálló félmeztelenül állt előtte és a félistennek egyből eszébe jutottak Heimdall szavai.

\- Fémember, remélem nem az öcsém tisztességét, akarod meggyalázni – morogta fenyegetően és az eget egy villám szelte át, melyet fülsiketítő dörgés követett. Thor tisztában volt az előtte álló férfi hírnevével, még akkor is, ha Lady Pepper szerint megváltozott. A bosszúálló döbbenten megállt, majd hisztérikus nevetésben tört ki.

\- Nem hinném, hogy Lokinak van olyan – mondta a szemét törölgetve a nevetéstől, amíg a félisten a nyakánál fogva fel nem emelte a földről, hirtelen jött haragjában. Senki sem vádolhatja ilyennel a testvérét.

Loki, aki eddig érdektelenséggel figyelte a jelentet, egy szempillantás alatt Thor előtt termett, és míg egyik kezével tőrt tartott a nyakához, a másikkal a feltalálót fojtogató karját szorította erősen.

Thor megértette, hogy hibázott és elengedte Tonyt, akinek a lábai végre elérték a földet, ahol köhögött párat, hogy meg tudjon szólalni. – Nálatok a fojtogatás valamilyen perverz előjáték, vagy mi? – kérdezte rekedten.

Thor, Lokira nézett, aki a történések ellenére bosszúsnak tűnt és Tony kijelentésére is csak a szemét forgatta, de a pengét nem vette el a torkától. A száját összeszorítva nézett vele farkas szemet. Bármennyire is úgy érezte Thor, hogy a Fémember kijelentése mélyen sértő volt, Loki érdekében talán jobb lesz, ha visszatartja a haragját.

Még most is voltak pillanatok, amikor visszatért a régi önmagához és úgy gondolta a harc, és a küzdelem előbb hoz eredményt. A testvérén ez azonban nem segített.

\- Thor – szólalt meg a férfi óvatosan, miután Loki kezét elirányította a másik félisten torkáról. – Nem is tudom, hogy mondjam el, de mint látod, Loki még jobban becsavarodott, mint azt hittük, hogy lehetséges – kezdett bele. – Mégis mi a fenébe, kevertél engem bele? – kérdezte és összenézett Lokival, akinek a tekintete nem tükrözött semmilyen érzelmet, de látszólag Stark megértett belőle valamit, és elhúzta száját. – Akarom mondani, mibe kevertél minket bele?

Thor gyanakodva méregette a párost, főleg a feltalálót, akin még mindig nem látszottak a változás jelei. – A kapcsolat, ami kettőtök között létrejött nem egy egyszerű kötés, annál ez sokkal bonyolultabb és összetettebb. Még Asgard könyvtárában sem akadtam rá teljesen – a mondatát Loki horkantása követte.

\- Te jártál a könyvtárban olvasni? – emelte meg az állát felsőbbségesen a fekete hajú, és hiába volt midgardi ruhába, pont olyan méltóságteljes volt a kiállása, mint amikor Asgard várának falai között járt. – Azt hittem a varázslat és egyéb tudományokba való belemélyedés, csak a gyengék mentsvára – jelentette ki, méreggel a hangjában.

\- Örülök, hogy visszatértél közénk, őskövület – szólította meg a halandó, mielőtt Thor válaszolhatott volna.

\- Eddig is itt voltam, Anthony mester – válaszolt Loki egy mosollyal az arcán, amitől úgy tűnt Starkon végig szalad a hideg.

\- Loki… - kezdett bele Thor.

\- Állj, elég – fordult felé a bosszúálló. – Ez már most rosszabb, mint a palladium mérgezés. Majd ha már Bambi is jobban lesz, felőlem halálra sértegethetitek egymást, de most inkább meghallgatnám, amit mondani akarsz – vágott a két félisten szavába. – Kezd az elejéről.

\- A kötelék neve nem szerepelt a szerződésen, amivel az megköttetett – mondta Thor.

\- Ez meg, hogy lehet? – érdeklődött Stark. – Pont most mondtad, hogy olvastál róla?

\- Odin szabta ki a büntetésem, így a szerződés a büntetést hajtotta végre, de a kötelék nevét magát nem tartalmazta – töprengett Loki hangosan, lassan ráébredve, hogy igazából soha nem is volt tudatában annak, hogy mivel sújtotta a Mindenek atyja. – Hiába ismeri Thor a paktumot, azzal sem vagyunk közelebb a megoldáshoz, ha csak… – Loki teljesen úgy hangzott, mint egykori önmaga, amikor valamilyen nyakatekert és mindent alátámasztó módon, kimagyarázta őt az apjuk előtt, egyes csínytevéseknél, amibe ő rángatta bele a fiatalabbikat. A mágus Thorra nézett, mint, aki rájött, hogy az egykori bátyja tud valamit. Thor ezt jó jelnek vette, és folytassa.

– Megtaláltam a varázslatot, aminél a kötelék, így befolyásolja a feleket – mondta Thor, és a szavait néma csend fogadta, de a biztonság kedvéért még hozzátette. – Az anyánk tudta, hogy Odin mivel büntetett és elárulta nekem a kötelék nevét.

\- Mit jelent az, hogy befolyásolja? – kérdezte a halandó, fennakadva az elhangzottak első felén, kicsit zavarodottan. – Ez megmagyarázná Loki viselkedését, de többes számban beszéltél. Nem érzem, hogy meg változtam volna – mondta, végig nézve magán, amíg a tekintete meg nem állapodott a szerkezeten a mellkasában. – Az ARC reaktor… de ha ez volt, ami miatt nekem nem lett saláta az agyamból, akkor magát a köteléket, miért nem tudta semlegesíteni a reaktor? Hogyan tudtátok egyáltalán hozzám kötni őt? – kérdezte Stark.

Thornak már nem maradt sok ideje, így felsóhajtott és folytatta. – A kötésekben lévő varázslat teszi lehetővé, hogy a felek milyen kapcsolatban állnak. Sok féle mágiát bele lehet szőni ilyen kötelékekbe, de vannak varázslatok, amik instabillá teszik a végeredményt, ezért azok megszakadnak vagy maguktól átalakulnak.

\- Mint az elemek, amik taszítják egymást – mondta a Fémember, és Thor örült, hogy könnyen követhető, amit mond. – Gondolod, hogy a kötésben olyan varázslatok vannak, amivel az ARC reaktor kapcsolatba lépett, és ezért nem tudott engem is befolyásolni a hókusz-pókusz? Biztos, hogy Lokiba nem rakunk ilyet? – mutatott az öccsére a férfi.

\- Abba valószínűleg egyébként is belehalnék – jelentette ki az Loki, a halandó vádló ujját tanulmányozva. – De, ha ez az óhajod…

\- Öröm – nyögte Stark.

\- Nem látom, hogy ebben mi okozna vidámságot – vonta össze a szemöldökét Thor, Tony válaszára.

\- Ez csak egy kifejezés – dörzsölte meg az arcát a Fémember. – Hogyan fordítsuk vissza?

Thor bizonytalanul méregette őket, majd felsóhajtott. – Sajnos, én sem tudom, mindenre a választ.

\- Nem meglepő – mondta Loki, majd felkapta a fejét és a szőkére nézett. A portál energiája megtöltötte a levegőt feszültséggel, és Thor tudta, hogy mennie kell. De még nem tudott mindent elmondani.

\- Loki! – kiabálta túlharsogva a zúgást, mielőtt az túl erőssé vált volna. – A kötés egy életre szól, a neve speglarhjärter, de talán Stark szerke…

…oOo…

Tony teljesen lesápadva állt a nappali közepén és Thor szavai visszahangoztak a fülében. Egy életre szól… egy életre… örökre. Sosem fog megszabadulni az őrült félistentől, aki hogyha ilyen állapotban marad, már a puszta jelen létével is halálra idegesíti őt. Kivéve, hogy most a társa is holtra váltan állt a helységben.

Nem csak, hogy Thor nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, de az utazó eszköze azért még egy méretes lyukat is hagyott a plafonján. Remek.

\- Uram – töltötte meg a szobát Jarvis angol akcentusának hangja, amire egyszerre néztek fel. – Problémát észlelek a bosszúálló toronyban – mondta és a beszéde megtelt statikussággal. – Barton ügynök… jogar… áll…

\- Jarvis – nyögte Tony. – Csak most ne hagyj cserben, cimbora…


	10. Tizedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombi vagyok...  
> Szóval miután egy síró masszaként sikerült feldolgoznom az új Amerika Kapitány filmet, a sok munkám ellenére is befejeztem a fejezetet.
> 
> Remélem örömötöket lelitek az olvasásban.  
> :3

10.

A csend, ami Tony könyörgő kijelentését követte, fülsiketítő volt. Igazán megérdemelt volna legalább öt percet – vagy inkább öt hetet -, hogy fel tudja dolgozni az elhangzottakat. Ha számba vesszük a történteket, akkor igencsak kijárt volna neki egy szünet. Idegesen a hajába túrt és elindult a műhely irányába, magára hagyva egy szintén ledöbbent félistent. Még egy fél gondolatot szánt arra, hogy talán jobb is, ha most hagy neki egy kis időt.

Az agya olyan gyorsan próbálta meg az információkat feldolgozni, hogy még ő is meglepődött néha, amikor teljesen úgy gondolkodott, mint egy számítógép. Az problémák, amiket nem tudott azonnal megoldani a háttérbe szorultak és csak a legfontosabb dolgokra összpontosított. Először is, valahogyan helyre kell állítani a problémát Jarvisnál. Míg az MI minden rendszerében jelen volt, ha toronyban van probléma, akkor az, nem terjedhetett volna ki ide is, a külön központok miatt.

A házat és a páncéljait is Jarvis irányította, még akkor is, ha az energiaforrást a testében lévő ARC reaktor szolgáltatta. Még soha senki nem tudta leállítani az MI-t, arról nem is beszélve, hogy meg sem próbálták. Loki és az életre szóló kapcsolatuk várhatott, a félisten tekintetéből kiderült, hogy egyelőre nem fognak tudni mit tenni a kötéssel. Pont leért a lépcső aljára, amikor az egész épület sötétségbe borult. Az egyedüli fényforrást a testében lévő reaktor adta.

Ha a tartalék generátor sem működött, akkor valami nem volt rendben. Talán a Jarvis elleni támadás nem csak hálózati behatolás, hanem valaki tényleg van az otthonában és a toronyban is. A műhely ajtaja automatikusan lezárt és az üveg golyóálló volt. Talán Loki tudna segíteni a bejutásban. A folyosó végéről hallott egy halk neszt, ami oda vonzotta a tekintetét.

Az alak, amit meglátott kicsit sem tűnt barátságosnak. Az ARC reaktor fényében lassan kibontakozott egy fehér arcú lény, ami úgy tűnt mintha egy rossz „zs” kategóriás horror filmből lépett volna ki, a kezében egy szokatlan nem földi fegyverrel. Persze Tony sem volt fegyvertelen, ha bele számítjuk a zsebében tartózkodó csavarhúzót, ami mindig az éppen viselt ruhájában kötött ki, valamilyen rejtélyes módon.

Fentről is dulakodás hallatszott, de a feltaláló nem merte elfordítani a tekintetét hegyes fülű ellenfeléről. Ahogy közelebb lépett, félre biccentette a fejét azt mérlegelve, hogy mit is fog tenni Tony.

\- Nyugalom Spock. Mi lenne, ha logikusan átgondolnánk? – kérdezte a férfi egy félénk mosollyal. Választ sajnos nem kapott, így megpróbált elhátrálni. Reményei szerint Loki képes volt magát megvédeni jelenlegi kifordult állapotában is.

A házat egy ordítás rázta meg, amire a fehér maszkos elkapta a tekintetét és Tony ezt kihasználva támadott. Úgy tűnt az alak egész testét valamilyen páncél fedi, kivéve a fülének egy részén.

A feltaláló már előre undorodott a dologtól. Egy nagyobb lépéssel már elég közel volt az ellenfeléhez, hogy egy jól irányzott mozdulattal bele állítsa a zsebéből előhalászott szerszámot. Sikeresen el is érte a behatolási pontot, de ellenfele gyorsabb volt és a kinyújtott kezére ráfogva az üvegajtónak szegezte egy erőteljes lökéssel, majd a fegyverét Tony fejéhez nyomta.

\- Loki! – kiáltotta Tony teljesen akaratlanul. Nagyon régen esett meg vele, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerüljön, de a páncélja nélkül nem tudta felvenni a harcot szuper emberekkel vagy földönkívüliekkel, még Happy külön boksz edzéseivel sem.

A fegyver felizzott és elvakította Tony látóterét, de a ránehezedő súly ugyanolyan hirtelen el is tűnt és egy fájdalmasnak hangzó reccsenéssel később, egyenesen egy zöld szempárral találta szembe magát. – Nem hittem, hogy egyszer ezt mondom, de őszintén örülök, hogy látlak - Loki félmosolyra húzta a száját és bólintott. A ruháját vér borította, ami látszólag egyáltalán nem zavarta az előtte álló félistent. Tony még egyszer végig futtatta a tekintetét a másikon, majd lepillantott a lábaiknál heverő támadójukra. Már most biztos volt benne, hogy azt a fegyvert meg is fogja vizsgálni, ahogy a New Yorki csatában a csituri által használt lőfegyverrel is tette. – Be tudsz juttatni? – kérdezte az üveg túloldalára mutatva. A fehér maszkos kiléte még várhat annyit, amíg hozzájut a páncél egy darabjához.

\- Be, de sietnünk kell – mondta Loki, miközben megfogta a feltaláló vállát és mire Tony észbe kaphatott volna, már benn voltak a műhelyében.

\- Nem mehetünk el – mondta és egyből az egyik kesztyűjéhez lépett. – Jarvis krízis protokollra kapcsolt, nem fog működni a páncél teljes egészében – magyarázta, miközben a vasember kesztyűjéből kihúzott egy vezetéket és az ARC reaktor egyik portjába kapcsolta azt, hogy működő képessé tegye. – Különben is, ki volt ez a Jason maszkos őrült?

\- Anthony mester, sokszor nem értem mire akarsz utalni – mondta Loki kifejezéstelen arccal. – A támadóid pedig sötét tündék voltak. Fenn is van kettő, de az egyikből ki tudtam szedni, hogy kiküldte őket, de a válasszal még várnom kell, többen is jöhetnek – mondta.

\- Mit akarnak egyáltalán? – kérdezte és körbenézett a műhelyében. – És miért nem működik a tartalék generátor?! – próbálta Tony életre kelteni az előtte álló műszert, ami fura sziszegő hangot adott ki.

\- Nyilvánvalóan minket akarnak – jegyezte meg Loki, mintha egy egyszerű tényt közölne. A feltaláló csak forgatta a szemét a kijelentésre, ami semmilyen használható információt nem tartalmazott.

\- Oké, de akkor miért támadták meg a tornyot? – kérdezte Tony, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a Bosszúállók főhadiszállását is hasonló kis tündék lepték el. Még egyszer utoljára megnézte a generátort, aminek látszólag semmi baja nem volt. – Bassza meg – szitkozódott.

Loki félre billentette a fejét. – Azt hiszem, rájöttem miért nem működik – mondta és becsukta a szemeit. A férfi egy szóbeli válaszra várt volna, de amikor rúnák jelei jelentek meg padlón és a falakon, egyből elfelejtett minden gúnyos megjegyzést. Parázsként izzottak a szimbólumok, amik megvilágították a helyiséget.

\- Varázslat? – sóhajtott hitetlenkedve Tony. – Meg tudod törni? – kérdezte reménykedve.

\- Igen, de csak ha megtalálom a gyenge pontját – nyitotta ki a szemét egy mély légvétel után a félisten. – Jönnek.

Tony felnézett és látta, ahogy a rúnák több alakot is megvilágítanak az üvegfal mögött. – Mi a gyenge pontjuk? Hova célozzak? – kérdezte a feltaláló Lokira pillantva, akinek a kezében megjelent egy tőr.

\- A sötét tündék erősek, de nem istenek – mondta Loki és azt a mosolyt, ami az ajkain játszott, egy ragadozó is megirigyelhette volna. – Neked azonban nem kell felvenned velük a harcot, mester. Elbánok velük egyedül is.

\- Persze. - Tony nem nézett rá, csak várt, amíg a közönségük közül az egyik fel nem emelte a fegyverét és át nem törte az üveget.

…oOo…

\- Barton jól vagy? Mi történt? – kérdezte a Kapitány, amint megpillantotta a bosszúállót a folyosón. A férfi az íját a föld felé irányította és úgy tűnt elég sokkos állapotban van, mert nem nézett föl Stevere, egyszerűen csak a semmibe meredt.

Körülötte a földön, fehér maszkos támadói hevertek nagyon is holtan, ahogy a sebesüléseiket elnézte.

\- Elvitték Natashát – mondta, mikor végre Stevere emelte a tekintetét. – Egyszer csak megjelentek a toronyban és lekapcsolták Jarvist. Natasha és én kitartottunk, de túl erőben voltak – mondta és megdörzsölte az orrát.

Steve nem sokkal azután kapta a segítségkérést Natashától, miután szétváltak New Yorkban egy sikeres küldetés után. Míg a két ügynök elment, hogy kipihenje magát a Bosszúálló toronyban, addig ő, úgy gondolta, hogy meglátogatja Peggyt. Sajnos, a látogatást rövidre kellett zárnia.

\- Mondták, hogy mit akarnak? – kérdezte a Kapitány.

\- Lehet, hogy igen – tűnődött a bosszúálló. – Csak éppen nem emberi nyelven.

\- Mégis, hogyan kapcsolták le Jarvist? – kérdezte Steve. – Azt hittem, hogy ő feltörhetetlen.

\- Minden feltörhető – fordult felé Barton egy komoly arckifejezéssel. – Remélhetőleg Tony, meg tudja majd javítani, bármit is tettek vele.

\- Hol van Stark? – jutott Steve eszébe a feltaláló a kijelentésre. – Azt hittem, hogy ő érkezik meg a leggyorsabban, ha valamilyen probléma adódik Jarvisszal.

\- Jó kérdés. Fury szerint nem lehet elérni, ami egyébként is gyanús.

\- Gondolod, hogy Tonyt keresték? – kérdezte Steve egy kis aggodalommal a hangjában.

\- Mi lenne, ha megnéznénk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét az íjász. – Ezt meg úgyis eltakarítja majd a SHIELD – lökődte meg az egyik hullát a lábával Clint.

…oOo…

Miután az MI leállt, Anthony magára hagyta fenn a nappaliban a gondolataival. A kötés, amit Thor mondott valóban megtörhetetlen, ami aggodalomra ad okot, de nem az övé lenne a legerősebb aesir mágus címe, ha nem találna ki valamit. Már csak arra kell figyelni, hogy előbb jöjjön rá, mint hogy a halandó meghal.

Hirtelen a levegőt varázslat töltötte meg. Loki összpontosított és három támadót érzékelt a házban, ebből egy Anthonyt fogja megtalálni előbb. A szoba egy távolabbi pontjára teleportált teljesen láthatatlanul, míg az előző helyen ahol ált, ott hagyott egy másolatot magáról. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, míg az ajtón át betört egy sötét tünde, aki minden óvatosságot mellőzve le akart a lőni az ott hagyott másolatot.

„Nem szabad kárt okoznia emberi lényben…” – emlékezett. Ez könnyen fog menni, mivel a támadói korántsem voltak emberek. Egy tőr jelent meg a kezében, amivel pontosan célozva elég erővel dobta nyakon az áldozatát, hogy az egyből meghaljon. A másik a konyhából fordult ki, de nem járt sok sikerrel, mert Loki hamar lefegyverezte, és így, hogy senki nem látta a bőre kék szint öltött és a végtagjainál fogva hozzá fagyasztotta a tündét a falhoz. Eljött a kérdések ideje.

\- Ki küldött? – kérdezte a tündék nyelvén és egy rúna jelekkel ellátott pengét a markolatáig a tünde hasfalába mélyesztett. Szerette ezt a tőrt. Még amikor nem tudta, hogy ki is ő valójában, a jötunn harcosokról olvasva akadt rá a varázslatra, mellyel belülről lehet csonttá fagyasztani az áldozatot, ami pont annyi időt ad, hogy kivallassák az illetőt. Persze most egy kicsit felgyorsítják a folyamatot.

\- Thanos eljön érted, bukott herceg – köpte a maszk mögül a tünde és Loki úgy érezte, az ő ereiben jobban megfagyott a vér, mint az előtte szenvedőben. Az arcán egy őrült mosollyal megforgatta a tőrt a sötét tünde hasában.

\- Már alig várom – suttogta, majd a csendet elnyomta egy sikoly. A félisten egy hirtelen mozdulattal kirántotta a halott testből a tőrt és eltüntette az egyik zsebdimenziójába, amit Odin nem tudott kinyitni.

Valahonnan lentről, valaki a nevét kiáltotta és egy húzást érzett a mellkasába, mielőtt Anthonyhoz teleportált volna.

…oOo…

Lokinak volt némi kivetni valója Stark „harcolási” stílusával kapcsolatban. De a jó része, hogy annak ellenére, hogy a mozdulatai könnyen követhetőek és nyilvánvalók voltak, legalább elegendő volt egy közeli lövés, olyan ellenfélre, akit már észrevett, hogy az holtan essen össze. Nem volt túl sok behatoló, de mégis gondot okoztak.

Nagy szerencséje, hogy ott volt vele Loki, különben már régen megölték volna. A férfi nem szerette a sötét tündék varázslatait, mindig, mindent túlbonyolítottak, ami gyakran elrejtette a legapróbb részleteket is. Amerre haladtak, Loki mindenhol ellenőrizte, hogy a varázslat, hol gyengül, és mikor végre megtalálta rájött, kell neki legalább öt perc, amíg csak arra figyel, hogy megtörhesse.

\- Fedezlek – mondta Anthony, mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatát, és ő összevonta a szemöldökét a váratlan kijelentésre. Végül bólintott és elkezdte lassanként kibontani a varázslat szövéseinek szálait, a leggyengébb ponttól haladva.

Teljesen meglepte a tudat, hogy bízik abban, amit Anthony mondott. Persze a férfi a mesterének számított, azaz a halandó az övé volt. Egy pillanatra megdermedt a gondolattól, de hamar összeszedte magát és folytatta. Mikor végre sikerült az utolsó szálat is szétszakítania, akkor nézett csak fel, hogy szembe találja magát egy sötét tündével, akinek a támadását már nem lesz ideje kivédeni. Ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést, mire hozzásimult egy mögötte álló testhez.

A feje mellett megpillantott egy vörös páncéllal fedett kart, amivel a hátához hozzásimuló Anthony lelőtte a támadóját.

\- Nagyon halkan settenkedett – mentegetőzött Anthony, ellépve Lokitól. – Elég nehéz így sötétben kiszúrni őket – mondta, kinézve az nappali ablakán, ahonnan látszott, hogy a nap még várat magára.

Bár Lokinak a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy megköszönje a mesterének a dolgot, sikerült a testét rávennie, hogy inkább bólintson helyette. A feltaláló végig nézett magukon egy elégedett tekintettel, amit a félisten nem tudott hova tenni. Kis vártatva elvakította őket a varázslat megszakításának köszönhetően visszaállítódó rendszerek működése.

\- Uram, behatolókat érzékelek a… Úgy tűnik a veszély már elhárult – mondta Jarvis angol akcentusa, ami láthatóan megnyugtatta Anthonyt, ezzel ugyanezt a hatást elérve Lokinál is.

\- Jó újra hallani téged, Jarv – köszöntötte az MI-t a feltaláló. – Mit mondanak az utolsó adatfájlok? – kérdezte a lényegre térve és Lokinak feltűnt, hogy a halandó tekintetében valamilyen ismeretlen intenzitás égett. Meg akarta tudni, hogy mi is történt pontosan.

\- Az utolsó adatfájlok Loki vizsgálatának, eredményeinek idejéből származnak. Úgy tűnik törlés történt az adatbázisban – mondta Jarvis és a félisten tudta, hogy miért néz rá így Anthony az elhangzottak után.

\- A varázslat képes blokkolni az energiaforrásokat, de a Midgardi rendszereket képtelen lenne manipulálni – erősítette meg Loki.

\- Akkor irány a torony – jelentette be Anthony, majd egyből meg is torpant Jarvis hangjától.

\- Uram, Barton ügynök és Steve Rogers most szálltak le a quinnjettel és két percen belül ideérnek – mondta.

\- Rendben, várjuk meg őket – morogta.

\- Biztos, hogy jó ötletnek tartod, ha engem is meglátnak, Anthony mester? – kérdezte Loki és átkozta magát, amiért még mindig nem tudta rávenni saját magát a „mester” megszólítás elhagyására. Legalább a viselkedése lassan helyre állt, még ha a gondolatait kétszer is meg kellett gondolnia.

\- Nos, az enyém vagy és nem igazán szoktam elrejteni a legdrágább kincseimet – mondta egy mosollyal, majd úgy tűnt lassan feldolgozza, hogy mit is mondott és teljesen merev lett a testtartása. Loki egészen eddig azt hitte, hogy a férfit nem befolyásolta a kötés, de úgy tűnik, hogy tévedett. Nem baj, így legalább végre valahára megtudta, hogy milyen szinten vannak.

\- Ahogy óhajtod – mondta Loki, de magában már elemezte az elhangzottakat. Azon túl, hogy éppen most titulálták egy tárgynak, volt jó oldala is, hiszen ezek szerint ő volt Anthony legdrágább kincse.

Ropogó hang jelezte, hogy valaki besétált a törött üvegen keresztül a házba, majd egy nyíl süvített el Anthony arca mellett egyenesen a félisten bal szemét megcélozva, aki könnyűszerrel elkapta a fegyvert és a földre dobta azt. Lokit nem nagyon izgatta volna a dolog, ha a támadás nem sebesíti meg Anthonyt. Igaz a vágás hajszál vékony volt a feltaláló arcán, ami valószínűleg csak azért történt, mert a hangra hátraforduló halandó fél centivel arrébb mozdult, de ez nem volt mentség.

Egy pillanat alatt az íjászon volt és olyan erővel lökte a falnak, ami nem tesz benne kárt, de elejti tőle a fegyverét. A Kapitány is támadott volna, de Anthony egy lövéssel kiütötte a kezéből a pajzsot és rácélzott a bosszúállóra. Loki nem várta ezt a fajta védelmet, minden esetre elégedettséggel töltötte el a két halandó zavarodott tekintete.

\- Kezdhetsz magyarázni, Tony – köpte izzó dühvel a hangjában Barton, miközben Lokira meredt. – De jobb, ha valami hihetővel állsz elő.


	11. Tizenegyedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt is van egy újabb fejezet! Remélem nem csalódtok :)
> 
> Jó olvasást!

11.

\- Mi lenne, ha előbb megvárnánk Furyt? – kérdezte Tony pár perc kínos csend után. – Gondolom már úgyis ide tart, és amíg ideér addig Loki és én mondjuk, elmegyünk letusolni – nézett végig Lokin és saját magán is. A ruháikat és a testüket is tündér vér borította. Hál istennek a folyadék nem valami undorító rózsaszín csillámokkal teli gyönyör volt. Már ez is valami. Mikor észrevette a Kapitány hitetlenkedő pillantását, összevonta a szemöldökét és próbálta enyhíteni a feszültséget. – Persze nem együtt tusolunk, hanem…

\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy szem elől tévesszünk titeket – mondta Steve még jobban kihúzva magát.

\- Bármikor nézheted, ahogy zuhanyozom Rogers, nem kellenek hozzá kifogások – mondta Tony a szempilláit rebegtetve.

Loki a szemét forgatta, majd hirtelen megjelent mögötte. A testén egy hideg borzongás futott végig, és mire újra végig mérte kettejüket, több dologra is rájött. Például, hogy Loki megtisztította magukat, valamilyen rejtélyes módon pólót varázsolt rá és, hogy a saját szerelését is visszaváltotta a szexi harcos bőrszerkóról, a hétköznapi szexi bőrnadrágra és selyemingre. Tony pedig átkozta magát, hogy még egy ilyen helyzetben is vonzónak találja a jelenséget.

Túl sokáig bámulhatta a Lokit az éhes tekintetével, mert Clint horkantása és Steve köhintése végre oda vonta a figyelmét a bosszúállókra. A két férfi visszaszerezte a fegyverét és habár nem fenyegetően, de maguknál tartották azokat. Tony már leengedte a kezét és Loki rosszalló tekintete ellenére elkezdte levenni róla a páncél kesztyűt. Persze egy szintig bízott a társaiban, de ha nincs ott Loki, akkor nem veszi le az egyetlen eszközt, amivel megvédheti magát. Valamiért azonban megbízott a félistenben, hogy ő majd megvédi. Fenébe a kötéssel.

\- Jarvis, mikor érkezik meg a SHIELD? – kérdezte Tony.

\- Előre láthatólag tíz percen belül. Fury igazgató addig is szeretne Önnel beszélni – mondta Jarvis és Tony meg sem lepődött rajta.

\- Persze, kapcsold be – mondta annyi nyugalommal, amennyit csak a hangjára tudott erőltetni.

\- Stark! – töltötte be Fury erőteljes hangja a nappalit. – Mégis miért nem lehetett magát elérni?

\- Éppen egy tündérmesébe kerültem – magyarázta Tony a legkisebb megbánás jele nélkül a kijelentésére.

\- Magát is megtámadták, azok a furcsa lények? – Tony felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ha a fehér maszkos, fegyverrel hadonászó kislányos rémálmokra gondol, akkor igen… - helyeselt. – Fury, van magának egy meglepetésem – mondta óvatosan.

\- Nem szeretem a meglepetéseket – morogta az igazgató.

\- Itt van Loki – köpte Barton, mielőtt bármi elterelő kicsusszanhatott volna Tony száján.

\- Ugyanarról a Lokiról beszélünk, aki megtámadta New Yorkot? – kérdezte vészjóslóan halk hangon az igazgató.

\- Igen – erősítette meg Steve, mire Tony vetett rá egy sötét pillantást. Ez a nap csak egyre jobb lesz. Mikor a vonal végén Fury túl sokáig hallgatott, az valami egészen rosszat sejtetett.

\- Fury, ugye nem éppen most állítja rám az egész SHIELD-et? – kérdezte Tony aggódva. A vonal halk maradt. – Jarvis?

\- Az üzenetet már módosítottam és átvettem az irányítást Fury igazgató gépe felett – mondta tárgyilagosan az MI.

\- A gondolataimban olvasol, Jarv – vigyorgott a feltaláló. – Ezért előrébb hozom a szoftver frissítéseidet.

\- Köszönöm uram.

\- Tony ennek nem lesz jó vége – szólalt meg Steve. – Bármit is tervezel, Fury nem fogja hagyni, hogy Loki szabadon kószáljon vagy, hogy összejátszatok.

\- Most komolyan. Még nem is csináltam semmit, miért kell egyből a legrosszabbat feltételezni – sóhajtotta.

\- Még? – kérdezett vissza Clint.

\- Úgy csináltok, mintha világuralomra akarnék törni Lokival – morogta Tony vádlón, Steve szemébe nézve. – Egy kicsit azért bízhatnátok bennem.

\- Elég nehéz mikor Loki oldalán állsz – mondta Steve, mire Tony egy olyan hangot adott ki magából, ami erősen hajazott egy kvíz show rossz válaszának jelző dudájára.

\- Rossz válasz – erősítette meg a feltaláló a Kapitány gyanúját a búgással kapcsolatban. – Ő áll az én oldalamon.

\- Ezt most komolyan higgyük is el? – kérdezte az íjász undorodva.

\- Szóval tényleg nem hazudtak – jött egy hang az ajtóból, amire mindenki odafordult. – Tényleg Loki a különleges vendég. – Tony követte a tekintetét a kanapéjára, amire a félisten leült és érdeklődve figyelte a jelenetet. A feltaláló nem tudta, hogy mikor helyezte magát kényelembe. – Mondja Stark, megkérhetném, hogy többször ne törjön be a SHIELD rendszerébe? – vonzotta magára a feltaláló tekintetét, az igazgató.

\- Meg tenné, hogy nem uszítja rám a kommandósait, már az első adandó alkalommal, amikor úgy érzi, hogy hibáztam? – kérdezett vissza Tony, és a helyzet kellemetlen mivoltától eltekintve, az igazgató nem irányított rájuk pisztolyt, egyszerűen csak a fegyvertáskáján tartotta a kezét. Csodálatos.

\- Nem lehetünk magával elég óvatosak – mondta Fury és Tonyt nem érte meglepetésként a kijelentés, a mögüle érkező kuncogás viszont igen.

\- Popcornt ne hozzak? – nézett rá Tony szemrehányóan.

\- A bajtársaid már nem jelentenek veszélyt rád nézve – közölte vele Loki. – Nem látom értelmét a védelmednek a jelen helyzetben, Anthony mester – közölte a félisten, direkt megnyomva a „mester” szót. Tony felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Anthony mester? – jött a nappaliban lévő három férfitől egyszerre a kérdés és Tony már meg is értette Loki szándékát. Ügyes. Nagyon ügyes.

\- Igen – mondta Tony.

\- Akkor talán kezdjük az elején Stark – lépett közelebb Fury.

\- Az hiszem szükségem lesz egy kávéra… nem is, inkább egy üveg alkoholra. – A Kapitány kissé csalódottan nézett rá, míg Sólyomszemet, úgy tűnt nem lepi meg a dolog. Fury pedig egyenesen elutasítónak tűnt. – Oké, akkor talán még sem – mondta Tony és vett egy mély levegőt, kihúzta magát és elővette a legjobb, médiának szánt mosolyát, ami kiülhetett az arcára. – Csakhogy tisztázzunk pár dolgot. Rövid leszek, tömör, lényegre törő és…

\- Én inkább szeretném tudni a részelteket – mondta Clint.

\- … és ha nem szakítotok félbe, mindent elmondok, amit tudok a helyzetről – mondta, majd egyenként mindegyiknek a szemébe nézett. – Loki büntetéséért Asgard volt felelős és ki is szabták a büntetését, ami a velem való együttműködése. Thor pár hete megjelent és úgy döntött, hogy aláírat velünk egy varázsszerződést, amivel majd Loki nem tehet kárt bennem, vagy akárki másban.

\- Hogyan lehetsz ebben, ennyire biztos? – kérdezte Steve.

\- Úgy, hogy Legolas sem szenvedett maradandó károsodást, attól, hogy lefegyverezték, pedig mind tudjuk, hogy Loki mennyire erős – érvelt Tony. – Mindamellett, eddig semmilyen fenyegetőt nem tett, az itt léte alatt.

\- Én inkább arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy miért hívta magát mesternek? – kérdezte Fury a feltalálótól.

\- Kényszerítve van az együttműködésre – ismerte be Tony, a lehető legjobban kerülve a „szolga” szót. – Látjátok a kezemen a jeleket? – kérdezte az alkarjára mutatva – Loki nyakán is hasonlóak vannak. Mondhatjuk, hogy össze vagyunk kötve. A lényeg, hogy nem a föld leigázása miatt van itt, hanem csak a büntetését tölti – mondta, de amikor szavait hallgatás fogatta, összevonta a szemöldökét. – Nem kell benne megbíznotok, vagy félnetek tőle. Elég, ha nekem hisztek.

\- Azt akarja nekem mondani, hogy maga irányítja Lokit? Egy félistent? – kérdezte Fury haraggal a hangjában.

\- Igen – húzta ki magát a feltaláló.

\- Mégis milyen őrült adna ekkora hatalmat egy Stark kezébe? – kérdezte Fury.

\- Az istenek királya, Odin – mondta Loki, mire Fury felhorkantott. – Találhatja viccesnek is a dolgot, de Asgard az, aki több száz éve vigyáz Midgardra. Már azelőtt maguk között jártunk, mielőtt felfedezték volna, mi az a kerék – jegyezte meg a félisten, jól szórakozva a halandók arcára kiülő döbbeneten.

\- Lehet, hogy lassabban öregszenek, és erősebbek nálunk, de attól még nem lesznek többek a szemünkben veszélyt jelentő idegeneknél. Most pedig velem jön a SHIELD-be – mondta.

\- Nem hinném – állt a félisten elé Tony. – Senki nem viszi el a pajtimat… még egyszer – vont vállat.

\- Nem gondolnám, hogy van beleszólása, Stark. Loki egy háborús bűnös és nem érdekel, hogy milyen büntetést szabtak ki neki a fellegek között, be fogom zárni – mondta Fury, míg a mögötte álló két férfi hallgatott.

\- Bármit is akar a maga SHIELD-je tenni velem, nem fog menni. Az egyetlen, aki parancsol nekem az Anthony.

\- Szóval Lokit tényleg lehet irányítani? – kérdezte Barton egy gonosz mosollyal az arcán. – Milyen érzés, amikor megcserélődnek a szerepek? – címezte a kérdést a félistennek az íjász.

\- Anthony mesterrel meglehetősen élvezetes – vágta oda neki Loki, egy elégedett mosollyal nyugtázva, a Barton arcán megjelenő undort.

\- Azt hittem, hogy jobb vagy annál, minthogy szolgát tarts, Tony – hangzott Steve csalódott hangja, aki az egészből megint azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy a feltaláló a hibás. Nem meglepő, sosem ismerték egymást igazán.

\- Csak olyat neveznék rabszolgának, akit úgy is tartanak. Mondjuk inkább azt, hogy Loki a társam – tárta szét a karját.

\- A társaidnak, a bosszúállóknak kellene lenniük – válaszolta Clint. – Csak azért mert irányítod, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem hazudik neked. Le merném fogadni, hogy tudja, hogy miért jöttek ezek a lények.

\- Tudja, de mivel én voltam a célpont, így talán elegendő, ha csak én tudom – mondta Tony. – Néztem már szembe hasonló problémákkal.

\- Elvitték Natashát – sziszegte Sólyomszem. – Őszintén nem érdekel, hogy ő volt-e vagy sem, ha tudja, hogy hol van Nat, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudja, akkor meg fogja mondani. Tony lásd be, hogy velünk kell, hogy jöjjön. - Romanoff eltűnése egészen új fejlemény volt Tony számára és nem hagyta hidegen az eset. A nő egészen elviselhető volt, amikor levetette a kém ösztöneit. Persze ez nem sokszor történt meg, de előfordult. A feltaláló aggódva figyelte, ahogy Sólyomszem keze még erősebben szorítja az íját, gyilkos tekintettel méregetve a félistent.

\- A csiturit és engem is Thanos küldött Midgardra, azért hogy megszerezzük neki a Tesseractot és közben elfoglaljuk a világotokat – szólalt meg Loki. – Remek tervnek tűnt számára, hogy pont azt a világot igázza le, ami Asgard védelme alatt áll. Persze ez remek lehetőség volt, hogy megszökjem az őrült titán karmai közül. – Tony összevonta a szemöldökét és érdeklődve hallgatta Loki magyarázatát. Még nem volt idejük beszélni a történtekről, és így Tonynak a többiekkel együtt kellett megtudnia mi is történt. Jobb szerette, ha másoknál előbb szerez tudomást az őt is érintő bajokról.

\- Szóval nem akartál a Föld ura lenni? – kérdezte Barton felvonva a szemöldökét. – Akkor miért nem segítettél megállítani sereget?

\- Ne érts félre, nem érdekelt Midgard sorsa, csak az, hogy megszabaduljak tőle – töprengett el a félisten. – A probléma, hogy még mindig vissza akar szerezni. Ezért küldte a sötét tündéket is. Én túl nehéz célpont vagyok, így egyszerűbb azt megtámadni, aki a… „társam” – nézett Tonyra.

\- De miért? – kérdezte Fury. – Mitől olyan fontos maga, ennek a Thanosnak?

Loki itt megállt és Tonyra nézett. Egy pillanatra a közömbös tekintetben a feltaláló észrevett valami ismerőset, amit már látott a félistennél: „Nem tudhatják, ne bolygasd, apucis gondok.” Tony mérlegelte a dolgot. Kényszeríthetné, hogy Loki elmondja, de nem fogja. Még nem.

\- Tudja Fury, azt a becenevet, hogy őrült titán ki kellett érdemelnie. Valószínűleg valamilyen, a saját fejében kiforgatott igazság miatt akarja Lokit visszakapni – mondta Tony, az igazgató felé fordulva.

\- Loki tudhatná, hogy mi az, hiszen ő is hasonlóan őrült – mondta Sólyomszem. Tonyban erős késztetés uralkodott, hogy beintsen az íjásznak, de inkább türtőztette magát és az előttük álló problémára koncentrált.

\- Mi lenne, ha átadnánk neki Lokit? – kérdezte Rogers, és a levegő szinte megfagyott a szobában.

\- Natasháért cserébe – tette hozzá Clint egy elégedett mosollyal, mint aki éppen rájött a tökéletes megoldásra.

\- Szóval engem vádolsz szolgatartással, - kezdte Tony keserű szájízzel – de simán a halálba küldenél valakit. A válaszom erre: ne…

\- A Kapitánynak igaza van – mondta Loki, amitől Tony ledermedt. – Ez a logikus lépés.

\- Van valami egészen helytelen abban, hogy Loki is egyetért – morogta az igazgató és Tonyra nézett, aki a kezeit ökölbe szorítva meredt a félistenre. – Egyelőre bezárjuk.

\- Segítek megkeresni és visszahozni Natashát, ha nem vesztek tudomást Lokiról – ajánlotta Tony a fogát csikorgatva. – Asgard különben sem fog örülni, hogyha más is beleszól a kiszabott büntetésbe. Szerintem maradjunk meg annál az egy ellenségnél, mielőtt még az istenek földjét is magunkra haragítjuk.

\- Ha tényleg azt hiszi, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjuk az elefántot a szobában, akkor téved – mondta Fury, mint aki lezárja a vitát. – Lokit bezárjuk, maga pedig segít kitalálni, hogyan oldjuk meg a problémát.

\- Ha be akarja zárni Lokit, akkor vigyen engem is – jelentette ki Tony végül.

…oOo…

\- Meg se szólalj – morogta Tony, mikor tíz perccel később Loki kifejezéstelen arccal ránézett cellájukban. A félisten szája mosolyra húzódott.

\- Hogyan tovább Anthony …? – kérdezte Loki és közben ráharapott a nyelvére nehogy kimondja, hogy „mester” szót.

\- Őszintén szólva, megvárom, míg kitakarítják a házamat és utána már vissza is mehetünk – vont vállat a feltaláló. – Még Fury sem olyan ostoba, hogy megpróbáljon bezárva tartani. Pepper, habár utálja az összes döntést, amit az életemben hozok, segíteni fog nekem.

\- Lady Potts? – kérdezte Loki. Az utolsó, amit a nőből látott, hogy ott hagyja a férfit, mert képtelen vele egy szobában lenni. – Mégis miért segítene neked?

\- Mert a barátja és a főnöke voltam azelőtt, mielőtt a… többek lettünk volna. Na meg itt van Jarvis is! A lényeg, hogy… - itt felnézett az egyik rájuk figyelő kamerára és fújt egy csókot a szerkezetnek. Loki kérdő pillantással figyelte a halandót. – A lényeg, hogy Jarvis megbénította a rendszert, így most elmondhatod az igazat, hogy mit is akar tőled Thanos.

Loki elégedetten nézett a halandójára, aki megvédte a saját társai elől. Még Thor sem volt hozzá ilyen kegyes gyerekkorukban. Talán itt az ideje elmondani egy-két dolgot.


	12. Tizenkettedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mindig látom, hogy a többi író mennyi gondolatot oszt meg az olvasóival egy-egy fejezetnél. Nekem mégsem jut semmi ilyenkor az eszembe, azon az egy dolgon kívül, hogy remélem, hogy nektek is annyira tetszeni fog majd az írásom, amennyi örömet nekem okoz megírni.
> 
> Minden esetre jó olvasást kívánok ^^

12.

Idővel még ezt is elmondta volna a halandónak, akkor is, ha nem kényszeríti rá a kötés, de így mégis csak könnyebben jöttek a szavak, mint azt előtte hitte volna.

\- Nem a Tesseract volt az egyetlen, amit nem vittem el neki – mondta Loki, minden szó után könnyebbnek érezve magát. – Van egy fegyver, ami Jöttunheimrből származik, és csak egy királyi vérvonalat magában hordozó jötunn tudja irányítani az erejét. Az ősi tél szelencéjének hívják, és a földön ez volt, ami az első jégkorszakot előidézte még évezredekkel ezelőtt. Ez, az örökségem. – Ha tehette volna, egész életén át tagadja a nyilvánvaló tényt, hogy nem aesir, de most az egyszer, ebben a fullasztó zárkában, valahol a föld alatt elásva, képes volt ezt bevallani az egyetlen személynek, aki segíthet neki. Aki segíteni akar neki.

\- Az örökséged… az ősi tél szelencéje, amit Thor nem képes irányítani – értette meg Anthony. – Hé, ez különlegessé tesz téged vele szemben. Erre gondoltál már? – kérdezte vidáman.

\- Ez, egy szörnyeteggé tesz engem vele szemben – sziszegte, még mindig nem nézve a feltalálóra. Anthony hallgatott egy darabig, majd hirtelen megdöbbenve beszívta a levegőt, mire Loki aggódva felé fordult.

\- Egek, akkor te vagy Articuno, a legendás pokémonok egyike? – kérdezte.

\- Azt hiszem, inkább úgy teszek, mintha ezt nem hallottam volna… - motyogta Loki fáradtan, meg sem próbálva megérteni, hogy miről beszél a férfi. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy Anthony rádöbben mit vallott be és lenézi őt.

\- Világos, nem szerezheti meg a Tesseractot, mert az Asgardban van, ezért inkább elvesz egy másik fegyvert. A földet még mindig könnyebb célpontnak látja – tárta szét a karját a halandó, végre komolyan véve a dolgot. – De téged nem fog tudni irányítani – mondta Anthony elgondolkodva. Loki szája egy apró félmosolyra húzódott.

\- Amíg nem voltunk összekötve, addig nem tudott volna, mert képes lettem volna szabadon mozogni. Rejtőzködni előle. Most azonban téged rákényszeríthet, hogy parancsolj nekem. – Összekulcsolta a kezeit a háta mögött és nem nézett Anthonyra.

\- És, ha azt mondom, hogy szabadon mozoghatsz? – kérdezte a feltaláló.

\- Akkor te védtelen maradsz… - Anthony csak horkantott egyet és hitetlenkedve nézett rá. – Mi az?

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem létezik olyan ember ebben a galaxisban, aki bármit is rákényszeríthetne Tony Starkra? – kérdezte egy elégedett mosollyal. Mire Loki felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Anthony – kezdte -, majd ha ott állsz előtte és azt kéri tőled, hogy válassz köztem és Natasha Romanoff között, akkor mindenki tudja, hogy kit fogsz választani – szegte fel az állát, majd közbe vágott mielőtt a halandó megszólalhatott volna. – Persze, örömmel meghozom ezt az áldozatot a mesteremért… - mondatta vele a kötés, mielőtt magára haragíthatná a mesterét.

\- Loki! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Anthony. – Mint a mestered, megtiltom, hogy meghozz egy ilyen áldozatot. Ki fogjuk találni, hogyan törjük meg a köteléket. Egyszerű a terv: visszaszerezzük Romanoffot, megöljük Thanost és felszabadítunk téged.

Loki megszorította az orrnyergét és visszafordult Anthonyhoz. – Beszélhetek őszintén, mester? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon, mire a férfi összevonta a szemöldökét és bólintott.

\- Igazán hízelgő, hogy próbálsz megvédeni a világtól, mintha a te exkluzív kis kedvenced lennék, még akkor is, ha úgy teszel, mintha ez nem így lenne, de a dolgok nem ennyire egyszerűek. Thanost nem lehet csakúgy megölni. Sokkal okosabb és őrültebb, mint azt ti halandók hiszitek. Még maga Odin is tart tőle. Egy olyan köteléket, ami pedig nekünk van, nem lehet megtörni, ha csak nem akar valamelyikünk meghalni! – darálta miközben elkezdett körbejárkálni. – Szükségünk lesz segítségre is és…

\- Most pánikba estél? – kérdezte Anthony és Loki majdnem elesett a saját lábában a megdöbbentő kijelentés hallatán.

\- Nem estem pánikba – morogta a félisten.

\- Miért kéne meghalnunk? – kérdezte a férfi felfigyelve a számára egyetlen lényeges információra.

\- Speglarhjärter, azaz a Tükörszív inkább átok, mint kötés – mondta, majd leült Anthony mellé. – Ha jól emlékszem van róla egy vers az egyik könyvemben – motyogta, majd a semmiből előhúzott egy körülbelül kétezer oldalas, ütött kopott kötetet és elkezdte lapozgatni. Valamilyen varázslatos módon Anthony nem szólt semmit, csak közelebb húzódott hozzá és figyelte a lapok rejtélyeit. Loki elgondolkozott, hogy mit meg nem adna, ha a halandó valóban a barátja lenne és nem mestere. Végül megtalálta, amit keresett. A könyv előző tulajdonosa firkantotta a megsárgult lapra, mint egy elveszett ősi kötés talányát. Felolvasta, majd Anthonyra pillantott, aki felvont szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá. A nyelvezete. Még egyszer nekiállt, de most úgy, hogy a halandó számára is érthető legyen.

Két szív dobbanjon egyszerre,  
Egyik a szolga, másik a mestere.  
Árnyék szív követ, igaz szív ver.  
S ha tükre nincs, ne ébredjen fel.

\- Ennyi? Négy sor? Ennek melyik részéből szedted össze, hogy meg kell halnunk? Mert nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy semmi ehhez hasonlót nem ír a szöveg – kérdezte póker arccal Anthony, mire Loki csak a szemét forgatta.

\- A szívem a tiédet tükrözi, ezért ha a te szíved megáll, akkor én is meghalok. Mivel a két szerv mondhatni egyként működik, ha kivágnám a szíved és meg tudnám úgy őrizni, hogy működjön, akkor képes lennék nélküled élni, te azonban meghalnál. Bár ezt elég nehéz kivitelezni. A másik lehetőség, hogy valamilyen csoda folytán meghalok, majd visszajövök az életbe.

\- Elég elborzasztóan hangzik – öltötte ki a nyelvét a feltaláló. – Miért nem tudod, ezt romantikusan elő adni. Például: puszta szerelemből neked adom a szívem, így habár meghalok, örökké veled leszek… a… szívedben – fonta össze az ujjaikat Anthony közel hajolva Lokihoz, aki kivételesen megvárta, míg a halandó befejezi a gyerekes műsorát.

\- A lényeg, hogy kevés olyan lény van, aki képes lenne túl élni, ha kivágják a szívét, vagy, hogy meghal és visszajön az életbe – mondta Loki.

\- Thor egyszer már azt hitte, hogy meghaltál… tévedett – vonta össze a szemöldökét Anthony.

\- Látszólag – közölte vele a tényt Loki olyan arccal, mint aki már teljesen kész van a halandó ostobaságától.

\- Mégis mi történt, mi után lezuhantál a hídról? – kérdezte Anthony nem nézve rá. Loki az ajkába harapott, meggátolva, hogy akár egy szót is kimondjon. A csend itt kissé hosszabbra nyúlt és a halandó végül észlelve a belső dilemmáját, elmosolyodott és megkegyelmezett neki. – Nem kell elmondanod, ha nem akarod. – A félisten ránézésre is látta, hogy a feltaláló tudatát csiklandozza a tudásvágy, de visszafogja magát. Még.

Az ajtón túlról döngő léptek zaja hangzott fel, ami az ő cellájukhoz közeledett, majd megállt az ajtó előtt.

\- Szerintem Steve az – tippelt Anthony. – Fury már starkot kiáltott volna. – Loki felhúzta a szemöldökét és az ajtóra fókuszált.

\- Barton az – jelentette ki, pont mielőtt kinyílt volna a bejárat, felfedve a belépő íjászt. Anthony ámulattal telve nézett rá, kissé kizökkentve ezzel a félistent. Lokira senki nem néz így. Általában az első kérdés, hogy csalt-e, vagy varázslatot használt, míg a tekintetek mindig vádlók maradtak.

\- Fury beszélni akar veled, Tony – mondta Clint nem kis ellenszenvvel végigmérve Lokit, aki válaszul csak felállt és a kezét nyújtotta Anthonynak, aki kissé értetlenül követte a példáját, teljesen hidegen hagyva a felkínált kezet. – Kérte, hogy állítsd le Jarvist, mert ha még öt percig AC/DC-t kell hallgatnia, és most idézek: szétrúgom a páncélba bujtatott seggét, még akkor is, ha az összes csont, szilánkosra törik a lábamban.

\- Az a zene klasszikus. Különben is, jól állna Furynak a faláb. Menne a szemfedőhöz. Olyan lenne, mint egy kalóz – mondta Anthony, majd felsóhajtott. – Oké. Jarvis, ha megtennéd.

\- Uram, felhívnám a figyelmét, hogy az első lemezről már csak egy szám van. Mire a tárgyalóba érnek pont lejár – szólalt meg az MI ártatlan hangja.

\- Tony, ne – kérte Clint a bejárat oldalának dőlve, keresztbe font karral.

\- Ismersz.

\- Csak menjünk már. Majdnem, hogy fizikai fájdalommal jár, ha egy helységben kell lennem… vele – motyogta, de nem nézett rá Lokira, egyszerűen csak Anthonyt várta.

\- Később mondd el, hogy miből jöttél rá, hogy Legolas jön – suttogta oda neki a halandó, mielőtt kilépett volna a cellából magára hagyva a félistent. - Amíg vissza nem érek, légy szem előtt – Lépett vissza. – Nem hinném, hogy tennének bármit is, de…

\- Tony – morogta Clint és hátrébb tolta a férfit, hogy vissza tudja zárni az ajtót.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy kb. egy perc alatt feltudnám törni ezt a zárat. A panel gyenge pontja itt…

\- Fogd be! – kiáltott rá Barton, nagyobb erővel zárva be az ajtót, mint az szükséges lett volna.

Loki körbe nézett az üres helyiségben. Amint elhaltak a léptek zajai, a csend régi barátként üdvözölte. Mindazok után, hogy milyen hevesen védte őt a halandó, most egyszerűen kisétált és magára hagyta. Anthonyn kívül itt mindenki a fejére pályázott és, ha meggyőzik a halandóját, hogy felesleges és veszélyt jelent, akkor meghal. Minél tovább gondolkozott a dolgon, egyre jobban kétségbeesett és minden helyzetből csak a rossz kimenetelt látta. Pont olyan volt, mint mikor Thanos sötétséggel és őrülettel fertőzte az elméjét. A pánik, a kétségbeesés, a reménytelenség, a depresszió és a magány egy olyan útra taszították, ahol a szabadulásért ártatlanok életét kellett kioltania. De megszökött és Thanos most nem volt itt. Akkor mégis hogyan képes érezni ezt a belőle áradó sötétséget?

Vett egy reszketeg, mély levegőt és lerogyott padra. Talán nem csak ő tud olyan precízen hazudni és Anthony egész eddig kijátszotta és Thanost segíti. Nem. Anthony pocsékul hazudik. Ő inkább mindent egy gyerekes személyiség mögé rejt, de ezt még ő sem lenne képes leplezni. De valaki van itt, aki… van itt egy kém, jött rá.

Ki lehet az? Ha még valaki eltűnik, aki fontos Anthonynak, akkor sokkal könnyebben fogják befolyásolni a halandót. De a férfi nem kockáztatná Midgardot, azzal, hogy feladja Lokit. Sokkal egyszerűbb lesz megölnie őt, így Thanos sem fegyvert, sem bábut nem kap. Talán haragjában megöli Anthonyt, de… Megrázta a fejét. A sötét mágia erősebb volt, mint valaha.

Amíg vissza nem érek, légy szem előtt, jutottak eszébe Anthony szavai. Légy szem előtt. Megértette. Ez a kiállhatatlan, konok, őrült… zseni. Az idióta tudatosan lehetőséget adott neki, hogy körbe nézzen. Ha itt lett volna, megöleli… na jó. Azt talán egyelőre még nem. Még nem…

Inkább elindult az ajtó irányába, hátra hagyva az egyik mását. Itt az ideje felderíteni a SHIELD földalatti bázisát.

…oOo…

Barton egy külön helyiségbe vezette, ami a bázis egy távolabbi pontján helyezkedett el és úgy tűnt mire odaértek percekig nem találkoztak senkivel. Mikor az ajtó bezárult mögötte, akkor egyszerűen csak kérdőn nézett az íjászra.

\- Azt hittem a tárgyalóba megyünk – érdeklődte Tony, felnyitva az első érdekesnek tűnő dobozt, amit megpillantott, miután beléptek a raktárként használt helyiségbe. – Mit akartál mondani? Ack… - nyögött fel a fejére mért ütés miatt lefejelve a felnyitott fém doboz fedelét. A látása elhomályosult, majd minden elsötétedett.

Mikor újra magához tért, még mindig a raktárhelységben voltak. Tony a földön feküdt és annyira fájt a feje, hogy azt hitte a koponyája kettéhasad. A kezével megfogta az egyik érzékenyebb pontot a homlokán, amin meleg ragacsos folyadék folyt végig. Vér. Remek.

\- Ezt most mégis miért? – kérdezte Tony a mennyezetet bámulva, mire nem sokára beúszott a látóterébe Steve arca.

\- Sajnálom Tony. Biztosra akartunk menni, hogy nem irányítanak téged – mondta, miközben kezet nyújtott a feltalálónak. Tony úgy nézett a kézre, mintha az mérges kígyó lett volna, de azért elfogadta.

\- És annak az a legjobb módja, hogy szétütitek a fejem? – morogta kissé szédülve a hirtelen pozíció váltástól. – Tudod, mennyi minden van itt? – kérdezte a halántékára bökte. – Legalább harminc évnyi előre hozott technológia – szisszent fel.

\- Azért ennyire nem vagy okos, Tony – nyugtatta meg Sólyomszem, amire a válasz csak egy beintés volt. – Nagyon érett. Kognitív rekalibráció, nálam bejött egyszer – tette fel a kezét Clint. – Örülj, hogy nem Natasha csinálta. Ha itt lett volna, akkor még egy óráig biztos, hogy nem ébredsz fel.

\- Ott a pont – helyeselt Tony összeszedve magát annyira, hogy körbenézzen. – Szóval, még mindig áll a megbeszélés a tárgyalóban? Az igazi tárgyalóban?

\- Persze – mondta Steve és mutatta az utat Tonynak, de a férfi nem indult el.

\- Jobban érezném magam, ha inkább előttem sétálnál – nézett gyanakodva Clintre, aki a szemét forgatva megindult a szuperkatona után. A kezét még egyszer rászorította a homlokára, ami nem sokat segített a fájdalomcsillapításában.

\- Uram… - szólalt meg Jarvis hangja a folyosón.

\- Oh, igen. Egyelőre nem kell a maradék páncéllal szétszedned a SHIELD-et. Jól vagyok – sóhajtotta Tony.

\- Visszarendelem őket – jelentette be az MI határozottan helytelenítve a feltalálója döntését. Tony csodálkozva nézett maga elé, ahogy a két társa szótlanul mutatták neki az utat. Lehet, hogy bele kellene néznie Jarvis szoftverébe. Az MI határozottan furcsa jellemvonásokat kezdett el mutatni, ami erősen hasonlított egy konok gyerekéhez.

Nem mert arra gondolni, hogy mi lehet Lokival, mert még előtte állt a feladat, hogy meggyőzze Furyt, hogy miért ne adják át a félistent Thanosnak, anélkül, hogy potenciális célpontot csinálna közben belőle. Nehéz lesz, de nincs olyan, amivel egy Stark ne birkózna meg.

Ha az ex-katona fegyverekről, törvényekről és szabályokról akar vitatkozni, miközben azt hiszi, egy Starkot megverhet a saját területén, hát nagyot fog tévedni.


	13. Tizenharmadik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rossz hír, hogy beteg vagyok. D=  
> A jó hír, hogy nem a kezemmel van baj! =D
> 
> Jó olvasgatást kívánok! ^_^

13.

Loki lassan járta körbe a bázist, szemügyre véve minden arra járó személyt, hátha meglátja bennük Thanost. Persze erre az esély nagyon kevés volt. Más dolog volt érezni az őrült titán erejét és más meghatározni annak csoportosulását. Bosszankodva szusszant egyet, mire a mellette elhaladó ügynök megállt és gyanakodva körbe nézett, kezét a fegyvertáskáján tartva. Loki azt hitte lebukott, amikor a nő egy darabig azt a helyet bámulta, ahol ő állt, amíg a halandó fel nem sóhajtott. Még a testtartása is nyugodtabbá vált.

\- Szükségem van egy kávéra – motyogta, aztán a szemét dörzsölgetve tovább állt. Loki megvárta, míg a nő elsétál, hogy ő is tovább haladhasson. A láthatatlanság hátránya, hogy attól még, hogy szemmel nem érzékelik, hallani tökéletesen fogják. A végtelen folyosókat róva nem talált semmilyen gyanús dolgot a SHIELD emberein kívül, akiknek jelen pillanatban az őrködésen kívül más dolguk nem akadt.

Vajon Tony mit fog tenni, ha az igazgató úgy dönt, hogy Loki feláldozható? Kételkedett benne, hogy a halandó képes lenne a beszélgetésük után úgy meggyőzni Furyt, hogy közben ne kelljen a Bosszúállók ellen harcolnia.

A kötés azt akarta, hogy megbízzon a halandóban, ami most sokat segített neki. Azt suttogta a tudatában, hogy csakis Anthonyra támaszkodhat, ő a mindene, a halandója. A fogát csikorgatta. Ugyanakkor valóban megbízhat benne? Nem ismerte még olyan régóta, hogy meg tudja állapítani. Segített neki a helyzetük ellenére, megvédte a saját társaival szemben, ezért talán megérdemelne egy kis bizalmat, ha mást nem is.

Hihetetlen, hogy egy egyszerű gyenge halandó fel tudja forgatni a gondolatait. Idegesen körbe nézett és rájött, hogy fogalma sincs, merre sétált, amíg a saját gondolatai kötötték le a figyelmét. A folyosó végén, a sarkon állt egy őr, aki mellett óvatosan haladt el, míg be nem nézett a mellék átjáróba, ami egy zsákutcába torkollott, a végében egy ajtóval.

Most, hogy jobban figyelt, észrevette, hogy sokkal több őr lézeng ezeken a folyosókon és az ajtónál, mint máshol a bázison. Elmanőverezett az ajtóhoz. A bejáratnál nem volt semmilyen technológia, csak egy egyszerű masszív fém ajtó és több, fegyverrel rendelkező őr, mint az szükséges lenne. Loki be teleportált a masszív fém bejáró másik oldalára. Körbe nézett, majd megakadt a tekintete a rémálmaiban is visszatérő jelenségre. Ahogy bámulta, egyre inkább megfagyott az ereiben a vér.

…oOo…

\- Stark, üljön le – mondta Fury, míg a két további bosszúálló is helyet foglalt egy kerek asztalnál. Egyedül Maria Hills volt az, aki odalépett hozzá és egy alkoholos anyaggal, minden figyelmeztetés nélkül megtörölte az arcát, amire a feltaláló összeszorított fogakkal, beszívott egy mély lélegzetet. Ez tényleg csípett.

\- Az ütés a homlokát érte, de a szemöldöke az, ami felhasadt. Nem kell aggódni – magyarázta a nő, majd lerakott elé, az asztalra egy pohár vizet, fájdalomcsillapítót és egy jégzselét. Említettekből Tony csak a hideg megváltásért nyúlt, az ütés után gyanakodva bármiben is, amit a SHIELD felajánl neki.

Tony bólintott az ügynöknek, aki egy halvány mosolyt megengedve a fal mellé húzódott, megfigyelni az eseményeket. A félig durva, félig gondoskodó hozzáállás hasonlított Carteréhez, de a nőt nem merte felhozni Steve jelenlétében tudva, hogy a szuperkatonát rosszul érintené. Gyerekként olyan sokat hallgatta Carter meséit Rogersről, hogy a Kapitány volt a példaképe, egészen addig, amíg fel nem nőtt. Persze ez örök titok.

\- Kezdje maga Fury. Úgy látom, elég mondandója van, ahhoz, hogy holnap estig itt legyünk – sóhajtotta.

\- Először is Stark! Megköszönném, ha nem törne be folyton a SHIELD rendszerébe – morogta Fury. – Nem tűröm, hogy titkosított információkat lopjon a SHIELD-től.

\- Sajnálom uram, hogy félbe kell szakítanom, de amennyiben a ház megtisztítása során elvitt, lézerkilövő prototípusát visszaszolgáltatja Mr. Starknak, akkor ezer örömmel törlöm a Hydra által elhelyezett vírusokat a gépeikről – szólalt meg Jarvis angolos akcentusa, mire Tony megengedett magának egy mosolyt. Jarvis az eddigi legjobb találmánya.

\- A Hydra itt? – kérdezte Steve teljesen megfeszülve.

\- Hogy mi!? – pattant fel az igazgató Mariára nézve, aki a füléhez kapott és bólintott a férfinak.

\- Azon miért nem akad fenn senki, hogy a SHIELD meg akart lopni? – dünnyögte magának Tony.

\- Jarvis kinyomtatta a tartományok helyét – vont vállat az ügynök. – Úgy tűnik alvó vírusokról van szó. Jarvisnak sikerült úgy kitörölnie őket, hogy ne tudjanak semmilyen információt sem ellopni a szerverekről.

\- Rendben, szóljon az osztagnak, hogy vigyék vissza a szerkezetet – morogta, mire Tony csak felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- És ezek után még maga akart megvádolni, mivel is? Hogy egy háborús bűnöst rejtegetek, aki egyébként a büntetését tölti nálam? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, amennyire azt a fejéhez szorított jégzselé engedte.

\- Lokinak nem itt van a helye, hanem Asgardban egy cellában! Hol van ilyenkor Thor, hogy alátámassza az állítását? – Fury fején kidagadt az ér, de csodával határos módon a hangja még egészen moderált decibelbe esett.

\- Passz. Utoljára a támadás előtt beszéltem vele, de a távozása sietős volt – sóhajtotta Tony. – Az igazat megvallva nem tudom mit vártok tőlem, hogy mit mondjak?

\- Például, hogy miért nem hoztad be őt egyből a SHIELD-be, vagy egyáltalán miért nem szóltál a saját társaidnak, hogy Loki itt van? – akarta megtudni a Kapitány, kissé megnyugodva, hogy Jarvis ilyen sikeresen megoldotta a Hydrás helyzetet. Persze Tony nem kételkedett benne, hogy Rogers utána fog még járni a dolognak.

\- Miért tettem volna? A reakciótok ugyanaz lett volna. Lokit még megértem, de fegyvert fogtatok rám is, amiért még mindig kicsit sértett az önérzetem – húzta el a száját.

\- Stark, az első dolga nem a magyarázat adás volt, hanem, hogy megvédje Lokit – ült vissza le Fury.

\- Ugyan már, ha a ti gondotokra bízták volna őt, akkor tudjuk, hogy mi történt volna. Clint egyből nyilat eresztett volna fejébe, ha csak előtte nem hívja át Natashát, hogy megkínozzák őt.

\- Na! Nem kínzás, vallatás…

\- Igen… Steve egyből minta polgárrá akarta volna változtatni, mint egy tündér keresztanya. Bruce valószínűleg… nos… előbb zöldülne be, minthogy bármit is tudjon mondani – magyarázta lassan Tony mérgesen bámulva Clintet. – Tudjátok, örülnötök kéne, hogy fenn tartom a békét Asgarddal. Lokit nem meghalni küldték ide, de ha sikeres a leüli a büntetését, akkor talán több támogatást kapunk Thor népétől, ha jön egy hasonló invázió – vont vállat.

\- Ebben igaza van – bólintott Steve. Habár semmilyen érzéke sem volt a politikához, az ilyen egyszerű dolgokat még ő is megértette.

\- Stark, maga állt a legközelebb Bannerhez. Tud róla valamit? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel Fury.

\- Azon kívül, hogy nem nagyon akar emberek közelében lenni nem. Kivételesen szem előtt tartom Bruce kérését, hogy ne keressük. – Tony nem beszélt Bannerrel, mióta a férfi túlságosan is nyugodt hangon elküldte őt melegebb éghajlatokra, mikor a feltaláló túlságosan is közel került a férfi problémájához. Eleinte csak a határokat feszegette, hogy mennyire lehet meglepni, vagy bosszantani tudóstársát, míg egy egyszerű kérdéssel elérte, hogy a barátságuk romokban heverjen és Bruce otthagyja a Bosszúállók szövetségét egy időre. Persze a többiek nem szereztek tudomást az eseményekről, így Tony is a tudatának a hátuljába száműzte a dolgot.

\- Gondolja Fury, hogy nem csak Tony és Loki volt a célpont? – kérdezte Steve felkönyökölve az asztalra.

\- Azt gondolom, hogyha Loki igazat mondott, akkor Thanos előbb megpróbálja majd kiiktatni a Bosszúállókat, hogy a későbbiekben könnyebb legyen megtámadni a Földet. – A kijelentést pár perc néma csend követett, amit Tony fejben már azzal töltött, hogyan vegye fel a kapcsolatot Bannerrel.

\- Adjuk át Lokit Thanosnak – szólalt meg hirtelen Steve.

\- Miért? Hogy aztán még nagyobb erővel támadhasson ránk? Köszönöm, nem – morogta Clint. – Szerintem, ha senki sem akar vele mit kezdeni, akkor végezzük ki. – A kijelentést csend fogadta, míg Barton nem nézett rájuk.

\- Wow. Te tényleg nagyon utálod Lokit, igaz? – kérdezte Tony fedetlen csodálkozással a hangjában.

\- Ha a te fejedbe mászna bele valaki, akkor te is így éreznél – morogta izzó gyűlölettel.

\- Akkor egyszerű a megoldás – csapta össze a kezét Tony, egy kis gondolkodás után. – Visszaköltözünk, a Bosszúálló toronyba.

\- Biztos, hogy nem fogok egy fedél alatt lakni Lokival – csapott az asztalra Clint, miután megértette, mire is gondol pontosan a feltaláló. – Még a feltételezés is nevetséges!

\- Barton ügynök… - kezdte figyelmeztetően Fury. – Így szemmel tarthatjuk őket.

\- Azt hittem, hogy csak Lokit akarja majd megfigyelni. Ámulatba ejtő, hogy még mindig kíváncsiak rám is – húzta el a száját Tony. Kicsit nehezebben megy a nemtörődöm játék, ha közben az ember feje széthasad.

\- Stark, maga mindig is egy veszélyforrás volt és valójában nem is…

\- Nem is, mi? Nem vagyok igazi Bosszúálló, mert a megnevezésem tanácsadó? – kérdezte egy fél mosollyal a levegőbe idézőjeleket mutatva. – Persze, ha mégsem akarja, hogy a csapat részese legyek abban az esetben visszavonhatom a SHIELD-el kötött megállapodásainkat.

\- Azt nem teheti! – ordította Fury.

\- Fury, elfelejti, hogy a SHIELD egyik alapítója Howard Stark volt, akinek az akkori találmányaiból jutottak el idáig. Arról már csak nem is beszélve, hogy én mit adtam ennek a szervezetnek – figyelmeztette Tony. Rövidre akarta zárni a beszélgetést.

\- Tony – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Steve, de elkésett.

\- Stark, maga fenyegetni próbál?

\- Nem. Csak vázolom a fennálló helyzetet. – Lassan felállt és végignézett a társaságon. – Hajlandó vagyok bele menni, hogy a Bosszúálló toronyban együtt kelljen élnem a többiekkel, de a SHIELD-nek nem lesz bele szólása abba, hogy mit teszek.

\- És mi lesz Lokival? – kérdezte Steve, ő is felemelkedve az asztaltól.

\- Lokiért én felelek, bármi, amit innentől elkövet, azért felelősségre vonhattok. Bár kétlem, hogy lenne ilyen – vont vállat Tony, bízva Lokiban.

\- Stark, nem fog innen ennyivel kisétálni! – lépett Fury a feltaláló és az ajtó közé.

\- Tényleg? – billentette oldalra a fejét Tony.

\- Fury igazgató, úgy gondolom üzenete érkezett – jelentette be Jarvis. Mikor az igazgató csak zavarodottan nézett, Tony ránézett Hills ügynökre, aki az egyik, a hídon elhelyezett géphez lépett.

\- Igazgató, ezt látnia kell – mondta döbbenettel a hangjában az ügynök nő.

\- Mit fogok látni, Hills? – kérdezte Fury még mindig elállva Tony útját.

\- Azt hiszem egy húsz oldalas üzenetet Pepper Pottstól, hozzá csatolva legalább… – itt vett egy mély levegőt – száznegyvenöt csatolt szerződéssel, jogi papírral és … - úgy tűnt az ügynök nem tudja folytatni. Clint pedig fütyült egyet a számok hallatán, Steve pedig bármit is akart mondani, feladta.

\- Akkor, azt hiszem uraim, hogy ennyi lenne. Megyek és összeszedem a pajtimat. – Tony megkerülte Fury ledermedt alakját, majd még egyszer visszafordult a társaira nézve. – Jut eszembe. Hozzatok pizsamát, ugyanis egy egész napos alvás után filmezni fogunk.

\- Mi lesz Natashával? – kérdezte a székből felemelkedő íjász.

\- Visszahozzuk – mondta Tony. – Visszahozzuk… - motyogta aztán magának is, bíztatásként, úgy, hogy a többiek már ne hallják.

Alig csukódott be mögötte az ajtó, megjelent előtte Loki, majd megszólaltak a szirénák az épületben.

\- Nem akarok feltételezgetni… de mit csináltál? – kérdezte Tony szemrehányóan nézve Lokira.

\- Visszaszereztem, ami jogosan az enyém – suttogta váll rándítva a félisten, ami akár azt is jelenthette, hogy „elloptam valamit”. Arca nem éppen egészséges színben játszott. Ha Tonynak nem fájt volna a feje biztos, hogy homlokon csapja magát. Alig pár perce jelentette ki, hogy felelősséget vállal Lokiért, de természetesen a félistennek azonnal valami rosszaságot kellett csinálnia.

\- Hogy mit csináltál? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Tony egy pillanatra elemelve a fejétől a jégzselét. A lüktetés a fejében csak egyre nőtt. – Jól vagy, kicsit sápadtnak tűnsz? – kérdezte. Loki nem szólt semmit. Tony arcához emelete a kezét és megfogva a csuklóját elirányította a kezét a homlokától.

Mögöttük a tárgyalóból Fury rontott ki, nyomában Hills ügynökkel és a két Bosszúállóval. Kivétel nélkül mindegyiknek a kezében fegyver volt, amit rájuk szegeztek. Az előző esettel ellentétben, most sem Tony, sem pedig Loki nem vett róluk tudomást.

Loki elengedte Tony csuklóját és gyengéden végigsimított a homlokán, a szemöldökén, és végül beletúrt a barna tincsekbe, hogy a férfi tarkójára mért kisebb ütést is begyógyítsa. A feltaláló bele bámult a kifürkészhetetlen zöld szempárba, míg Fury fegyverének kattanása visszahozta a jelenbe.

\- Sajnálom, igazgató. Úgy tűnik, hogy Anthony mester sérüléseinek tudatában, nem tudtam tovább abban a zárt szobában maradni – mondta miután lassan leengedte a karját. – A továbbiakban azonban azt tanácsolnám, hogy ne érjenek a mesteremhez, különben kénytelen leszek viszonozni a szívességet. A szemei zölden felizzottak és arcán egy lágy mosoly jelent meg.

Hills ügynök elhúzta a száját és leállítatta a szirénákat. Tony felsóhajtott. Ránézett Lokira és egy hálás mosollyal az arcán, vállon ütötte. Volt még valami abban a zöld szempárban, amitől rémültnek tűnt a félisten, de annak boncolgatása még ráért.

\- Később beszélünk, addig ismerd meg a szobatársaid – mutatott Clintre és Stevere, akik bosszús arccal leengedték a fegyvereiket.


	14. Tizennegyedik fejezet

14.

 

Mikor egy kellemetlenül eltöltött repőlő úttal később végre a toronyban voltak, mindenki egy szó nélkül elzárkózott a saját szobájába. A helyet, hála az égnek teljesen megtisztították, így a feltaláló egyetlen dolga az volt, hogy kijelölje Loki új helyét.

 

Minden tévhittel ellentétben, Tony nem lakott fenn a legfelső emeleten. Az irodája ott volt, de jobb szeretett minél közel elhelyezkedni a műhelyéhez. Valamilyen rejtélyes indíttatásból, felajánlott Lokinak a saját emeletén egy szobát, ha nem akar magának egy egész szekciót, mint, ahogy azt Thor igényelte. Legnagyobb döbbenetére Loki elfogadta az ajánlatát. Minden szó nélkül, csak bólintott.

 

Az egyetlen rossz oldala, hogy Loki mellette lakik, hogy a félisten a bejelentésére, miszerint a laborban lesz, vissza kellett fordulnia a hálószobája felé. A másik egyáltalán nem tudott kis kutya szemekkel nézni. Az ő nézése inkább olyan „amíg szépen kérem” ígéretekkel kecsegtette. A kötés nem engedte volna meg, de talán Lokinak igaza volt. Valóban fáradtnak érezte magát. Egy örökké valóságnak tűnt, mióta Loki elkészítette neki azt a borzalmas reggelit.

 

A szobába belépve fáradtság öntötte el. Oly annyira, hogy amikor végre ledobálhatta a ruháit és rávethette magát a puha matracra, már húzta is a lóbőrt, teljesen érzéktelenül a külvilágra.

 

Tony az ágyában aludt, mikor a folyosóról halk léptek nesze ébresztette fel. A szoba egyetlen fényforrása a mellkasában fénylő ARC reaktor volt, ami finom kék fénybe fürdette a szobát. A léptek megálltak a bejáratnál. Pár pillanat múlva kinyílt az ajtó és Loki lépett be rajta.

 

\- Loki? - Tony meglepetten felkönyökölt, de elakadt a lélegzete, amikor megpillantotta, hogy a férfi csak egy nadrágot visel, amin elöl, zipzár helyett fűző volt. A haja enyhén kócos volt, hiányoztak belőle a megszokott tüskék, és az egyik oldalon leomlott majdnem eltakarva a félisten arcának egyharmadát.

 

A zöld szempár szinte világított a sötétben, színét semmilyen formában sem tompította Tony Arc reaktorának kék fénye. A bőre sápadt volt és feszesen tapadt a hosszú nyakára. A felsőtestén az izmok, mintha tökéletes eleganciával lettek volna kifaragva, s míg a mellkasán nem látott szőrt, addig a hasán egy sávban irányt mutattak a szemnek a félisten ágyéka felé.

 

A hosszú combjai már csak a hab volt a torán.

 

\- Tetszik, amit látsz? – kérdezte egy árnyalatnyival mélyebb hangon, mint amivel beszélni szokott. A dorombolás végig simított Tony gerincén. A szája kiszáradt és nem tudott megszólalni. Most először sajnálta azt a szokását, hogy meztelenül alszik, mert a takaró nem sokat rejtett el, a Loki látványára fenn álló reakciójából.

 

Nem arról volt szó, hogy Anthony Edward Stark valaha is megtagadta volna magától a szexualitását, de a jelenlegi helyzetük meggátolta abban, hogy bármit is tegyen Lokival. Ha a félisten nem viselné a tetoválást a nyakán, akkor talán a feltaláló sem érezné, hogy meg van kötve a keze, és boldogan ugorna az isten ágyába.

 

Olyan sokáig nem mondott semmit, hogy Loki lassú puha léptekkel elindult az ágy felé, szemében egy ragadozó pillantásával, aki megtalálta a prédát és csak azon gondolkozik, hogyan is falja fel. Mikor a félisten az ágy végéhez ért, finoman feltérdelt a matracra és négykézláb közeledett Tony felé, akinek igencsak látványos sátor keletkezett a takaróval borított ölében.

 

\- Mit… - Tony kérdezni akart valami fontosat, de felszisszent, amikor Loki keze megtalálta a takaró szélét a combjánál, és lehúzta róla az anyagot, ezzel felfedve a nyilvánvaló izgalmát. A félisten egy macska kecsességével lépkedett felé, míg el nem érte, hogy a lábai között térdeljen, kezeivel megtámaszkodva a combjain, nagyon is közel a férfiasságához, ami mostanra már kőkeményen állt. Loki ajkain egy önelégült mosoly játszott, ahogy végig nézett Tonyn az éhes tekintetével.

 

\- Ennivalóan nézel ki, Anthony mester – dorombolta. Tonynak egyáltalán nem kellett volna, hogy még jobban beinduljon a fantáziája a megszólítástól, de most már remegett. Nem akarta megérinteni az istent, mert attól félt, hogy akkor talán a kötés kényszeríti a másikat, ha eddig nem is tette meg.

 

\- Loki, kérlek… - _hagyd abba_ , gondolta. Loki most megállt és csak figyelte az átható zöld szemeivel. Minden idegszála megfeszült, hátha egy millimétert is elmozdul Loki keze, ami lehetne egy igen apró simogatás is.

 

\- Mit szeretnél, Anthony mester? – hajolt közel, hogy a fülébe suttogjon. Tony önkéntelenül felsóhajtott és megpróbált a csípőjével felfele lökni, de a kezek szorosan az ágyhoz szegezték. A feltaláló túl sok mindent szeretett volna, amit nem önthetett szavakba. – Bármit megteszek neked, mester…

 

Tony úgy kapaszkodott a lepedőbe mintha az élete múlna rajta és még a szemét is becsukta, hogy ne lássa maga előtt az idegőrjítő jelenséget.

 

…oOo…

 

\- Jarvis, hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte Loki a szobájában ülve, ami csak pár méterre helyezkedett el Tony hálószobájától. Képtelen volt úgy aludni, hogy tudta Anthony veszélynek lehet kitéve.

 

A Bosszúállók csapatából Clint volt talán a legnehezebben elviselhető. A közös múltjukra való tekintettel jobban járt, ha kerüli a férfit, akinek a társa eltűnésével nőtt a gyűlölete iránta. A Kapitány, az igazság örök katonája. Hányinger. Olyan, mint Thor, csak szelídebb kivitelben.

 

\- Rogers kapitány és Barton ügynök a saját emeleteiken vannak – válaszolta Jarvis angolos akcentussal.

 

Loki felsóhajtott és eldőlt az ágyon. A szoba, amit Anthony felajánlott neki tökéletes volt. Nem elég, hogy tágas, de tartozott hozzá egy dolgozó szoba is. A matrac volt a Valhalla. Még Asgardon sem tudtak ilyen kényelmes ágyakat készíteni. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, de ki is nyitotta, amint húzást érzett a tudatán. Nem segélykérés volt, de mindenképpen Anthonytól jött. _Mégis mit akarhat?_

 

Lassan felkelt és elindult, hogy megnézze, mit óhajt tőle a halandó. Nem pazarolt időt az öltözködéssel, hiszen, ha szükséges csak magára varázsolja a ruhát. Igazán nem volt messze Anthony szobája, így mikor odaért, csak benyitott az ajtón, meg sem állva, hogy előtte kopogjon.

 

A szoba sötét volt, ha nem számítjuk a férfi testében lévő szerkezet halvány derengését. Anthony a lepedőjébe csavarodva aludt az ajtónak háttal és úgy tűnt, hogy nem tudatosan hívta magához a félistent. Loki bosszúsan megfordult, hogy kisétáljon, de megtorpant, amikor meghallott egy apró nyögést. Majd még egyet. Loki megfordult a félreérthetetlen zajokra.

 

\- Loki… - csúszott ki Anthony ajkain a bűnös név, mintha tényleg egy istenhez imádkozna. – Kérlek…

 

Loki szívverése felgyorsult és az arca felforrósodott. Régen volt már, hogy valaki ilyen módon hízelegjen neki. Persze, mint Asgard hercege neki is kijuthatott volna a szolgálólányokból, de ő mindig valami többre vágyott és nem érte be az egyszerű pornéppel úgy, mint Thor. A cím különben is jobban érdekelte a többséget.

 

Sajnos a nagykövetek közül, azonban kevesen keresték az ő társaságát és még, amikor meg is próbálták, csak Thorral, vagy az apjával akartak jobban összebarátkozni rajta keresztül. Lokitól azonban távol állt, hogy ne fordítsa az előnyére a helyzetet. Anthony védtelen állapotban volt és ő ennek minden percét élvezni akarta.

 

Az ágyhoz lépett és leült a szélére finoman végig simítva a halandó karján, aki felsóhajtott és kissé a kéz felé fordult. A férfi karján felderengtek a kötés szimbólumai és Lokit megkönnyebbülés öntötte el. Anthony teste forró és izzadt volt, mint, aki már legalább fél órája „szenved”. Lokit nem hagyta hidegen a halandó állapota, aki a legnagyobb valószínűséggel éppen erotikus álmába szőtte bele a félistent. Eddig nem gondolt úgy a férfira, mint potenciális társra a frusztráció csillapításához – na jó, ez talán hazugság volt -, de így belegondolva igenis logikus lépés lenne.

 

Összekötve vagy sem, kereshetett még vagy ezer okot arra, hogy miért is akarja a feltalálót, de mindegyik ugyan oda lyukadt ki. Ki akarja használni, a mostani állapotát, hogy aztán a lelkiismeretére hasson, miközben persze ő tökéletesen jól érzi magát. A gondolatai más felé is elkalandoztak, míg a férfit fedetlen bőrét simogatta. Vajon mit szólna Anthony, ha felébredne és álmai tárgyának karjaiban találná magát. Mit szólna a többi Bosszúálló, ha tudnák, hogy a Vasember az ellenség karjaiban talál gyönyört. Mindegyik jól hangzott, de a kötés engedné?

 

Csak egy módon lehet kideríteni. A feltaláló az oldalán feküdt, háttal Lokinak, de még így is kivehető volt az arca, ahogy a félisten fölé hajolt. A férfi nem tétovázott, hanem elnyúlt az ágyon és hozzásimult Anthonyhoz. A reakció egy halk nyöszörgés volt, ami csak tovább tüzelte Loki kíváncsiságát. Meddig mehet, amíg Anthony magához nem tér?

 

Végig simított a halandó vállán, a derekán, majd a keze irányt váltott és a hasához kalandozott, míg el nem érte a kívánt forróságot. Finoman a takaró alá csúsztatta a kezét. Érintései nem voltak erősek, éppen csak puhatolózó tapintások, amitől még nem ébredt fel Anthony. A sóhajtásai és testének apró rezdülései azonban az öröméről árulkodtak.

 

\- Loki… - nyögte újra, és a kezén felizzott a tetoválás. Biztos, hogy ennek a húzását érezte Loki.

 

\- Anthony – suttogta a fülébe, miközben ujjait ráfonta kőkemény férfiasságára. A férfi felszisszent és hátratolta a csípőjét, így a kerek feneke találkozott Loki kicsit sem nyugodt ágyékával. Különös érzés volt, de mintha az elméje könnyedebb lett volna. Már nem akarta őt mesternek szólítani, ami nagyon is jó jelnek tűnt. A kötés visszább vett az irányításból és lassan hagyta Lokit visszatérni önmagához. Lehet, hogy ez a megoldás. Ezzel megtudja majd nyugtatni a kötést, hiszen ez örömet okoz a mesterének. Persze Athony nyögései nem hagyták sokáig gondolkozni, a kis hangok felszították az ő izgalmát is.

 

Loki nem hagyta, abba a halandóval való törődést és a férfi nem ébredt fel, de a légvételei egyre szaggatottabbá váltak. Nagy élvezetét lelte a félisten figyelmében. Loki sem ámította magát sokáig, hogy nem hatnak rá Anthony apró nyögései, sóhajai és csípőjének finom ritmikus mozgása, de tudott várni. A szikra már megvolt közöttük, már csak rá kellett, hogy vegye a férfit, hogy kimondja, amit akar.

 

Észre sem vette, de elkezdett aesir nyelven suttogni Anthony fülébe, olyan dolgokat, melyekbe még egy céda is belepirult volna. Egy pillanatig megdermedt, mikor a férfi keze az övére simult a lepedőn keresztül, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy a halandót el ne juttassa az érzékek csúcsára, ami nem tartott sokáig.

 

Anthony remegett, ahogy elérte a beteljesülést és Lokinak a férfi ajkairól felszakadó kéjes nyögés édesebb volt, mint a tündék erdejében fellelhető legfinomabb méz. Loki finoman elengedte a halandót és egy csuklómozdulattal megtisztította őt.

 

Anthony váratlanul megfordult, ezzel megvilágítva Lokit. A halandó szemei lassan kinyíltak, majd újra becsukódtak, amint a férfi átölelte a félisten derekát, arcát a nyakához fúrva. Loki terve az volt, hogy, amint végez, itt hagyja a férfit, és kézbe veszi saját lüktető problémáját, de a gyengéd ölelés és a tény, hogy nem szabadul anélkül, hogy fel ne ébresztené a feltalálót, megakadályozta a mozgásban.

 

Lassan elengedte magát és hagyta, ahogy a melegség érzése átjárja. Utálta az efféle szentimentális dolgokat. De ebben a sötét szobában, ahol senki nem láthatta, megengedte magának, hogy átérezze a dolgot.

 

Bárhogy is nézzük, a Nornák kivételesen jót tettek vele, amikor Thort, Anthonyhoz küldték. Egy szolga nem alszik ágyban és nem kap normális bánásmódot. Még ha Midgardon mások is voltak a törvények, a halandónak minden joga meg volt, hogy megalázza. Mégsem tette.

 

Lehunyta a szemeit. Egy kicsit még talán itt tud maradni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hűha! Remegek a félelemtől, hogy mit is fogtok szólni!  
> Nagyon nehéz megtalálni az egyensúlyt a mature és az explicit között, de remélem, hogy nem okoztam csalódást. ^^


	15. Tizenötödik fejezet

15.

Tony kipihenten és elégedetten ébredt. Az ágy megnyugtató melegséggel ölelte magához. Annyira korán volt, hogy a nap még nem jött fel, az ablakokon át csak a város fényei világították meg a szobát. A gondolatai már félálomban is azon jártak, hogyan menthetnék meg Natashát, hogyan fejleszthetné a páncélt, milyen kütyüket adhatna a társainak és a beszélgetés, amit Lokinak ígért. Minden más a tudatának a hátuljába szorult. Ködös tekintettel állt fel a sötétben lehámozva magáról egy nagyon is nehéz takarót, majd némileg dülöngélve elindult a szobájához csatolt fürdőbe, hogy rendbe szedje magát.

Alig figyelve arra, hogy mit csinál elkezdte a reggeli rutinját. Már a fogmosásnál járt, amikor beugrottak neki az álombeli képek, és a félig kilógó fogkefével a szájában visszarontott a hálóba, ami teljesen üres volt.

\- Jarfis – szólalt meg gyanakodva Tony, teli szájjal.

\- Igen, uram?

\- Töftént valami tegnaf éfszaka? – kérdezte, körbe nézve az üres szobában. Egy nyugtalan érzés kerítette hatalmába.

\- Semmi szokatlan – válaszolta az MI.

\- Hmm. Fendben – mondta lassan Tony és zavarodottan visszasétált a fürdőbe. Megesküdött volna, hogy az a „nehéz takaró” valójában egy másik test volt. Lokié. – Semmi szokatlan? – kérdezte újra az egyik szemöldökét kissé megemelve, most már fogkefe nélkül.

\- Semmi – értett egyet Jarvis. Tudott róla, hogy előző este szinte félholtan ugrott fejest a párnájába, de abban már nem volt biztos, hogy az éjszaka második felét álmodta-e vagy sem. Az érintések olyan valósnak tűntek, hogy libabőrös lett a gondolattól.

Mire Tony végre felöltözött, már csak egy kávéra volt attól, hogy elkezdhesse a napot. A fekete trikó, amit magára rántott még nem rendelkezett egyetlen kivágott lyukkal sem, de jelen pillanatban még ez sem érdekelte. Régebben még szüksége volt arra, hogy szétszabdalja a felsőit, de mostanában már nem érzett rá kényszert és már a pólói sem zavarták az érzékeny bőrt a fém körül.

Sietős léptekkel vette az irányt Loki szobája felé, reménykedve abban, hogy Clint nem próbált meg végezni a félistennel, amíg aludtak. Ebben persze kételkedett a karján éktelenkedő minta miatt. Mikor végre az ajtó előtt állt, vett egy mély levegőt, hogy kiűzze a fejéből a Lokiról szóló álomképeket, majd bekopogott az ajtón és várt. Majd még tovább várt.

\- Loki! Ébresztő, ideje felkelni. Beszélnünk kell. - Tanulva az utóbbi esetből nem nyitott be, csak folytatta az egyirányú párbeszédet a folyosón. – Csipkerózsika, hasadra süt a…

\- Loki jelenleg a konyhában van – figyelmeztette Jarvis, olyan közönyös hangon, mint akinek szintén reggel van és nem hajlandó végig hallgatni, a készítője ébresztő szerenádját. Tony összevonta a szemöldökét és elindult a lifthez, ami egyenesen felvitte őt az étkező emeletére. A felvonó hangtalan falai után majdnem üvöltésnek hangzott a konyhából kiszűrődő veszekedés. Amilyen halkan csak tudott, közel sétált, hogy hallja, miről is folyik a vita. A hangok alapján Clint kiabálása akarta elnyomni Loki vészjóslóan csendesebb válaszait.

\- Bármit is kotyvasztasz, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem eszem meg! – kiabálta Barton mérgesen. Tony a levegőbe szimatolt és valami egészen természetellenes szag fogadta. Megalapozott gyanúja, hogy a félisten képtelen főzni vagy megtanulni azt, szilárd tény maradt.

\- Remek, mert nem is neked csinálom – válaszolta Loki halkan. Tonyn végig futott a hideg, a félisten hangját hallva. Fáradt elméje azonban kifogásként a reggeli ígéretét hozta fel a jelenségre, mert az kizárt volt, hogy beinduljon Lokitól…

\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy hagyom, hogy Tonyt megmérgezd vele, akkor tévedsz. – Tony megállt az ajtóban és próbálta elfojtani a feltörni készülő nevetését. Barton arca már egészen vörös volt és az, hogy védelmébe vette a feltalálót, már csak hab volt a tortán. Mégis az egészben a legjobb, Steve rémült arca volt, aki a székében ülve próbálta megőrizni a higgadtságát. Tekintete a két fél között cikázott.

\- Megható, hogy ennyire törődsz Starkkal…

\- Hogy lehet, hogy most már Starknak hívod? – kérdezte ingerülten az íjász, az asztalon támaszkodva. – Hová lett a mester? – Tényleg, hová lett? tűnődött Tony.

\- Szeretnéd tudni, nem igaz? – kérdezte Loki egy gúnyos mosollyal, ajkához emelve egy fakanalat.

\- Elég legyen! – vágott közbe végül Steve. – Tony, te pedig ne csak állj ott, hanem mondj valamit – tette hozzá észrevéve a feltalálót.

\- Jó reggelt – közölte Tony, minden bűntudat nélkül, amiért hagyta a társait civódni. De tényleg. Amíg nem repkedtek nyilak, addig minden rendben volt. Nem jó válasz. Loki csak felvonta a szemöldökét és egy üres helyre mutatott az asztalnál, ahol egy gyanúsan kék színű reggeli fogadta. Steve a szemét forgatta, míg Clint feltűnően bámulta a helyi félistent.

\- Ugye nem fogod azt megenni? – húzta el a száját az íjász a tányérra mutatva, ami elé Tony leült.

\- De igen – mondta a feltaláló határozatlanul, az ételt böködve. A reggelije mellett meglátott valami sokkal vonzóbbat, és inkább arra összpontosított. Kávé. Ha valamiben tényleg jó volt Loki, akkor az a kávé volt. Feltehetőleg ebben közre játszott a kávégép és Jarvis is, de a szándék a fontos.

Tony megragadta a fekete italt és élvezettel hunyta le a szemeit, ahogy magába szívta az illatot. Ha itt lenne Natasha és nem lógna a fejük felett a fenyegetés, akkor még élvezné is a reggelt.

\- Mi legyen az első lépés? – kérdezte egy kis idő múlva Steve, Tonyra és Lokira nézve, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva Barton gyilkos tekintetét. Míg Loki helyet foglalt Tony bal oldalán, addig Clint a jobb oldalán ülve, a feltalálón keresztül bámulta az asgardit. Velük szemben Steve, mint egy megtört és csalódott szülő nézett rájuk.

\- Miért tőlünk kérdezed? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Tony. – Azt hittem te vagy a csapat kapitánya – mondta kiélvezve a saját idegesítő szóviccét, amit rajta kívül senki sem talált viccesnek. Még Loki sem tűnt lenyűgözöttnek.

\- Loki ismeri a legjobban a támadóinkat – mondta a Kapitány. – Talán van valamilyen ötleted, hogy hol kezdjük el keresni Natashát. Erre már Tony is Loki felé fordult.

\- Thanos szét akar titeket választani – mondta Loki lassan, könyökével megtámaszkodva az asztalon. – Attól félek, nem Romanoff megmentése a legfontosabb.

\- Ezt meg, hogy érted? – kérdezte Clint sötéten. Tony lassan attól félt, hogy az ügynök ráveti magát Lokira, ami azt jelenti, hogy rajta is keresztül kell majd vetődnie.

\- A cél, amire összpontosítanunk kell az Thanos legyőzése – jelentette ki Loki, Bartonra emelve jeges tekintetét. – Amilyen szinten a csapatotok van, nemhogy csak nem tudtok az ügynökön segíteni, de még magatokat is megöletitek.

\- Szóval ez a terv? Meg sem próbáljuk… - kezdte Clint hirtelen felállva az asztaltól, a széke egy csattanással hátra esett, de a félisten félbeszakította.

\- A szörnyeteggel és Thorral talán van esélyetek megállítani, de legyőzni, aligha – morogta Loki elhúzva a száját, ahogy lassan ő is felállt.

\- És veled? – kérdezte Tony hosszan ízlelgetve a megégett bacon utánozhatatlan keserűségét, egy áfonyával tele pakolt rántotta kivételes esszenciájával. – Veled mennyi esélyünk van?

\- Fel tudlak titeket készíteni, de ahhoz idő kell.

\- Ami nekünk nincs – morogta Clint.

\- De van, amíg Thanos elszórakozik Romanoffal, addig van időnk – válaszolta higgadtan Loki. Barton ökle olyan gyorsan találkozott a félisten arcával, amire a konyhában ülők egyike sem számított. Loki nem mondott semmit, mert az íjász ez után megragadta a zöld ingjének gallérjánál fogva és még egyszer behúzott neki egyet.

Steve halkan figyelte, ahogy Sólyomszem ellöki a félistent és kiviharzik az ajtón. Tony meg sem próbálta megvédeni Lokit. Clint dühe igenis jogos volt. Loki pedig nem úgy tűnt, hogy kárt szenvedett volna egy halandó öklétől.

\- Utána megyek – sóhajtotta Tony és leejtette a villát. Clint Barton a barátja volt, még akkor is, amikor valamiben nem értettek egyet. Beszélnie kellett vele, nehogy úgy végződjön az ügy, mint Bannerrel.

\- Maradj– állt fel Steve az asztaltól, követve az íjászt. – Próbáld meg, megtalálni Dr. Bannert.

\- Remek – motyogta Tony eltolva magától az ételt. Ránézett Lokira, aki úgy tűnt, mintha mondani akarna valamit. Már csak ketten voltak a konyhában. – Igen?

\- Szerencsére Barton keze nem törött el – jelentette ki, arra utalva, hogy ha az íjász keze megsérül, akkor még nagyobb hátrányban lennének.

\- Egek – sóhajtotta Tony. – Ez nap egyre jobb lesz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Élek!  
> Tényleg, még életben vagyok és van egy meglepetésem is ^^


	16. Tizenhatodik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos ez a meglepetés!

16.

 

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Tony, amikor már harmadszorra bökte meg Loki az oldalát, valamiféle reakciót várva tőle. A jelenet gyanúsan emlékeztette arra az eseményre, amikor Ő is ugyanezt csinálta Bannerrel. A félisten kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett rá, majd sokkal erősebben megbökte a másik oldalról is. – HÉ! - Tony hazudna, ha azt állítaná, hogy nem élvezte Loki közelségét és figyelmét, de ő sokkal másabb formában képzelte el azt. Biztos volt benne, hogy be fognak lilulni az derekán az ujjak támadásainak nyomai.

 

\- Tesztelek valamit – mondta Loki ártatlanul. Ügyet sem vetve a feltaláló bosszús és vágyódó pillantásaira. Tony már órák óta a laborban robotolt és próbált Bruce nyomára bukkanni, de nem járt sikerrel. A férfi igazi zseni volt, és nem csak a tudományok terén, hanem a bujkáláséban is. A műholdak nem találták. Bárkivel is próbálkozott nem halottak az orvosról, mintha elnyelte volna a föld. Az algoritmus, amit összedobott nem hozott eredményt, így mindig módosított azon, míg végül meg nem unta Loki bökdösődését. Szó szerint.

 

\- Ehelyett, – kapta el Tony a félisten csuklóját – beszéljünk inkább arról, hogy mi is rémített meg annyira a SHIELD bázisán. – Loki óvatosan megfogta Tony állát és a feltaláló érezte, ahogy az arca felforrósodik. A félisten mélyen a szemébe nézett és nem engedte el.

 

\- Legyen – mondta végül, mikor úgy tűnt, hogy megtalálta, amit keresett a férfi tekintetében.

 

\- Rendben – nyelt egy nagyot Tony és nem vette le a tekintetét Lokiról. – Jarvis, erősítsd meg a védelmet.

 

\- Igen, uram.

 

\- Szóval, mit láttál? – kérdezte Tony, de a kérdésére nem érkezett válasz. – A szörnyen nevetséges technológiájukon kívül?

 

\- A jogar náluk van – mondta Loki, majd várt Tony reakciójára. Ő azonban nem lepődött meg. Számított erre.

 

\- Volt egy sejtésem, hogy az invázió után a SHIELD elvitte – vont vállat Tony. – A fegyvert én is megvizsgáltam, amíg te az üvegkalitkádban voltál. Nem mutatott semmi szokatlant. Azt hittem, hogy csak te tudod használni.

 

\- Igen… és nem – mondta Loki, leülve az egyik székbe. – Téged képtelen megfertőzni, amint azt már bizonyítottuk, de másokra igenis hatással van – Tony egy darabig figyelt. Próbált visszaemlékezni minden apró részletre. Már akkor is a cél a Bosszúállók szét választása volt, ami majdnem sikerült is, hiszen elkezdtek veszekedni. Innen már nem volt nehéz levonni a következtetést, mire is gondol a félisten.

 

\- Valaki közülünk a hatása alatt áll? – kérdezte Tony összevonva a szemöldökét. Eddig senkin sem látta, hogy különösen viselkedne.

 

\- Igen, de nem tudom, hogy ki az – válaszolta Loki megfogva az asztalon elhelyezett csavarkulcsot és közelebbről is megvizsgálta azt. Úgy tűnt, mint aki valamivel, el akarja terelni a figyelmét, hogy ne látszódjon, mennyire bosszantja a dolog.

 

\- Mit tehetünk? – kérdezte Tony aggódva. Nem jelentett jót, ha elkezdenek egymásra mutogatni és a csapat még jobban szétesik.

 

\- Semmit. Amit lehetett már megtettem. – Loki visszatette a csavarkulcsot és Tony felé fordult a székkel, karba fonta a karjait és nem vette le róla a tekintetét.

 

\- Ezt hogy érted?

 

\- A jogarban lévő kristály jelentette az energiaforrást, amivel működhet a fegyver. Így állhat az áruló kapcsolatban Thanossal. A kristály nélkül az összeköttetés megszűnt, így a bábu magára maradt.

 

\- Hogyan derítsük ki, hogy ki az? – morfondírozott Tony a félistent figyelve.

 

\- Nem kell, mert előbb vagy utóbb hibázni fog – vont vállat Loki. – Csak ki kell várni. – Tony egy darabig némán figyelte a félistent.

 

\- Mi lesz a kővel? – kérdezte a feltaláló Lokitól. – Szeretném még egyszer megvizsgálni és összevetni azzal, amit a szkenneken láttam. – Loki arca teljesen semleges maradt, ezért Tony azt gyanította, hogy a félisten számított erre a kérésre. Ettől eltekintve nem tett semmilyen mozdulatot annak érdekében, hogy a követ a feltalálónak adja. – Kérlek. – Úgy tűnt ez az egy szó annyira felbosszantotta Lokit, hogy Tony elkezdett attól tartani, hogy a kezében hirtelen megjelenő kristállyal fejen dobja. Végül kinyújtotta a kezét és óvatosan a feltalálónak nyújtotta azt.

 

\- Köszönöm, de azt szeretném, ha megpróbálnád használni – mondta Tony, mire Loki összevonta a szemöldökét.

 

\- Erre utasítasz? – kérdezte a félisten, egy kiismerhetetlen kifejezéssel az arcán. Tony látta rajta, hogy egyik porcikája sem kívánja a dolgot.

 

\- Nem tudom, hogy csak a jogar rémített meg, vagy maga a kristály is – tűnődött hangosan a férfi.

 

\- Mint azt már mondtam, a kristály csak egy fajta… elem – közölte vele Loki, lassan felállva és elsétálva a feltalálótól, míg meg nem kerülte az asztalt.

 

\- Akkor mi olyan ijesztő a jogarban. Azt hittem téged nem tudott rákényszeríteni semmire? – kérdezte Tony, miközben megérintette az üvegszerű monitorra kivetített eredményeket, melyek Banner tartózkodási helyét szűkítették le.

 

\- Oh nem… kényszeríteni nem tudott, de motiválni igen. – A hangja gyűlölettel és haraggal telt meg.

 

\- Motiválni? – kérdezte Tony követve a mágust, hogy láthassa az arcát, amikor végre megtudja miért fél annyira Loki, Thanostól.

 

\- Irányítani nem tudott a jogarral, de belelátott a fejembe – szorította ökölbe a kezeit a Loki. – A védelmező varázslataim nem voltak elég erősek. Gyenge voltam és az emlékeim, az érzéseim mind ki voltak terítve elé, és ő mindent látott – a hangja szóról szóra emelkedett, míg a dühét Tony arcába nem ordította. Nem ért hozzá. A kötés nem hagyta volna, de úgy tűnt egy éjszaka alatt megoldódott a beszéd és viselkedésbeli problémájuk, csak a feltaláló azt nem tudta, hogyan.

 

\- A Másik által elszenvedett kínzás apró csiklandozás volt, Thanos méregtől csöpögő szavaival szemben. Az őrült titán kínozta az elmémet, amíg az teljesen meg nem törött. A varázslat szálai, mint a férgek belefúrták magukat az agyamba és… - Tony nem tudta, hogy mi ütött belé, de a karjai önkéntelenül is előre nyúltak és átölelték Loki dühtől remegő testét.

 

A feltaláló tisztában volt vele, hogy Loki nem akarta volna ezt elmondani neki, de a hirtelen harag és talán a kettejük között lévő kötelék mégiscsak megoldotta a nyelvét. Olyan könnyű volt mindent arra az átokra fogni, de vajon meddig tehetik ezt meg?

 

.oOo.

 

Loki hirtelen elhallgatott és még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Nem ellenkezett és nem lökte el magától Anthonyt. A remegése nem múlt el, de lassan elkezdte érezni a férfi testének a melegségét, ahogy az, az övéhez simul. Anthony alacsonyabb volt, mint ő, így a szoros ölelés közben felrakta az állát a vállára és minden porcikájából az sugárzott, hogy vigaszt akar nyújtani. _Szentimentális_ , de mégis jó érzés.

 

\- Nem vagy törött – mondta halkan Anthony, és Loki nem volt benne biztos, hogy csak neki mondja e, a halandó. Az anyján, és Thor kívánatlan szeretet nyilvánításain kívül senki sem ölelte meg önszántából. Egy meggondolatlan mozdulattal Anthony köré zárta a karjait. Az este eseményei játszódtak le a fejében és rájött, hogy az ölelés nem volt romantikus, vagy valami többnek a kezdete, pont ezért, Loki nem tudta, hogy hogyan tovább. Nem volt hátsószándéka sem, s pont ezért erősített a szorításán, mire a halandó felszisszent.

 

Loki lassan engedett, majd kibontakozott az ölelésből és végig mérte a férfit. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem szorította annyira erősen Anthonyt, hogy kárt tegyen benne. Mégis a kötés finoman perzselte a bőrét. Az esti események enyhítették a kényszert, de még dolgoznia kellett a dolgon.

 

\- Nem te voltál – emelte fel a kezeit Anthony egy pillanatra. – Csak, ha erősebb nyomás éri a mellkasom, az ARC reaktor nyomása fájdalmas lehet… én, nem számítottam rá – magyarázta zavartan, végig simítva a szerkezeten.

 

Loki félre billentette a fejét. Szóval nem ő volt az egyetlen, akinek túl sokáig kellett nélkülöznie egy másik személy közelségét. A félisten most az ARC reaktort kezdte el méregetni, ahogy az átsejlik Anthony pólója alatt. Meg akarta érinteni.

 

A mellettük álló asztalnál megszólalt egy apró, pityegő hang, ami arra késztette őket, hogy a monitorra nézzenek. Loki tisztában volt vele, hogy ez mit jelent.

 

\- Szerencséd van – lépett oda Anthony a géphez. – Megtaláltuk Bannert és az, hogy egyben legyen a csapat, most sokkal fontosabb. Te magad mondtad. – Loki nem válaszolt, csak nézte, ahogy a halandó keze végig siklik a felületen, majd rápillant. – Szerintem ne váljunk szét.

 

\- Végre egy jó ötlet – húzta önelégült mosolyra a száját Loki.

 

\- Örülök, hogy visszatért a humorod – morogta Anthony, majd intett neki, hogy kövesse őt.

 

És Loki követte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De ne aggódjatok van még egy :3


	17. Tizenhetedik fejezet

17.

 

\- Miért is kellünk mindannyian, ahhoz, hogy Banner visszajöjjön? – kérdezte Barton ügynök, miközben a quinjettet navigálta a levegőben, a kijelölt cél felé.

 

\- Mert előfordulhat, hogy ha én kérném, akkor nemet mondana – magyarázta Anthony sokadszorra, az utas térben ülve. A páncél nem volt rajta, de egy ahhoz tartozó ruházatot viselt, ami nem sokat hagyott a fantáziára, ha Lokit kérdezik. Már indulás előtt is végigmérte a férfit, de a ruházat különös jellege időről-időre odavonzotta a tekintetét. A halandó felépítéséről már nem is beszélve.

 

A szörnyeteg Anthony barátja volt, de a válasza azt sugallta, hogy valami történt közöttük. A többieknek is feltűnt ez a változás a halandóban, amit azonnal szóvá is tettek.

 

\- Mit csináltál? – kérdezte Steve, rögtön ítélkezve és figyelve Anthony minden apró mozdulatát. – Sosem mondtad el, hogy Dr. Banner miért távozott olyan gyorsan az invázió után.

 

\- Mégis mi történt az alatt a két hét alatt, amit a torony laborjában töltött veled? – kérdezte az íjász is, egy pillanatra hátranézve rájuk.

 

\- Semmi – morogta Anthony elkapva Loki tekintetét. A félistent ez nem zavarta, egyszerűen farkas szemet néztek és megpróbálta kitalálni, mit is rejthetnek a halandó gondolatai.

 

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte Steve összevonva a szemöldökét.

 

\- Sehogy. Inkább arra kellene koncentrálni, hogyan vegyük rá Dr. Bannert, hogy visszajöjjön velünk – morogta Anthony, Stevere pillantva, majd újra a földet kezdte el fixírozni.

 

\- Jobb, ha a kis csapatuk együtt marad, Kapitány – szólalt meg Loki mielőtt a szuperkatona további kérdéseket vethetett volna fel. – Így egyszerűbb visszavinni a szörnyet a toronyba.

 

\- Legalább valamiben egyet értünk – helyeselt Rogers, Lokira nézve, majd elkomorodott. – Ne hívd őt szörnyetegnek.

 

\- Tony, biztos vagy benne, hogy a megadott koordináta helyes? – vágott közbe az íjász váratlanul, mire minden szempár felé fordult.

 

\- Persze – válaszolta határozottan Anthony és kicsatolta magát, hogy megnézze, mit is lát a társa. A Kapitány vetett egy gyanakvó pillantást Lokira, majd ő is kinézett a tájra.

 

Loki nem volt hajlandó szemügyre venni, hogy mi is borzasztja el őket annyira. Hamarosan úgy is megtudja, mivel a gép ereszkedni kezdett. Rogers és Barton már harci öltözetben voltak és csak a fegyvereiket vették magukhoz, ahogy a quinjet hátulja kinyílt. Anthony is magára öltötte a páncélt és kilépett a gépből.

 

Loki kicsatolta magát és követte a csapatot egy, egyszer esőerdőnek hívott helyre. Az erdő egy része úgy festett, mint amin egy hurrikán söpört végig. A fák kettétörve és kiszakítva a földből hevertek szerteszét. Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy a szörnyeteg felébredt és pusztításba kezdett.

 

\- Ti is látjátok? – kérdezte hirtelen Barton ügynök, a letört ágak és törmelék között egy kilógó karra mutatva. A nem emberi végtag felkeltette Loki érdeklődését és közelebb lépett a kilógó testrészhez, melyet egy nagyobb, letört lombos ág takart el.

 

\- Mi lehet az? – kérdezte közelebb lépve a Kapitány is. Loki nem válaszolt csak egy könnyednek látszó mozdulattal félre dobta az ágat, felfedve az alatta rejtőzködő tetemet.

 

\- Undorító – fintorgott az íjász, de nem ment közelebb, pontosan jól rálátva a dögre több méter távolságból is. Anthony, Loki mögül kilesve szemlélte meg a teremtményt.

 

\- Jarvis, elemzést – kérte Anthony. Loki minél tovább nézte, annál inkább felismerte a fenevad tetemét. Az izmos hosszú kar egy kígyószerű testhez tartozott. A széles, erős vállakon egy gyíkszerű fej ült, melyben temérdek hegyes fog sorakozott. A szörny pofáján nem voltak szemek, csak több apró nyílás, amik a kifinomult szaglását szolgálták. A karok alsó felén hártyák húzódtak, amik a test közepéig leértek. A farok egy lándzsás csonttal végződött, aminek a széleit elnézve az volt a funkciója, hogy áldozataiba mélyesztve és megtekerve azt, még jobban bele tépjen az prédájába. A lény még így sem érte el a másfél métert, de termete ellenére is veszélyesnek tűnhetett a halandók számára. A nyálkásnak tetsző mocsár zöld színű bőr még visszataszítóbbakká tette őket.

 

\- Láttál már ilyet? – kérdezte Lokitól a Steve, mire a félisten csak megvonta a vállát.

 

\- Jelentéktelen lények – válaszolta, mire mindenki kérdőn fordult felé, ő pedig drámaian felsóhajtott. – A vadászatok és a vándorlásaim során már találkoztam vele. A mérge szimplán szédülést okoz, és égető érzéssel jár. Sajnos semmilyen formában sem lehet felhasználni varázslatokhoz. – A válaszát hitetlenkedő, és Barton részéről undorodó bámulás fogadta. Egyedül Anthony szólalt meg.

 

\- A halandókra milyen hatással van? – kérdezte komolyan, mint aki elég információt kapott Jarvistól is.

 

\- Hasonlóval, a különbség, hogy az áldozat elájulhat, de nem hal bele – gondolkodott el Loki, Anthonyt figyelve, akinek arcát elrejtette a maszk.

 

\- Mi van a nagyobb mennyiségű méreggel? – kérdezte a feltaláló előre mutatva, ahol a fák már újra képezték az erdőt és valószínűleg a Hulk egyirányú tombolása tört csak utat az avarban. Loki a többiekkel együtt meglátta mire mutatott Anthony és kirázta a hideg. Több tetem is hevert végig az úton.

 

\- Keressük meg a szörnyet – mondta Loki egy csukló legyintéssel magára idézve az aesir harci ruháit, leszámítva a szarvakkal díszített sisakját. A dögök marása tényleg fájdalmasan égető érzés volt és több órán keresztül szédülni lehetett tőle, de több tíz vagy húsz akár halálos is lehetett. Egy halandónak talán elég lenne kettő marás is. Abba pedig bele sem akart gondolni, hogy mit tehet a méreg, zöld szörnyeteggel. Mielőtt elindulhattak volna, Anthony közel lépett hozzá és felmutatott egy szerkezetet, ami a tökéletes mása volt annak, ami a két másik bosszúálló fülében is volt.

 

\- Előre megyek, de szeretnék veled is kapcsolatban maradni – miközben beszélt közel hajolt hozzá, és a páncél kesztyűjének elemeire törésével felfedte a kezét, amivel finoman a fülébe helyezte a szerkezetet. Loki hagyta neki az érintést.

 

.oOo.

 

Mikor sikeresen elhelyezte a fülében a szerkezetet a páncél teljesen elfedte a karját. Egy szempillantás alatt kilőtt a levegőbe és egy zuhanó manőverrel előre ment az erdőbe.

 

\- Loki, - kezdte úgy, hogy a többiek ne hallhassák – tartsd őket szemmel. A válasz hiányát beleegyezésnek vette.

 

Tony, amilyen sebességgel csak tudott átszáguldott az erdőn, követve az tombolás nyomait, amit a Hulk hagyott maga után. Útközben minden fenevadat, ami még életben volt keresztül lőtte, hogy a többieknek ne legyen velük gondja. Brucenak nyoma sem volt és ez aggasztotta Tonyt. Ha nem akar Banner bőre alá látni és, ha nem utasítja el a férfit, akkor talán most nem lennének ekkora pácban. Vagy talán mégis, de legalább fókuszálhatnának arra, hogy Natashát kiszabadítsák.

 

Lelassított és leereszkedett egy helyen, ahol Jarvis feldobott neki egy üzenetet. A talajon, valamiféle zöld radioaktív anyagot talált. A zöld színű trutyi aggodalmat ébresztett Tonyban.

 

\- Jarvis, mit látok? – kérdezte aggódva.

 

\- Az anyag összetételében hasonlít Dr. Banner véréhez. – Ez volt az, amitől Tony is tartott. Ha ezek a lényecskék képesek voltak bántani a Hulkot, akkor nagyobb a baj, mint hitték. A közelben lézengett pár teremtmény, de Tony inkább követte a vérnyomokat a talajon. A kár, ami a helyi flórán keletkezett egyre ritkult. Útközben a feltaláló még végzett pár parazitával, míg egy nyögés meg nem ütötte a fülét. A szkennek azt mutatták, hogy valaki fekszik a földön és láthatóan szenved. A teremtmény bőrének színe az eddigi nyálkáséval ellentétben egészen más zöldnek bizonyult. Persze Tony nem mondaná, hogy az alapszínek nevein kívül máshogy is hívná az árnyalatokat, de a különbséget még ő is látta.

 

Felemelte a karját, abban az esetben, ha valami megtámadná. Azonban nem ez történt. Közelebb lépett a földön fekvő alakhoz és elakadt a lélegzete.

 

\- Megtaláltam Brucet – jelentette Tony gyorsan a többieknek és egy pillanat alatt felcsúsztatta az arcát fedő vasember maszkot, és letérdelt a tudós mellé. Bruce egy olyan állapotban ragadt, ami valahol félúton volt a saját énje és a Hulk között. Tony rémülten nézte a barátja állapotát, az egész olyan valótlannak tűnt.

 

Bruce Banner magasabb lett és sokkal izmosabb, mint az Tony emlékeiben élt. A bőrének színe felvett egy zöldes árnyalatot. Jobban szemügyre véve a robosztus test tele volt sebekkel, amikből egy mustár színű gennyes folyadék csurdogált, elkeveredve a zöldes vérrel.

 

\- Hallasz engem Bruce? – kérdezte Tony, ahogy letérdelt a félmeztelen férfi mellé. Banner szemei lassan kinyíltak és először csak fokuszálatlanul keresték a hang forrását. – Hé, pajti, én vagyok – mondta megnyugtatónak szánt hangon a feltaláló, és a tudós vállai alá nyúlt az egyik kezével, hogy félig ülő helyzetbe húzza Bruce testét.

 

\- Tony… - nyögte és mikor Tony szemébe nézett, a feltaláló rádöbbent, hogy Bruce barna íriszei néznek vissza rá a megváltozott arcról. A megkönnyebbülés, amit érzett teljesen felemelő volt.

 

\- Orvosra van szükséged – mondta halkan. – Gyere, haza viszlek a toronyba – jelentette ki és lassan elkezdte felhúzni a testet, de Banner majdnem ellökte őt magától.

 

\- …Nem… - nyögte Bruce. – Nem tudom…

 

\- Hé, mi a baj? – kérdezte és máris homlokon akarta csapni magát a kérdésért, ezért inkább korrigálta azt. - Mit nem tudsz? – kérdezte Tony. Banner megfogta a fejét, mint akinek őrületesen fáj a feje, majd felordított. Az erdő még jobban elcsendesedett és Tony boldogsága, hogy életben találta a férfit elillant, amikor a tudós szemei zöldbe fordultak. Banner egy hirtelen mozdulattal az ujjait a páncél mellkasába mélyesztette, a reaktor köré. Tony nem akarta elhinni, hogy a tudós ujjai ilyen könnyen behorpasztották a páncél fém elemeit, de a pánik akkor kerítette hatalmába, amikor érezte, hogy az ujjak egészen a mellkasába helyezett ARC reaktorig jutottak. A nyomás már érezhető volt azon is.

 

\- Bruce, én vagyok az Tony – mondta a feltaláló kétségbeesetten, ahogy ráfogott a férfi szikla szilárd csuklójára és megpróbálta lehámozni magáról azt. A hangja nem használt és Banner érezhetően a páncél fém elemeivel együtt próbálta kitépni a Tony életét biztosító szerkezetet.

 

– Jarvis, hátsó zárak kiengedés. Búvárprotokoll! Most! – ordította végül, és nehezen, de a Vasember hátán elhelyezkedő elemek szétcsúsztak és Tony hátrafelé kiesett a páncélból. Bruce ujjai ne tudták megragadni a szerkezetet a mellkasában, amiért Tony hálás volt.

 

De az előtte kialakuló képet sosem fogja elfelejteni. Banner kitépte a Vasember testéből az ARC reaktort ezzel teljesen használhatatlanná téve a páncélt. A Hulk temperamentumával rendelkező Bruce a puszta kezével zúzta össze a páncél energiaforrását.

 

Hátrébb csúszott az alakoktól. Újra lejátszódott előtte, amiktől rettegett. Az invázió, Loki kezei a nyakán, a bomba, az idegen anyahajó, az üresség és az, hogy nem kap levegőt. A fulladás és a zuhanás érzése, ahogy elveszti a tudatát. A szívverése felgyorsult és nem kapott levegőt.

 

Nem látta, ahogy vele szemben a lombozaton átrepül egy nyíl, ami sokkolja Brucet, vagy, ahogy Loki nem látva őt a páncél takarásában, lesápad és mozdulatlanná dermed. Nem látott semmit, csak az álmaiból és emlékeiből feltörő rémképeket. Mindenki halott, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, a Bosszúállók és Loki… az egészről ő tehet.

 

Az arcát forróság öntötte el és a tudata lassan felfogta a szemei elé táruló képet. Steve arca lebegett előtte. A kapitány, aggódó tekintettel figyelte őt és Tony, ha elég levegőhöz jutott volna az agya szégyellte volna a gyengeséget, amit többiek látnak rajta.

 

\- Lélegezz… - mondta Steve és Tony követte az utasítást. Az első mélyebb légvételbe majdnem bele fulladt. Ha rendesen a tudatánál van, még viccesnek is találja az iróniát. – Be… ki… be… ki… ez az, jól csinálod – mondta Rogers és a feltaláló követte az utasításokat. Teljesen olyan volt, mintha Jarvist hallgatná.

 

\- Jól vagyok – csúszott ki az ajkain, amint úgy érezte, hogy emberként funkcionál. – Brucenak nagyobb szüksége van segítségre. – Steve bólintott, felállt és a többiek felé fordult. Banner még mindig nem volt jobb állapotban, de úgy tűnt, mintha már nem lenne eszméleténél. Lélegzett és életben volt.

 

Ez a lényeg, nem igaz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, ez volt a második meglepi! ^^
> 
> Ezután próbálok vissza állni a megszokott kerékvágásba! Ne adjátok fel, ha kicsit várni kell egy fejezetre!  
> Mondhatjuk, hogy néha közbe szól a "valóság" (meg a másik 50 befejezetlen fióknak írt ff is)!


	18. Tizennyolcadik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Újabb fejezet az én szeretett és nagyra becsült olvasóimnak!
> 
> Jó olvasgatást. :3

18.

 

 

Az, hogy a két bosszúállóval együtt kellett maradnia, nagyban aggasztóan hatott Loki idegrendszerére. Persze megfigyelni így sokkal könnyebb volt őket. Míg egyikük sem vette a fáradtságot arra, hogy beszéljen hozzá, amíg az nem kötelező, ő figyelemmel hallgathatta a teljesen értelmetlen beszélgetésüket.

 

Bosszantotta a tudat, hogy nem lát semmilyen rendellenességet a két halandón. Tudta, hogy még korai lehet véleményt alkotni, hogy ki áll a támadások mögött. Talán nem is a közvetlen közelükben van a kém. Mindenesetre az áruló ügyes volt és eddig nem hibázott. Útközben csak egy-két élő döggel találkoztak, amiket az íjász könnyűszerrel kilőtt a fákból és a sűrű aljnövényzetből. Persze az egyik nyíl, egészen véletlenül, különösen közel suhant el Loki arcától. De Loki próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni Barton ügynök vállrándítását és önelégült mosolyát.

 

A kémről alkotott képet egyelőre félre tette a tudata egy szegletébe és a továbbiakban a környezetére figyelt inkább. Nem akarta bevallani, de ha igazán bántani akarnák őt, már megtették volna. Csendben sétáltak, amikor az erdő közel csendjét egy ordítás rázta meg, amitől felgyorsult Loki szívverése. A szörnnyel való találkozás mély nyomot hagyott benne, csak úgy, mint Stark márvány padlójában. Ennek ellenére félt attól is, hogy esetleg Tony lesz az, akit most a földbe döngölnek.

 

Aggasztotta, hogy nem hallja a hívást a köteléken át és követte a többieket a hang irányába. A leggyorsabb meglepő módon Barton volt, aki úgy navigált a fák között, mint, aki egy erdőben nőtt fel. A Kapitány ennél kevésbé volt kecses és a pajzsának a segítségével tört utat magának.

 

\- Meg vannak… - kezdte az íjász, majd felhúzta a fegyverét és célzott. –  A fenébe! – szitkozódott és Loki követve őt kilépett az avarból és megfagyott az ereiben a vér. Anthony alakja Banneré mellett térdelt és a páncélban nem volt élet. A bestia kitépte az szerkezetet a testből. Oda akart lépni, hogy megnézze él a még a férfi, de képtelen volt megmozdulni.

 

Alig érezte, ahogy a kapitány elviharzott mellette és a páncélhoz ment, majd tovább sétált legalább három lépést és letérdelt.

 

\- Tony, vegyél levegőt – hallotta Loki, Rogers hangját, és felnézett. A szuperkatona Anthonyt próbálta visszahozni a jelenbe. A félisten rájuk kapta a tekintetét, majd kiengedte a levegőt, amit egészen eddig benn tartott. A halandó a földön ült a páncél takarásában és pánikszerűen kapkodta a levegőt.

 

\- Föld az idiótának! – üvöltötte hirtelen valaki a fülébe. Az ijedtségtől a kezében megjelenő tőrrel, kis híján az idegesítő íjász torkát szegte és csak az ügynök gyors reflexeinek volt köszönhető, hogy életben maradt. – Te teljesen meg vagy húzatva? – rivallt rá. – Már vagy két perce beszélek hozzád!

 

\- Mit akarsz? – érdeklődött Loki, összevonva a szemöldökét.

 

\- Azt kérdeztem, hogy mi ez? – mutatott az avarban megcsillanó eszközre, ami felkeltette a félisten érdeklődését. Ismerősnek vélte a golyó alakú eszközt, aminek az átmérője nem lehetett nagyobb három centiméternél. A felszínét idegen jelek borították. Aztán rá jött, hogy mi is az.

 

Egy hasonlóval érkezett a földre, amikor Thanos elküldte a Tesseractért. Végig futott a hátán a hideg. Ezeket a lényeket idehozta valaki. Odalépett és felvette a földről a fémlabdát, majd erősen szorította a markában és koncentrált. Nem történt semmi. Persze, hogy nem, hiszen ezeket nem tervezték többre, egy utazásnál. Talán ha Anthony megjavítja, akkor van némi esély, hogy visszahozzák Romanoff ügynököt, és, hogy meglepjék Thanost.

 

Lehunyta a szemeit és egy energia hullámot lökött ki magából. A láthatatlan mágiakisülést nem érzékelte senki. Tíz mérföldes környéken nem talált semmilyen lényt. Bárki is hozta a dögöket a földre, már nem volt itt.

 

\- Indulnunk kell – mondta végül, a földön eszméletlenül heverő zöld figurára tekintve. – A szörnyetegnek segítség kell. – A bosszúállók egyetértése látható volt, de ahogy Anthony félelemmel nézett körbe maga körül, az aggasztotta. – Ha maradt is itt a fenevadak közül valamennyi, azok éhen halnak.

 

\- Éhen halnak? – kérdezte Steve, mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Anthony eléggé jól van.

 

\- Igen, ahol élnek van egy virág, ami erősen mérgező. Annak a húsából nyerik a szükséges… vitaminokat – mondta Loki.

 

\- Te most csak viccelsz? Kizárt, hogy ezek növényevőek legyenek – panaszkodott Barton ügynök.

 

\- Virág – javította ki Loki -, aminek nagyobb agyarai vannak, mint egy rémszarvasnak…

 

\- Mi az a rémszarvas? – kérdezte felháborodva az íjász Lokitól, de a félisten tudomást sem vett róla, csak Anthony felé sétált. A férfi egy parányival jobb színben volt, de Lokit aggasztotta az állapota. Mikor a tisztásra lépett azt hitte, hogy elveszítette Anthonyt. Ijesztő volt a gondolat, hogy mindketten meghallhattak volna. Szándékában állt túlélni Thanost és, ha az életét szolgaként is kell leélnie, azt talán nem bánja ha Anthony mellett teszi. Ez pedig megrémítette.

 

.oOo.

 

Tony egy üvegablak mögül nézte, ahogy a Stark Industries legkiválóbb orvosai teszik a dolgukat, és megpróbálják helyrehozni Bannert. A Bosszúálló torony alsóbb szintjein elhelyezett gyengélkedő, külön a csapatuknak volt fenn tartva és az ott dolgozó személyzet olyan összegeket kapott, hogy még álmukból felkeltve sem mondták volna meg, hogy mi is történik a Föld megmentőinek egészségi állapotával.

 

A többiek aggódva figyelték Tony elveszett tekintetét, és szótlanságát. A hallgatag feltaláló nem törődött senki mással. Tony pánikrohama meglepte őket, de nem tettek megjegyzést. A kapitány segítségével sikerült a férfinek, annyira összeszednie magát, hogy biztonságban visszahozhassák Brucet. A többi pedig nem számított.

 

Az órák csigalassúsággal teltek, de a helyzet nem változott Bannert illetően. A főorvos hátrafordult és a csapatra nézett, miközben a fejét csóválta. Bármennyire is javították fel a doktor állapotát, Bruce nem alakult vissza egyik formájába sem.

 

Tony nem törődött a társai pillantásaival, egyszerűen csak elindult a laborja felé, hogy a lenti minibár tartalmát felemészthesse, és a feledés homályába taszítsa az elméjét. Nem figyelte, hogy bárki is követi-e őt, egyszerűen csak beszállt a liftbe és megnyomta a gombot a helyes emelthez. Az ajtó már elkezdett bezáródni, mikor Loki szinte besiklott a résen a feltaláló mellé.

 

Az eset óta Loki szorosan a feltaláló mellett maradt, figyelmen kívül hagyva a csapat furcsálló pillantásait és Tony jeges tekintetét. A halandó csak egyetlen egyszer pillantott rá, mióta elindultak, de az elegendő volt, ahhoz, hogy ne mondjon semmit. A félisten közelsége nem zavarta, mert nem is szándékozott foglalkozni senkivel.

 

Tony első dolga volt, hogy megkereste a műhelyében rejtegetett minibárt és kiválasztotta a két legerősebb piát, amit csak talált. Még poharat sem csatolt a zsákmányához, amit a helységben magányosan elhelyezett kanapéhoz vitt. Fáradtan és elveszetten rogyott le a bútorra és lassan letekerte az egyik üveg kupakját. Még mindig aktívan élt az emlékeiben, ami miatt Banner ott hagyta a csapatot. Az első pár korty, olyan sebességgel csúszott le a torkán, hogy a gimnazisták szobrot emeltek volna neki.

 

_\- Nézd Tony, csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy számíthatok-e rád vagy nem – mondta Bruce, feljebb tolva a szemüvegét az orrán. Tony műhelyében álltak egymással szemben, míg a feltaláló egy StarkPadot tartott a kezében. Bruce most a férfi szemébe nézett és ez bizalommal töltötte el milliomost. Banner sosem nézett senkinek sem a szemébe, kerülve az óvatos pillantásokat, amiket a SHIELD ügynökei vetettek rá vagy a tásaid sajnálkozó tekinteteit._

_\- Nem tartom szükségesnek – mondta Tony és egy csuklómozdulattal félre söpörte a vázlatot, amit Banner mutatott neki. A tervek jól néztek ki, de a feltaláló nem akarta megcsinálni azokat._

_\- Azt mondtad, hogy bármikor kérhetek tőled segítséget – rótta fel neki Bruce, ami egyáltalán nem vallott az általában szelídnek és visszahúzódónak mondható tudósra. – Ez is csak egy páncél, olyan, mint a többi._

_\- Nem fogom megalkotni Viktóriát. – Tony hangja határozott volt és ellentmondást nem tűrő. – Tudod, irányítani a Hulkot, pont úgy, ahogy most is teszed. – Nem várta meg, hogy Bruce válaszoljon, csak barátságosan vállon ütötte és annyiban is akarta hagyni az ügyet, amin már több napja vitáznak, de a tudósnak más tervei voltak. Elkapta a mellette elhaladó feltaláló karját és visszarántotta, de olyan lendülettel, hogy Tony, nem számítva a dologra kizökkent az egyensúlyából és neki esett az egyik asztalnak. A találkozás a bútordarabbal maximum egy lila foltot eredményezett a csípőjén, de Banner már ettől is látszólag megijedt. Nem akarta bántani Tonyt._

_A feltaláló felnézett és megpillantotta, ahogy a rámeredő szempár egy pillanatra zöldes árnyalatot ölt, majd vissza színeződik barnára. Banner erősebb volt, mint azt hitte magáról, de Tonynak fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan vezesse rá a társát erre._

_\- Nem félek tőled – mondta végül, megdörzsölve a lezúzott csípőjét. – Többre is képes lennél, ha nem adnád fel. – Mindketten tudták, hogy Tony arra az elejtett mondatra gondol, ami még a SHIELD hajóján hangzott el. A feltaláló nem akarta azt hallani, hogy Banner, ha tehetné tovább kísérletezzen az öngyilkossággal._

_\- Ez nem a feladásról szól és ezt te is tudod – mondta Bruce az arcát a kezeibe temetve. – Lehet, hogy most nem félsz tőlem, de mi lesz, majd, ha már fogsz._

_\- Ha félek tőled, sem fogom megépíteni Viktóriát – mondta Tony makacsul keresztbe fonva a karjait. Határozottan nézett Brucera, akinek megrogytak a vállai és csalódottan nézett vissza a barátjára._

_\- Akkor elmegyek – jelentette ki, mire Tony megrezzent. Bruce pontosan tudta, hogy a támogatása tartja egyben a feltalálót a teljes összeomlástól. Pepper alig egy hete hagyta ott és a pánikrohamokról egyedül Banner tudott. Egyszer még segített is neki átvészelni egyet. A halk kijelentés pont úgy hatott rá, mint mikor Obadiah ott hagyta a riporterek előtt, miután a fülébe súgta az árulását. Tony túlságosan is mérges lett, ahhoz, hogy tisztán lásson._

_\- Akkor menj! Meglátjuk, hogy érdekel-e – a hangja remegett, és amikor végre felfogta, hogy Bruce elfordul és kisétál, túl nagy ürességet érzett ahhoz, hogy utána menjen._

 

Tony lenézett a kezében tartott üres üvegre, nem emlékezve rá mennyi idő alatt is gurította le a tartalmát, de a mennyiség nem volt elég, mert még mindig érzett. Lerakta az kiürült palackot maga mellé a kanapé bőrhuzatára és a másik után nyúlt. Nem számított rá, hogy a labor táncot fog járni a szemei előtt, de ez mégis megtörtént. A szédülés miatt nem jól fogta meg a wiskys üveget, ami kicsúszott a kezéből és a lábai előtt tört apró darabokra. A tartalma beborította a padlót és az alkohol erős szagát ő már meg sem érezte.

 

\- Hogy az a mocskos…

 

\- Anthony – szakította félbe Loki lágy hangja, a megkezdett cifra szavak áradatát.

 

\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte dühösen Tony. Nem akart a félistennel foglalkozni, most, hogy úgy érezte minden kicsúszott a kezei közül. Hogyan tud valami ennyire elromlani pár nap leforgása alatt? A baj csak az volt, hogy ha őszinte volt magához, az egész lavina nem most kezdődött el, de most ért mély pontra az egész.

 

Pepper elhagyta. Brucenak pedig ő maga fordított hátat, míg a SHIELD megpróbálta irányítani az életét. Loki megjelenése és Romanoff eltűnése is elég lett volna, de sosem gondolta, hogy a tudós társát úgy látja viszont, ahogy az ma megtörtént. Nem tudta irányítani a dolgokat. Loki hallgatása pedig egyre csak bosszantotta.

 

\- Mit akarsz tőlem!? – üvöltötte újra. Nem kísérelte meg, hogy felálljon, mert tudta, hogy nem tudna biztonsággal megmaradni a lábain.

 

\- Segíteni – a válasz olyan váratlanul érte, hogy Loki szemeibe nézett.

 

\- Miért? – kérdezte tétován. – Senki sem akarja ezt az oldalát látni a nagy Tony Starknak. Senki sem akarja ezt a terhet magára venni, akkor te mégis miért akarsz segíteni?

 

\- Mert a tiéd vagyok – mondta, és az igazság olyan hangosnak tűnt a csendben, mint egy ostorcsapás. _Mert nincs más választása._ Tonyba belehasított a felismerés, hogy az egyetlen dolog… az egyetlen személy, akit irányíthat az itt áll előtte. Az alkohollal higított vér, ami az agyát járta át, elsőre jónak tűnő ötletet adott neki.

 

\- Térdelj le – utasította és elégedetten nézte, ahogy Loki meglepődik, majd azt teszi, amit kér tőle a feltaláló. Fél térdre ereszkedett, mint egy lovag, aki királya előtt hódol be. Tony hátradőlt a kanapén és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit elgondolkodva, hogy mit is akar tenni Lokival.

 

\- Ant…

 

\- Hallgass. Ne beszélj – figyelmeztette Tony és kinyitva a szemeit a mennyezetet bámulta. – Azt mondtad az enyém vagy… - Lokira pillantott, aki bólintott. Egy olyan gondolat jutott az eszébe, aminek talán sosem kellett volna. – Bármit tehetek veled, igaz? – Loki megint csak helyeselt.

 

A Hulk, ott rejtőzött Bruceban és a félelem, hogy bárkit is bánthat teljesen elfordította az emberektől. Tony a bőre alá tudott férkőzni és túl erősen próbálta a tudós érzéseit egy boncasztalra helyezni, ami miatt végül túl messzire ment. Nem bízott a barátjában, hogy az egy jó döntést tud hozni. Túl magabiztos volt és túl önző.

 

\- Dr. Bannernek ott van a Hulk, nekem hiányzik a szívem… benned milyen szörnyeteg lakozik? – kérdezte Loki tekintetébe fúrva a sajátját. A félisten nem mozdult teljesen hitetlenkedve nézve a feltalálóra. A kezei elkezdtek remegni és láthatóan felizzott a kötés. Loki nem futhat el és nem hagyhatja ott őt, mint, ahogy azt Bruce tette.

 

Elnézve Loki szemeit, amiben sérelem és düh tükröződött, már nem okozott olyan kellemes érzést az irányításában, mint azt hitte, hogy fog.

 

\- Hagyd… én… - Tonynak fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is mondjon. – Nem kell megmutatnod. Sajnálom, már fogalmam sincs, mit tegyek. – Elfordult és nem nézett a félistenre, aki beszívott egy mély levegőt. – Beszélhetsz, nem kell térdelned… azt csinálsz, amit akarsz.

 

\- Anthony – szólalt meg váratlanul Loki, Tonyt figyelve. – Doktor Banner jobban lesz… - a kijelentés teljesen váratlanul érte Tonyt és lenézett a félistenre.

 

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte gyanakodva Tony és előredőlt a kanapén, hogy közelebbről is Loki szemeibe tudjon nézni.

 

\- A szervezetében felhalmozott méreg okozhatja ezt az állapotot, ha az anyag kiürül, akkor talán az állapota is javulhat – úgy tűnt, hogy Loki minden szót végig gondolt és úgy mondja ezt Tonynak. A feltaláló ittas elméje meg sem kérdőjelezte azt, amit a félisten mond. Egyszerűen csak nullára csökkentette a kettejük közötti távolságot és erőteljesen megcsókolta a félistent.


	19. Tizenkilencedik fejezet

19.

 

 

Loki egy pillanatra ledermedt, majd viszonozta a heves csókot. Anthonyn érezni lehetett az alkohol összetéveszthetetlen ízét, amit nem tudott volna kellemesnek mondani, de kellemetlennek sem. Amilyen gyorsan érték Loki ajakait a támadások, ugyanolyan gyorsan maradtak abba. Anthony meglepettnek tűnt, ahogy elhúzódott, mint akinek fogalma sem volt, hogy biztos-e abban, hogy mit akar. Egy pillanatra összenéztek, majd egymásnak estek.

 

Anthony rögtön szétnyitotta az ajkait, amit Loki engedélynek vett a kutatásra. A nyelvét becsúsztatta a halandó duzzadt ajkai közé és egy egészen új harc vette kezdetét. A férfi letérdelt a talajra Loki elé és megfogva a félisten nyakát, magához húzta őt. A testük egymásnak feszült, de a midgardinak ez nem volt elég.

 

Loki hagyta, hogy Anthony hátradöntse és széttépje az ingjének az elejét egy erőszakos mozdulattal. A gombok leszakadtak a ruhadarabról, szerte-szét gurulva a laborban. A látvány, amit a halandó nyújtott bárkinek az univerzumban okozhatna álmatlan éjszakákat. A pupillái kitágultak és éhes tekintettel perzselte a félisten testét. Ajkai duzzadtak és vörösek voltak, míg a légzése felgyorsult.

 

Anthony csak annyi időre szakította meg a csókjaikat, amíg a testéhez simuló ruhát próbálta magáról leszenvedni. Loki nem segített a felsőrésznél, de szívesen simított végig a halandó nadrágjának elején. Anthony felszisszent és közelebb tolta a csípőjét az érintéshez. Egy határozott mozdulattal sikerült megszabadulnia a kényszerzubbonynak is elmondható szintetikus anyagtól.

 

Anthony végig felsimított a mellkasán, azután az inget letolta a vállairól. Megcsókolta, majd megharapta a félisten alsó ajkát és lefelé indult tovább. Loki élvezve a kényeztetést becsúsztatta mindkét kezét Anthony nadrágjának hátsó részébe és megszorítva az izmos feneket, magához húzta őt. A csípőik egymásnak simultak és a nadrágjukon keresztül és érezték a másik keménységét. Anthony nedves csókokkal borította az állát, majd a nyakát kihagyva, a kulcscsontján át haladt egészen lefelé.

 

Kezeivel végig simított Loki oldalán és mikor elérte a félisten nadrágját, az aesir csak áldani tudta magát, hogy farmer nadrágot varázsolt magára, így a halandó könnyen hozzáfért a férfiasságához. Anthony felhúzta a szemöldökét, konstatálva az alsónadrág hiányát, de meglepődöttsége hamar elillant és éhes szemekkel fixírozta Loki hosszát.

 

Olyan sok ideig nem mozdult a midgardi, hogy Loki már attól kezdett félni, hogy sokkolta a halandót, de elvetette az ötletet, mikor forró ajkak záródtak a pénisze köré. Felnyögött és ujjaival Anthony sötétbarna tincsei közé túrt. A halandója lefogta a csípőjét, hogy elkerülje Loki esetleges mozdulatait, amivel sürgethetné őt. Egy pillanatig arra gondolt, hogy Anthony fejét teljesen magához szorítja, de ennél sokkal másabb felé akarta terelni a dolgot, bármennyire is élvezte, amit tesz vele.

 

Mikor már túl soknak bizonyult Anthony ügyes nyelvének és forró ajkainak játéka, rászorított a selymes tincsekre és feljebb invitálta a halandót, aki nem kapcsolt olyan gyorsan, mint hitte, hogy fog. Amikor az ajkai közül egy utolsó szívással kicsúszott a félisten merevedése – Loki újabb hangot adott tetszésének -, megtámaszkodott Loki mellet a talajon, egyenesen bele tenyerelve az üvegszilánkokba. A whisky veszettül csíphette a férfi kezén a sebet, de nem úgy tűnt, mint, akit ez érdekel.

 

Loki ellenben igencsak méltóságon alulinak találta, hogy egy koszos padlón elégítse ki a saját és a halandójának vágyait, kifolyt alkohol és üvegszilánkok között. Persze izgató volt gondolat, de nem most. Egy pillanat műve volt az egész és Anthony hálószobájának a puha matracán találták magukat ruha nélkül. Ha a férfi észre is vette, hogy változás állt be körülöttük, alkohollal tompított tudatának figyelme csakis Lokira fókuszált. Ám a félistennek ínyére volt a puha matrac a háta alatt.

 

Loki megfogta a sérült végtagot és az arcához emelte. Megnyalta a sebet ezzel megízlelve Anthony vérét. A sebet egy kis varázslat segítségével begyógyította. A halandó minden mozdulatát követte, Loki pedig megához húzta őt és ajkaik újra egymásra simultak. Míg hevesen csókolta, addig a félisten úgy irányította Anthonyt, hogy a feltaláló combjai között találja magát, egymásnak dörzsölve keménységeiket, ahogy a halandója az ölén ül. A férfi az egyik kezével az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrény fiókját nyitotta ki ügyetlenül. Sokáig kotort a fiókban, amíg elő nem vett belőle egy rózsaszínű tubust. Loki nem kérdőjelezte meg, hogy mi lehet benne, csak hagyta, hogy Anthony az ujjaira nyomjon belőle.

 

A vártakkal ellentétben a férfi nem váltott helyzetet, hogy a nedvességtől csillogó ujjaival előkészítse Lokit. Inkább saját magát kezdte el vele felkészíteni a félisten befogadására. Az eddig is teljesen felfűtött állapotában Loki, most még jobban fellángolt és még erőszakosabban csókolta a halandó ajkait, az egyik kezét kettejük közé csúsztatta és összeszorította merevedéseiket, lustán pumpálva magukat. A másik kezével bátorítóan hol simogatta, hol megmarkolta Anthony combjait.

 

Nyögéseik kicsúsztak a csókjaik közül és a midgardi felkészült annyira, hogy meglepve Lokit elhúzódott. A félisten hagyta neki, mert tudta, hogy mi fog következni. Anthony a tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját és pont annyira emelkedett meg, hogy irányba állítsa Loki péniszét. A szemeiben nem volt lenézés vagy felsőbbrendűség, csak a szükség, a vágy és a bizalom. Loki csak viszonozni tudta az érzést.

 

Végül Anthony leengedte magát, hogy felnyársalódhasson Loki farkára. A megkönnyebbült sóhaj mindkettejükből felszakadt, hogy végre eggyé válhattak. Pár hete még képtelennek találta volna magát az ötletet is, hogy ez megtörténhet, de szépen lassan észrevette Anthony erejét és vonzotta a hatalom, amit a férfi birtokolt. A tény, hogy helyzetük ellenére pedig a halandó az, aki felajánlja magát neki, cirógatta az egóját.

 

Loki hagyta egy darabig, hogy Anthony fentről nézze, hogy mit tesz a félistennel a csípőjének lassú emelkedése és süllyedése. Végül türelmetlenül felmordult és megfordította a helyzetüket, hogy ő irányíthassa az ütemet, amivel a feltalálóba hatol. Kezeit a halandó feje mellett támasztotta meg.

 

Anthony először felkuncogott, majd felnyögött attól, hogy Loki milyen őrült iramot kezd diktálni. A férfi először a vállát fogta meg, belemélyesztve ujjait a bőrébe. Loki biztos volt benne, hogy aesir létére a halandótól még így is tele lesz karmolással a háta és a válla. Nem tartott sokáig mire mindketten az élvezet peremén táncoltak. Loki arcán egy önelégült mosollyal figyelte Anthony félárbocra eresztett szemhéjait és ajkait, ahogy kapkodja a levegőt. Már nagyon közel volt és a félisten, a halandó férfiasságára fonva ujjait ösztönözte őt.

 

Anthony a kötéssel díszített karjával megragadta Loki nyakának hátulját és magához húzta őt. A félisten azt hitte, hogy meg fogja csókolni és már készült rá, hogy elnyelje Anthony sikolyát, amikor elélvez. Helyette finoman hozzáérintette az ajkait a nyakához, majd ráharapott a jelekkel tarkított bőrre.

 

Lokit mintha áramütés érte volna, ahogy Anthony hozzáért a jegyhez. A jelek finoman felizzottak és még nagyobb élvezetet nyújtottak viselőiknek. Egyszerre érték el a beteljesülést. A félisten kimerülten terült el Anthony mellett. Vigyázott, hogy ne nehezedjen rá az ARC reaktorra, ezzel megsértve a másikat. Egy darabig csendben feküdtek, majd Loki a feltaláló felé fordult és összevonta a szemöldökét.

 

Anthonynak egy nem várt kifejezés jelent meg az arcán, ami majdnem úgy nézett ki, mint az undor. A kezét lassan a szájához emelte és elfordult Lokitól. A félisten értetlenül bámulta a halandóját, akivel megosztotta a testét. Nem értette mi a probléma.

 

\- Anthony… - bármit is akart mondani nem tudta befejezni, mert a halandó az ágy széléhez hajolt és kiadta a gyomor tartalmát. Mintha lámpát gyújtottak volna Loki fejében hamar rájött mi a probléma. Egy fél mosollyal figyelte Anthonyt, majd felült, hogy segítsen neki.

 

\- Tudom… - kezdte rekedten Anthony. – Nem szexi. Tudod egyszer nyilvános a páncélomba vizeltem, arra mondta Pepper, hogy nem szexi.

 

\- Nem tudom sértésnek vegyem-e, hogy az aktusunk után nem csak, hogy rókázol, de még a volt szeretődet is felemlegeted… - sóhajtotta Loki.

 

.oOo.

 

Tony hasogató fejfájásra ébredt. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy mi okozza a dolgot és kivételesen még emlékezett is a délután eseményeire. Az viszont már egészen az ő döntése volt, hogy nem akart a tetteivel szembesülni.

 

Loki békésen aludt mellette, arca teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt, ami felbosszantotta Tonyt. Nem arról volt szó, hogy ez volt az eddigi legjobb légyottja, de azért felülmúlta az érzelemmentes dugásait. Persze a tény, hogy úgy érezte, kihasználta a másikat sokkal jobban felkavarta.

 

\- Hé! – mondta Lokinak, aki látszólag békésen aludt. – Loki. – A félisten csendben szuszogott tovább. Tony felsóhajtott és végig nézett magukon. A csípőjén volt pár ujjnyom, amiknek a gazdája, mellette feküdt. Loki hátát és vállát vörös csíkok borították, ami elégedettséggel töltötte el. Szeme végig vándorolt a félisten fedetlen testén és már érezte a feltámadó reakciót a látványra. Tony egy darabig még csodálta a látványt, de mivel nem bírt magával, közel hajolt és megérintette Loki arcát. Végig simított az alsó ajkán, majd amikor a jegyhez ért azt is megcirógatta.

 

A jegy felsejlett és melegséggel töltötte el.

 

\- Ha sokáig csinálod ezt, meg foglak támadni – dünnyögte Loki, megijesztve a feltalálót, akinek ettől a torkában vert a szíve. A kezét elkapta és megvárta míg Loki kinyitja az álomittas zöld szemeit. Mikor az izzószempár találkozott az övével, szólásra nyitott a száját, majd becsukta.

 

 _Mégis mit mondhatna?_ Egy mozdulattal felült, majd a fejéhez kapta kezét. A másnaposság nem egyezett ki a hirtelen mozdulatokkal és kegyetlenül hasított belé.

 

\- Idd ezt meg – mondta Loki és felült ő is. Az ölébe ejtett egy üvegcsét, amiről Tonynak a gyerekkora boszorkányainak bájitalai jutottak eszébe. A halványlila színű folyadék kevésbé volt ijesztő, mint a mesékben látott bugyborékoló sárszerű zöld izéké. A feje még mindig hasogatott, ezért inkább engedett a másiknak és ledöntötte az italt. Nem volt annyira rossz, de azért nem ez lesz a kedvenc itala. Egy pár másodperc elteltével elmúlt a hasogató fájdalom a fejében és sokkal éberebb lett.

 

\- Nem is annyira rossz, mint hittem, hogy lesz – vallotta be. Loki egy őszintének tűnő mosollyal nézett rá. A kép teljesen idilli lett volna, ha nem számolják bele az előző este eseményeit. – Fogunk róla beszélni? – kérdezte végül.

 

\- Ha nagyon muszáj – mondta Loki miután eltűnt a kezéből az üvegcse, amit a vissza kapott. Egyszer meg kell kérdeznie, hogyan csinálja. – Bár nem látom értelmét, hogy miért beszéljük meg azt, hogy együtt háltunk. Szükséged volt rá, én pedig kihasználtam az alkalmat.

 

Tony még egy darabig kitartóan bámulta Lokit, hogy valami mást is lát-e az arcán, de nem így lett. Úgy gondolta, hogy sokkal jobban kellene, hogy zavarja a tény miszerint akár még kényszeríthette volna is Lokit a dologra. Bár az emlékei ködösek voltak, biztos volt benne, hogy nem történt ilyen.

 

Az agya megállás nélkül kattogott, ahogy próbált rendet tenni a fejében. Szükségük volt egy tervre, valamire, aminek neki is állhatnak azonnal. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan kezdjen hozzá. Eddig mindig volt terve, ötletei és megoldásai, de nem tudta, hogy mégis hogyan álljon neki egy istenekkel és űrlényekkel vívott csatának. Romanoffnak és Brucenak segítségre volt szüksége. Meg kellett törnie a kötést Lokival, megmenteni a földet a fenyegetéstől. Majdnem újra belefájdult a feje.

 

\- Mit fogunk tenni? – kérdezte Loki felé fordulva.

 

\- Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezett vissza Loki, de az arcán látni lehetett, hogy már tudja a választ.

 

\- Segíts nekem megmenteni az univerzumot. – kérte végül Tony. Loki a tudtára adta mindenkinek, hogy nem érdekelte őt a Föld és a lakóinak a pusztulása. Most pedig a feltaláló arra kérte, hogy tegyen valamit, ami nem csak a saját érdekeit szolgálja.

 

\- Miért is ne? – sóhajtotta Loki fanyarul. – Ha a helyzet engedné, már ellenszegültem volna neked és valahol bujkálnánk, amíg meg nem szabadulok tőled, vagy elég erőssé nem válsz, hogy szembenézzünk Thanosszal, de lehet így is. – Egy laza mozdulattal felállt és adott pár másodpercet Tonynak, hogy megcsodálhassa a hátsófelét, mielőtt magára öltötte volna az asgardi felszerelését. A feltaláló arcáról leolvadt a mosoly.

 

\- Szólnunk kell Thornak, ami azt jelenti, hogy fel kell vennem a kapcsolatot Asgarddal – mondta undorodva Loki, majd a kezében megjelent egy golyó alakú tárgy, amit Tony elé dobott az ágyneműre. – Ez egy egyszerű teleportáló eszköz, ha megjavítod, van esélyünk visszahozni Romanoffot anélkül, hogy Thanos bármit is sejtene. Így a meglepetés ereje a miénk lesz.

 

\- Mi lesz a többiekkel? – kérdezte Tony óvatosan, nem bízva benne, hogy mi tévők legyenek az árulóval, ha rájönnek, hogy ki az.

 

\- Egyelőre ez maradjon kettőnk között.

 

\- Van sejtésed, hogy ki lehet az, aki a hatása alatt áll? – kérdezte Tony végig gondolva Steve, Clint és Fury viselkedését.

 

\- Nincs. A Kapitány és az ügynök eddig nem adták jelét semmilyen változásnak – sóhajtotta Loki bosszúsan.

 

\- Akkor talán a SHIELD-ből valaki... – tanakodott Tony. Tisztában volt vele, hogy sokkal egyszerűbb dolga lenne, ha egy kém _programról_ lenne szó, nem pedig egy személyről. Ezért szerette jobban az alkotásait és mindent, amit ellenőrizni tudott. – Hogyan fogod ide hívni Thort? – kérdezte hirtelen Tony.

 

\- Magamra irányítom Heimdall figyelmét– mondta ki Loki, a számára teljesen nyilvánvalót.

 

\- Már azt hittem Asgardba mész – intett Tony a félisten szerelése felé.

 

\- Ah, nem. De jobb szeretnék felkészülni az esetleges találkozásra, van némi nézeteltérésem az aesirekkel. – A hangja könnyed volt és érdektelen, de Tony elkezdett kuncogni.

 

\- Csak egy olyan apró nézeteltérés, mint az emberekkel?

 

\- Olyasmi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit késve bár, de törve nem...
> 
> Mindenkinek Kellemes Ünnepeket kívánok és talán egy jó vagy rossz hírrel is szolgálhatok számotokra.
> 
> A 2016-os évre vonatkozóan tettem egy ígéretet miszerint, ezt a történetet befogom fejezni, még ebben az évben, hogy aztán a már elkezdetteket is feltudjam tölteni az érdeklődőknek. :)
> 
> Az utóbbi 2-3 hónapban arra törekedtem, hogy mindennel időben meglegyek és minőségében se szenvedjen a történet.
> 
> Remélem velem maradtak a további történeteimnél is. Előfordulhatnak még tőlem fanartok is a témával kapcsolatban, ezért létrehoztam egy blogot - amint a történetek is fenn lesznek. Kicsit még kezdetleges fázisú a dolog, de most inkább az írásra koncentráltam, nem pedig a blog formázgatására. http://welcomefangirl.blogspot.hu/
> 
> Remélem tetszett a fejezet és még az is, ami hátra van belőle. :D


	20. Huszadik fejezet

20.

 

 

\- Újra – mondta Clint teljesen érzelemmentesen bámulva a feltalálót, aki az edzőterem padlóján próbálta magát utolérni a levegővétellel. Már majdnem sípoló hangot adott ki a tüdeje, az órák óta tartó csépeléstől. A sport szerelését teljesen összeizzadta és már az sem undorította, hogy a padlóhoz tapad a vizes háta.

 

Egy hete, minden álló nap legalább három órát az edzőteremben kellett töltenie, hogy megpróbálja elkerülni Clint és Steve ütéseit. Persze az első nap már kékre-zöldre verték, de hála Loki gyógyító kezeinek hamar kiheverte a dolgot. Még Happy boksz edzései sem voltak ennyire kemények. Persze teljesen jó kondiban tartotta a dolog, de erre nem készítette fel. Ez felért egy kegyetlen spártai kiképzéssel.

 

\- Biztos, hogy szükség van erre? – nyögte Tony két légvétel között. Esze ágában sem volt, hogy összekaparja magát a kényelmes helyéről a földön. A szúrós tekinteteket pedig egyenesen egy szemforgatással viszonozta.

 

\- Igen. A páncél önmagában jó, de ha meghibásodik anélkül is helyt kell állnod – mondta Steve, teljesen természetesnek véve, hogy a feltaláló bírja az ilyesfajta kiképzést.

 

\- Nem fog meghibásodni – tiltakozott Tony, teljesen abszurdnak véve az elgondolást, hogy bármelyik találmánya is hibás lehet, de aztán elhalkult.

 

\- Az invázió alatt is... – kezdte Steve, de úgy tűnt, hogy észbe kapott és nem folytatja, amit elkezdett. Tony sosem mondta el nekik, mit látott ott kinn, a nagy ürességben.

 

\- Nem találtam még ki, hogyan lehetne vele utazni az űrben, de ez még nem bizonyít semmit. – Tony megdörzsölte az arcát és felkönyökölt, rosszallóan nézve Clint, felé nyújtott jobbját.

 

\- Akkor is meg kell tanulnod rendesen harcolni – mondta Barton felsóhajtva, a feltaláló makacsságát látva.

 

\- Úgy mondjátok, mintha a teljesen átlagos emberi testem nem halna bele egy földönkívüli ütésébe – tiltakozott hevesen Tony, nem értve miért kell ennyit szenvednie.

 

\- Nem kell harcolnod. A lényeg, hogy túl éld, nem az, hogy páncél nélkül harcolj – mondta Clint határozottan. – Ahogy én is csinálom.

 

\- Mi lenne, ha inkább hagynátok dolgozni, hogy visszatudjuk hozni Natashát – morogta mérgesen a feltaláló és mikor úgy érezte, hogy valamennyire jutott oxigén a tüdejébe, felállt.

 

\- Mégis min dolgozol, annyira? – kérdezte az íjász kíváncsian. – Mióta Dr. Bannert visszahoztuk bezárkóztál a laborba és csakis a megbeszélt edzéseinkre jössz fel. Még lenn is alszol.

 

\- És, ezt te honnan tudod? – kérdezte felvonva a szemöldökét Tony, miközben a könyökét masszírozta.

 

\- Figyelek – mondta Clint, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna.

 

\- Mármint engem? – mutatott magára értetlenül. – Azt hittem Lokit kell... oh.

 

\- Igen, oh – húzta el a száját Steve. – Mindig veled van, szinte lehetetlen úgy beszélni veled, hogy ne legyen valahol a közeledben – morogta a kapitány tőle teljesen szokatlan módon.

 

\- Mit mondhatnék? Vonzó a személyiségem – mondta Tony egy önelégült mosollyal, ami hirtelen eltűnt az arcáról, amikor meglátta Clint ábrázatát.

 

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – ordította.

 

\- Barton.

 

\- Te most tényleg...? Lokival? – az íjász feltartotta a kezeit és leült a matracra, amin aztán eldőlt és fejcsóválva bámulta a mennyezetet.

 

\- Mi történt Lokival? – érdeklődött Steve. A kiállása kicsit feszültté vált, mint, aki támadástól tart.

 

\- Jobb, ha nem tudod – mondta kórusban Clint és Tony.

 

\- Tényleg, hol van Loki? – kérdezte az íjász.

 

\- Thort próbálja elérni – mondta Tony. A félisten már egy hete próbálkozott Asgard figyelmét a Föld felé fordítani, de egyszerűen nem érkezett válasz. Persze azt mondta nem kizárt, hogy csak neki nem válaszolnak.

 

\- Miért nem próbáljuk mi, elérni őket? – kérdezte Steve, majd Clintre nézett. – Ellenőrizhetnéd őt, ha már itt tartunk.

 

\- Nem hinném, hogy szüksége lenne ellenőrzésre – mondta Tony. – Jarvis? – kérdezte váratlanul és a szemét Clintre és Stevere emelte, remélve, hogy ezzel elegendő jelzést ad az amúgy is okos MI-nek.

 

\- Nem észlelek rendellenességet, uram.

 

\- Azért megnézem én is, jó? – morogta az íjász és feltápászkodott, majd kisétált az edzőteremből, magára hagyva a két férfit.

 

\- Ugye nem kell tovább edzenem? – nyafogott Tony, remélve, hogy rátudja venni a szuperkatonát, hogy elengedje a laborjába. – Tudod, sosem árt, ha dolgozom a páncélon is, és rá kell néznem Brucera is. - A tudós még mindig hasonló állapotban volt, mint mikor megtalálták. Tony próbált egyszerre több helyen is lenni, de nem mindig sikerült. Tudós társára már vagy két napja nem nézett rá, ami nagyban bosszantotta.

 

Szerencséjére Steve megenyhülni látszott.

 

\- Rendben, de szeretnék veled még pár szót váltani, mielőtt eltűnsz a laborodban, hogy aztán Isten tudja milyen lehetetlen időpontokban megjelenj Bruce ágya mellett, mint egy kísértet. – Tony, ha még érzékenyen is érintette a dolog csak bólintott. Steve odanyújtott neki egy törölközőt, de látta, hogy a feltaláló nem nyúl felé. Visszahúzta az anyagot és szomorúan mosolygott.

 

\- Mindig elfelejtem, hogy nem szereted, amikor a kezedbe akarnak valamit adni– mondta.

 

\- Miről szeretnél beszélni velem? – kérdezte, mielőtt jobban bele mehettek volna a dologba.

 

\- Mi történt közted és Dr. Banner között, mielőtt elhagyta a tornyot? – kérdezte Steve minden további kertelés nélkül. Megfagyott körülöttük a levegő és Tony összepréselte az ajkait.

 

\- Nem hinném, hogy ez rád tartozna – mondta bosszúsan.

 

\- De a csapatra tartozik, ha az egyikünk megsérül mia...

 

\- Miattam? – vágott a szavába Tony mérgesen, mire Steve sóhajtott.

 

\- Mialatt nem tudtunk róla, hogy hol van – fejezte be a szuperkatona egy fejcsóválással. – Bármennyire is azt hiszed, hogy ez a te hibád, tévedsz. Talán rosszul tettem fel a kérdést. Említette a doktor, hogy talált valami érdekeset és azért megy oda? Láttál rajta esetleg valamilyen szokatlan dolgot, hogy nem tudja irányítani a Hulkot? – kérdezte Steve.

 

\- Mégis milyen kérdések ez? – érdeklődött Tony, de már az elméjében kutatva, hogy miért mehetett Bruce pont oda.

 

\- Csak tudni akarom, hogy megelőzhettük-e volna, ami történt?

 

\- Nem mondott semmit – hazudta Tony. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Bruce félt önmagától, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy ne tudná irányítani a Hulkot. Persze az emlék, ahogy a tudós kitépi a páncélból a reaktort kísérte minden gondolatát.

 

\- Biztos? – kérdezte újra Steve közelebb lépve Tonyhoz.

 

\- Igen – helyeselt Tony. – De most megyek, megpróbálok rájönni, hogyan tudom még erősebbre csinálni a páncélt. – Ellépett Steve mellett, aki hirtelen elkapta a csuklóját. Rezzenéstelenül álltak egymás szemébe bámulva.

 

\- Vigyázz Lokival – mondta Steve és elkapta a tekintetét. Tony értetlenül nézte, ahogy ott hagyja őt Steve. De amikor elengedte a csuklóját, olyan volt, mintha végig simított volna a feltaláló bőrén.

 

Tony furcsállóan nézett utána.

 

.oOo.

 

\- Nem kell lopakodnod, pontosan tudom, hogy itt vagy – mondta Loki, szemeit az égre szegezve. Tudta, hogy Heimdall érzi a mágiát, amivel maga felé irányítja a figyelmét, még sem reagált a hívásra.

 

\- Nem lopakodtam – morogta Barton ügynök. – Egyszerűen ilyen halkan járok. – Loki hallotta, hogy megáll és egy bizonyos távolságból figyeli őt. Nem tett megjegyzést a férfi bámulására, mert nem látta értelmét, hogy jelentéktelen vitába keveredjen vele.

 

\- Nincs hír Thorról? – kérdezte Barton csendesen, még mindig tartva a kettejük közötti távolságot. Egy pillanatig a félisten elgondolkodott, hogy mit is hazudjon az íjásznak, de végül meggondolta magát.

 

\- Semmi – közölte Loki és hátranézett az ügynökre, aki kényelmesen üldögélt az épület peremén, az alatta elnyúló mélység ellenére. Közben a szeme sarkából figyelte őt.

 

\- Gondolod, hogy bajban van? – kérdezte a halandó, figyelve a félisten minden apró mozdulatát.

 

\- Ha Thor egyedül van, akkor mindig bajba sodorja magát és azokat a szerencsétleneket, akik éppen a közelében vannak – szögezte le Loki, kerülve a kérdést. Az, hogy napok óta nem kapott hírt Asgardból bosszantotta. Először azt hitte, hogy a szolga státusza miatt nem figyelnek fel rá, de Anthony kísérletére sem változott semmi. Valami más baj lehetett, vagy csak egyszerűen megint semmibe veszi őt az ap... Odin.

 

Mióta Barton megjelent a tetőn valamiért rossz érzése támadt. Tudta, hogy az íjász elméjét egyszer már megfertőzték és ezért gyengébbé is vált annak hatásával szemben. Persze kételkedett benne, hogy pont ő lenne a kém.

 

\- Szerinted miért pont Tonyt választotta Thor? – kérdezte az ügynök felállva a helyéről és lassan – tartva a kettejük közötti távolságot – körbe sétált a tető szélén. – Választhatott volna bárki mást, de valaki olyat választott, aki halandó.

 

\- Barton ügynök, nyögje ki, hogy mit akar igazából mondani – kérte türelmetlenül Loki.

 

\- Csak egy egyszerű fenyegetés. Ha Tony miattad meghal, akkor a legnagyobb örömmel fogom végig nézni, ahogy te is beledöglesz a dologba. – Megállt két lépésnyire Lokitól, majd hirtelen elé lépett. A félisten nem hőkölt hátra, de jobban kihúzta magát. – Thornak sosem kellett volna idejönnie – sziszegte, majd ott hagyta őt a tetőn.


	21. Huszonegyedik fejezet

21.

 

 

\- Üdvözöllek Jötunn – suttogta a Másik önkényes utódja, Loki fülébe. – Nem sokára személyesen is találkozunk, ezt megígérhetem. – Mire a félisten összeszedte magát annyira, hogy körbenézzen maga körül, rájött, hogy az alattomos féregnek ismét sikerült belefurakodnia a fejébe.

 

\- A bérgyilkosaid elbuktak – jelentette be Loki és elégedetten nézte a teremtmény arcáról leolvadó vigyort. – Sőt a bestiáid sem értek célt.

 

\- Sötét tündéket küldeni talán ostoba ötlet volt, de így legalább könnyebben hozzájutottam, ahhoz, amit akartam. – A sziszegése még a csituri katonák sikolyait és marakodásait is elnyomták.

 

\- Romanoff ügynök eltűnése nem igazán sújtotta le a mesterem – mondta Loki félvállról és megvárta, míg a csituri kineveti magát az ügyön.

 

\- A halandód elfog jönni a társáért és nem tudsz eleget könyörögni neki, hogy másképp tegyen. – A hangja örömmel volt tele. Most nem közelítette meg, csak intett neki, hogy kövesse. Mintha ez a lény az utolsó találkozásuk óta megőrült volna. A kiállása csak azért volt fenyegető, mert azóta levetette a mesterkélt szerepet és kiszámíthatatlanná vált. – Van egy meglepetésem a számodra – húzta ki magát büszkén.

 

\- Nem hinném, hogy megtudnál lepni – szögezte le Loki, de azért óvatosan haladt pár lépést az álomképben. A sziklák szétolvadtak és újra összeálltak egy barlang folyosójának formájára. A járat falaiban ráccsal fedett mélyedések voltak. Loki emlékezett ezekre a cellákra. Nem lehetett bennük még felülni sem, maximum csak feltérdelni. A kövekbe körbe rúnákat véstek, amik nyomást gyakoroltak a mágiára. A hideg rázta, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy mennyi időt kellett egy ilyenben eltöltenie.

 

\- Ha a halandó nőt akarod nekem mutogatni, akkor kár volt elhoznod ide – mondta, próbálva kitörni az illúzióból.

 

\- Azt mondtam, hogy számodra van egy meglepetésem, nem igaz? – kuncogott, majd megállt az egyik cella előtt, amiből szapora légvételeket hallott. Loki közelebb hajolt és csak nagyon nehezen lett úrrá az arcvonásain. A cella mélyén, felhúzott térdekkel Thor feküdt, hajának egy része összetapadt a megszáradt vértől. A rúnák izzottak körülötte a falakon és egy-egy hajszálvékony villám nyaláb simított végig a félisten meggyötört testén.

 

\- Nem meglepő, hogy Thort sikerült elkapni – mondta, még számára is teljesen idegen hangon. – A bolond mindig is csak a saját feje után ment.

 

\- Hát nem csodálatos? – vigyorgott kegyetlenül a csituri. – Mikor sikerült magunkhoz irányítani őt, majdnem kitéptük az Yggdrasill egyik ágát. – Loki nem tudott uralkodni magán és megjelent a horror az arcán, mikor végre a csiturira nézett.

 

\- Azt hittem uralni akarjátok az világot, nem pedig elpusztítani azt – mondta a félisten fehérre vált arccal.

 

\- Nem számít, hogy uraljuk-e vagy elhozzuk a Ragnarökot – nevetett eszelősen. – Thornak sosem kellett volna a Földre mennie.

 

_Thornak sosem kellett volna a Földre mennie._

_Thornak sosem kellett volna a Földre mennie._

**_Thornak sosem kellett volna idejönnie_ ** _– sziszegte Barton ügynök._

 

Egy hívást érzett a nyakán, ami sikeresen visszarántotta a valóságba. Izzadtan riadt fel a labor kanapéján. Ijedten nézett körbe maga körül. Barton volt az. Az íjász az áruló. A műhelyben minden csendes volt.

 

\- Loki – ért hozzá valaki a karjához és a félisten elkapta a feltaláló karját és a szemébe nézett. Valamiért egyből tudta, hogy a halandója az. – Megpróbáltalak a kötésen keresztül hívni… - mondta.

 

\- Sikerült – mondta Loki nyugodtabban, kifújva a levegőt.

 

\- Remek… - helyeselt Anthony a kanapé előtt térdelve. Csak most tűnt fel Lokinak, hogy ahogy beszél, apró pára felhők jelennek meg a szavai nyomán. Nem érezte, hogy hidegebb lenne, de a halandó szája egy kicsit kékes árnyalatot vett fel és az orra, valamint az ujjai is vörösek voltak. – Egy kicsit melegebbhez vagyok szokva – vacogta.

 

Loki az irányítása alá vette a mágiáját és a hőmérséklet engedni kezdett. Lenézett a kezére és megnyugodott, mikor látta, hogy nem olvadt le róla az aesir álca.

 

\- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta Anthony és kérdőn nézett rá.

 

\- Thort is elfogták – mondta Loki.

 

\- Ezt mégis honnan tudod? – kérdezte Anthony.

 

\- Amikor megtámadtam Midgardot, az elmém legyengült és egy csituri mágus – a Másik – képes volt bele rángatni az illúzióiba. A varázslat magja a fejemben maradt és a kötés csápjait követve képes elérni engem.

 

\- Látja is a gondolataidat, vagy, ami itt történik? – állt fel Anthony. – Tudhatja, hogy mit tervezünk?

 

\- Nem. Képes magához hívni és mutatni dolgokat, de már képtelen kínozni is velük – mondta jegesen, és csak legyintett az Anthony tekintetében megjelenő aggodalom láttán. A halandó összepréselte az ajkait.

 

\- Visszahozzuk Throt és Natashát is – állította biztosan Anthony. - Mutatott neked még valamit? – kérdezte aztán borúsan.

 

\- Nem, de rájöttem, hogy ki az áruló – mondta Loki, Anthony szemébe nézve. A kijelentések összefüggése, az, hogy az íjász már gyenge volt a jogar ellen, de mégis a közelében dolgozott összerakta a dolgot. Könnyen tudta őket követni és sokat tudott Anthonyról.

 

\- Ki az? – kérdezte a halandó, amikor nem kapott egyből választ.

 

\- Barton ügynök – mondta Loki határozottan.

 

\- Biztos ez? – kérdezte Anthony és leült mellé a kanapéra.

 

\- Igen – helyeselt Loki.

 

\- Barton ügynök jelen volt Natasha Romanoff eltűnésekor – helyeselt Jarvis, de Anthony még mindig nem szólt semmit. Végül bólintott és Lokira nézett.

 

\- Hiszek neked – mondta.

 

Lokin melegség futott végig és valami különöset érzett a kijelentés hallatán. A szívverése felgyorsult és bizsergető érzés fogta el. Az érzelmet csak egy valamihez tudta hasonlítani, ezért aszerint is cselekedett. Megcsókolta a feltalálót. Biztos volt benne, hogy amit érez az a vágy.

 

\- Hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Anthony, mikor levegőhöz jutott. Loki felhúzta a szemöldökét, mire a halandó csak a szemét forgatta. – Bartonnal és a többiek kiszabadításával – pontosított.

 

\- Ah. Nem engeded a közeledbe, én pedig rajta tartom a szemem – mondta Loki és közelebb csúszott Anthonyhoz teljesen megrészegülve a másik belé vetett bizalmától.

 

\- Nem lenne egyszerűbb újra jól beverni a fejét… Úgyis jövök neki egyel – mondta Anthony.

 

\- Az elméjének a védelme gyenge. Félek, ha még egy kognitív rekalibrációt végeznénk rajta, kissé együgyüvé válna – suttogta Loki a halandó fülébe egy félmosollyal. – Persze engem ez nem zavar.

 

\- A többiek? – remegett meg Anthony hangja a rá irányított figyelemtől.

 

– A többiek kiszabadítása már csak napok kérdése – mormolta a feltaláló nyakába, ahogy magába szívta a halandó illatát. A gépolaj szaga már inkább izgatóan hatott a félistenre. Nem emlékezett rá mikor kerítette hatalmába ez az érzés utoljára. Olyan volt, mint amikor egy gyerek kap egy értékes játékot, ami csakis az övé. Még össze is törheti. Lokinak persze esze ágában sem volt elárulni Anthony bizalmát, de a gondolat, hogy megtehetné felfűtötte őt.

 

\- Hamarosan elkészülök a javításokkal, már csak azt szeretném, hogy megnézd müködni fog-e – nyögte rekedten Anthony és az egyik kezét beletúrta Loki fekete tincsei közé. A félisten ráharapott a nyakára, amitől felsóhajtott. – Eddig is sokat segítettél, és most… ah… - Loki becsúsztatta a kezeit a pólója alá. – Talán térjünk rá vissza egy fél óra múlva. – Loki elkezdett kuncogni.

 

\- Legyen kettő óra – csókolta meg a félisten. Az volt a célja, hogy megjutalmazza a férfit.

 

\- Legyen inkább egy… - nyögte Anthony, mire Loki elhúzódott és furcsán nézett rá. A feltaláló nadrágján keresztül tisztán kilehetett venni, hogy mennyire élvezi a figyelmet. A pupillái kitágultak és íncsiklandozóan nézett ki.

 

– Egy óra múlva talán még emlékszem, hogy ki vagyok – világított rá Anthony.

 

\- Ahogy óhajtod – egyezett bele Loki és az egyik kezét becsúsztatta Anthony nadrágjába.

 

.oOo.

 

Tony megállás nélkül tudott volna dolgozni, ha van elegendő kávéja, de a társai edzései után, sokkal kimerítőbbnek találta a munkát a laborban. Loki persze segített neki, de még ő sem volt képes mindenben részt venni.

 

Pár órája a félisten rávette, hogy menjen fel aludni egy keveset. Persze megkellett várnia, mire Loki hajlandó ott hagyni, hogy nyugodtan tudjon pihenni. Tony kérésére Jarvis lezárta az emeletet és csak a feltaláló engedélyével engedett be bárkit is. Így a félisten már elég biztonságosnak ítélte annyira a dolgot, hogy a saját szobájában térjen nyugovóra.

 

Tony, amilyen halkan csak tudott kimászott az ágyból és felrángatott magára egy melegítő alsót. A toronyban volt annyira meleg, hogy még cipőt se kelljen húznia, de azért mégis felhúzott a lábára egy edzőcipőt.

 

\- Jarvis, hol van most Clint? – kérdezte suttogva a sötétben.

 

\- Barton ügynök a szobájában alszik uram – jött a szintén csendes válasz. Tony bólintott és halkan elindult a gyengélkedőre. Az emeleten félhomály uralkodott és minden teljesen kihalt volt. Halkan beütötte a megfelelő kódot az ajtó melletti panelen, hogy beléphessen Brucehoz.

 

A férfi állapota nem sokat változott, mióta behozták és senki nem tudott tenni érte semmit, ami javíthatna rajta. Tony odasétált az ágyhoz és a tűpárnához hasonlító tudóshoz. A takaró félig lecsúszott róla.

 

Brucet le kellett szíjazni, mert még ha nem is ébredt fel, néha hirtelen mozdulatokat tett, mint aki álmában harcol valamik ellen. Pár nap után a láza elmúlt és a vonásai kicsit lágyabbak lettek, de látványosan nem lett jobb.

 

Tony habozott, de legyőzve a félelmét megigazította rajta a takarót és lehuppant a mellette elhelyezett székbe. Legszívesebben felkereste volna az első minibárt, amit talál, de visszafogta magát. Az apró transzportáló teljes figyelmet és stabil kezet kívánt. Amikor az ember idegen technológiával játszott nem engedhette meg magának, hogy ne tudjon teljesen oda koncentrálni.

 

\- _Két szív dobbanjon egyszerre, egyik a szolga, másik a mestere. Árnyék szív követ, igaz szív ver, s ha tükre nincs, ne ébredjen fel._ – idézte halkan Tony az eszméletlen barátjának. – Nem is értem, hogy ez mit jelent. Nem tudok megvédeni senkit sem… - sóhajtotta és lejjebb csúszott a széken, a mennyezetet bámulva. Pepper megkapta a páncélt és valószínűleg soha az életben nem fogja használni, de legalább, ha szükség van rá, Jarvis tudja aktiválni.

 

\- Jarvis, érkezett valamilyen üzenet Rhodestól? – kérdezte Tony az MI-től.

 

\- Az üzenet, amit küldött neki megérkezett, de semmilyen választ nem találok a rendszerben, uram – válaszolta Jarvis angolos akcentussal.

 

\- Köszönöm Jarv – sóhajtotta Tony. Nehezen vallotta be, de szüksége volt a legrégebbi barátjának a tanácsára, de nem kapott hírt felőle már egy ideje. Jarvis persze megnyugtatta, hogy minden rendben van az ezredessel, de ez csak még lehangolóbb volt. Rhodes még sosem hagyta cserben.

 

Amikor majdnem belehalt a palládium mérgezésbe és próbált mindenkit elmarni maga mellől sem fordult el tőle, pedig még meg is támadta. Akkor vajon mi lehet az oka, hogy most nem beszél vele. Loki érkezése óta, mintha minden ellene fordult volna.

 

\- Fenébe, mit tegyek? – csúszott ki hangosan a száján. Megdörzsölte az arcát és Bruce felé fordult, akinek a szemei nyitva voltak. – Bruce… - hirtelen felállt és odalépett a tudóshoz. – Hé. Hallasz engem? – kérdezte aggódva és megfogta a férfi kezét. – Azonnal hívok valakit.

 

\- Sssss…. – Bruce próbált valamit mondani.

 

\- Jarvis, szólj a …

 

\- Már úton vannak az orvosok – jött a válasz mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatot.

 

\- Sssz…

 

\- Bruce, nem értem – könyörgött Tony a barátjának. A tudós szemei lejjebb csúsztak a feltaláló mellkasán egészen az ARC reaktorra, majd becsukta a szemeit.

 

\- Szííí…v – nyögte ki végül Bruce, amikor a gépek megbolondultak mellette.

 

\- Bruce… - kezdte Tony, de két erős kar rántotta el az ágytól. Már pont rá akart kiabálni az illetőre, amikor meglátta, hogy orvosok vették át a helyét az ágynál és kezdenek el dolgozni, hogy megnyugtassák Banner rendezetlenül és vadul verő szívét.

 

\- Tony, nyugodj meg – mondta Steve és kivezette a szobából. – Most nem segíthetsz neki – nyugtatta a szuperkatona.

 

\- Stevenek igaza van – jelent meg mellette hirtelen Clint is. – Még időbe telik mire jobban lesz – mondta, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy mennyi idő, míg Bruce rendbe jön.

 

\- Anthony – szólította meg Loki a feltalálót pár lépéssel arrébb. Tony mérgesen lépett el Stevetől és faképnél hagyta őket a folyosón, hogy csatlakozzon a félistenhez. Clint undorodva nézett utánuk, míg Steve csak csalódottan követte őket a tekintetével.


	22. Huszonkettedik fejezet

22.

 

 

Anthony ügyelt arra, hogy minden mozdulata rezzenéstelen legyen. Még egy olyan speciális szemüveggel is, ami felnagyította a dolgokat számára, nehezen tudott hozzáférni dolgokhoz. Amikor már negyvenegyedszerre kezdett újra egy műveletet, ami nem akart sikerülni, azt hitte, hogy felrobban. Mérgesen csapta le az asztalra a finomszerszámait és lekapta a fejéről a szemüveget.

 

\- Loki – szólította meg a vele szemben ülő félistent, a halandó. Loki precíz mozdulatokkal élezte meg a tőreit, de felnézett a férfire. Eddig is figyelemmel kísérte minden mozdulatát, de néha elveszett a férfi ügyes kezeinek bámulásában. A tekintete ilyenkor mindig szenvedélyt tükrözött és Loki szerette figyelni ezekben a pillanatokban.

 

\- Igen? – kérdezte Loki, tekintetével a transzportálót vizsgálva.

 

\- Kérlek, ellenőrizd le, hogy eddig jól csináltam-e. Addig dolgozom valami máson, mielőtt az őrületbe kerget egy negyed kilós kis fémdarab – morogta és felállt az asztaltól. Loki szemöldök ráncolva követte őt a tekintetével. A feltaláló türelmetlenül átült egy másik asztalhoz és elővette a megfelelő eszközöket, amivel megtisztíthatja az ARC reaktor vázát. Régebben ezt egyedül csinálta, úgy, hogy Loki még véletlenül se legyen a közelében. A félisten még figyelte egy darabig, majd elkezdte tanulmányozni a szerkezetet.

 

\- Van egy pont, amit még nem tudtam aktiválni a mágiámmal, ezért nem tudtál tovább haladni – jegyezte meg Loki érdeklődő hangon. – Ámulatba ejtő, milyen gyorsan tudsz haladni a javításával, mikor még csak egy hete ismertettelek meg a működésével. A mágia hiányát is szinte áthidaltad.

 

\- Mit mondhatnék, zse…

 

\- Semmit – vágott a szavába Loki. – Csak élvezd ki a dicséretet.

 

Anthony elmosolyodott és figyelte, ahogy a félisten ujjaiból zöld szikrák pattognak és ivódnak a szerkezetbe. Loki érezte, hogy a halandó figyelemmel kíséri, ahogy varázsol, majd visszatér az ARC reaktor megtisztításához.

 

.oOo.

 

Ha minden jól alakult, akkor már a holnapi napon eltudnak indulni Thanos földjére. Loki minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy a transzportáló az előzőleg megadott helyre vigye őket és elég erős legyen a benne rejlő varázslat. Ha sikerül, akkor szabad lehet Thanostól és már csak Anthony életét kell meghosszabbítani. Talán ellophatna egy almát, és akkor élhet még pár ezer évig, és ha a halandó vele tart, még azt sem bánná. Pár ilyen gondolat után, mindig emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy az álmodozás csak ártani fog később.

 

Szeretett előre tervezni és ezeket a terveket most megakarta osztani Anthonyval. A férfi azonban teljesen száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett és mindenkitől elzárkózott. Clint és Steve is próbáltak bejutni hozzá, de a feltaláló olyan jól elzárta magát, hogy neki is csak a mágiája segítségével jutott be hozzá. Amikor a laborban volt vele, akkor pedig teljesen ignorálta őt. A kérdéseire, Anthony semmit mondó válaszokat adott vagy olyat, aminek egyáltalán nem volt értelme.

 

Már csak az a mágia kellett hozzá, amivel a szerkezet a pontosan meghatározott helyre viszi őket és indulhattak volna, de Anthony annyit mondott, hogy várjanak még. Dr. Banner állapota javulni kezdett, de nem várhatták meg, míg teljesen rendben jön, ha élve akarták visszakapni Romanoffot és Thort. A tudósnak pedig még hetekbe telhetett mire felépül.

 

A rideg tartás ellenére persze voltak éjszakák, amiket megosztott vele a feltaláló. Az utóbbi pár napban csak akkor figyelt rá a halandó. Olyankor a szemei őszinte vággyal égtek és Loki eltűnődött, hogy mennyire lett a halandó megszállottja.

 

\- Loki, szeretnék neked adni valamit – jelentette be Anthony egyik este, mikor végre levegőhöz jutottak egy kimerítő szex után. Kihúzta az éjjeli szekrény fiókját és elővett egy dobozt.

 

\- Egy ajándék az istenednek? – kérdezte Loki tréfásan egy mosollyal az arcán. Talán végre minden megoldódik és Anthony csak azért volt ideges, mert a társai kiszabadításának kalandjától félt.

 

\- Egy ajándék a szolgámnak – válaszolta a halandó rezzenéstelen arccal és Lokinak elakadt a lélegzete. Biztos volt abban, hogy ez csak valamilyen tréfa lesz, de amikor kinyitotta a dobozt, abban egy vastag bőr nyakörvet talált. Nyelt egy nagyot és Anthony szemébe nézett, aki jeges tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

 

\- Mi ez? – kérdezte Loki.

 

\- Egy nyakörv – válaszolta Anthony érzelemmentesen.

 

\- Azt értem – állt fel hirtelen Loki. – De mit jelent?

 

\- Az igazságot – sóhajtotta fáradtan a halandó és ő is felkelt az ágyból, magára húzva a farmerját. – Azt akarom, hogy vedd fel és bízz bennem.

 

\- Nem gondolod, hogy…

 

\- Loki, vedd fel a nyakörvet! – utasította Anthony határozottan és karján felizzottak a jelek. Loki érezte a perzselő fájdalmat, de nem a nyaka volt az, ami a legjobban égett. Az árulás érzése sokkal jobban átjárta belül. – Holnap indulunk, és azt akarom, hogy Thanos tudja, hogy kihez tartozol, ha véletlenül ránk talál – intett Anthony a nyakörvön elhelyezett aranymedál felé, aminek egyik felén a nevének kezdőbetűi látszottak.

 

\- Van még valamilyen feladatod a számomra, _Mester_? – sziszegte a méregtől csöpögő szavakat Loki, ahogy felcsatolta a nyakára az utált darabot. Anthony hátat fordított neki és felkapta a mobilját az éjjeliszekrényről. A halandó nem nézett Lokira.

 

\- Igen. Szólj Stevenek és Clintnek, hogy holnap indulunk. Mondj el nekik mindent a transzportálóról és a tervről. Amíg kiszabadítjuk a _társaimat_ , és amíg vissza nem érsz a Földre, addig azt csinálod, amit mondok, fenn hagyod a nyakörvet és nem kérdőjelezed meg a döntéseimet – a szavai vontatottak voltak. Lokit azonban cseppet sem érdekelte a dolog, csak elakart menekülni. A Nornák a megmondhatói, hogy hányszor próbált már megbízni valakiben, hogy aztán újra és újra hátba szúrják.

 

\- Megértetted? – kérdezte Anthony.

 

\- Igen, Mester – válaszolta Loki és egy pillanattal később már a szobájában találta magát, amit a dühkitörésének hála, fél órával később már nem lehetett megmenteni.

 

.oOo.

 

\- Látod Jarvis, mondtam, hogy könnyen fog menni – suttogta Tony rekedten az üres szobának. A légzése felgyorsult és nem tudott megnyugodni.

 

\- Igaza lett, uram. Gratulálok – válaszolta halkan az MI. A feltaláló némi szomorúságot vélt felfedezni a hangjában. Különös. Sosem adott Jarvisnak negatív érzelmeket. – Szeretném jelezni, hogy Pepper Potts gépe most szállt le a new yorki repülőtéren.

 

\- Remek! – nevetett fel Tony. – Holnapra kész leszek az ajándékával.

 

\- Uram…

 

\- Jarvis, hozd fel a terveket, amiket előkészítettem – szakította félbe Tony. – Még ma elakarok készülni az összessel. – A feltaláló elindult a labor irányába. – Még valami. Készítsd el a kedvenc italomat – mosolyodott el Tony fanyarul. – Tudod, hogy képtelen vagyok élni nélküle.

 

.oOo.

 

Loki a kezében tartotta a transzportálót készen arra, hogy aktiválja, amint azt a halandó megengedi. A csapat készen állt az indulásra. Stark kifutóján álltak.

 

\- Mindenki emlékszik a tervre? – kérdezte Steve, mikor végre Stark is megjelent a kifutón a vasember páncélban.

 

\- Ha a Loki emlékében élő térkép alapján összecincált tervre gondolsz, akkor persze – húzta a száját az íjász, bizonytalanul méregetve a félistent.

 

\- Nagyon kevés az esélye, hogy észrevétlenül eljutunk a cellákig – mondta Loki. – Több időre lenne szükség, ahhoz, hogy élve kijussunk.

 

\- Nem akarom tovább húzni a dolgot – jelentette be Stark, az arcát nem fedte fel, de Loki hálás volt ezért.

 

\- Szóval őrültség, amit csinálunk, és mégis megtesszük – morogta Barton az egyik nyilát vizsgálgatva. – Szuper – ujjongott szarkazmussal teli hangon a bosszúálló. – De legalább újra láthatom Natashát.

 

\- És Thort – erősítette meg Stark. – Loki vigyél oda minket.

 

\- Ahogy óhajtod – mondta Loki egyenletesen és kinyújtotta a kezét rajta a szerkezettel. – Álljatok közelebb – utasította a többieket. Erősen koncentrált, hogy a transzportáló arra a helyre vigye őket. Először meglátta, hogy honnan küldték a lényeket, amiket Midgardra küldtek. Így már meg volt az átjáró, már csak elkellett kicsit görbítenie, hogy jó helyre tegye le őket.

 

Elég erőt halmozott fel, hogy a szerkezet felemelkedjen a kezéből, és mint egy villám rákapcsolódjon a körülötte állókra. Egy villanás múlva már nem Midgárdon álltak, hanem egy sokkal, de sokkal könyörtelenebb helyen. Thanos birodalmában.


	23. Huszonharmadik fejezet

23.

 

Az őket fogadó látvány igazán lehangoló volt. Előttük minden kopár volt és kihalt, mögöttük hatalmas sziklák nyújtóztak, melyek a fejük fölé is kilógtak, ezzel teljesen elrejtve őket a felettük repkedő leviatánok elől.

 

Tony szívverése felgyorsult, de nem adta meg magát a pániknak. Látta már ezeket a lényeket, semmi különleges nem volt bennük. Vett egy mély levegőt és remegve kiengedte azt. Loki szitkozódni kezdett és eldobta a füstölgő transzportálót.

 

\- Ó-ó…

 

\- Tony! Mégis mi az, hogy „ó-ó”? – kiabálta suttogva Clint, ami tőle azért kicsit hisztérikusnak tűnt.

 

\- Kisült a szerkezet. Jól sejtem, hogy nem jutunk haza? – kérdezte Steve.

 

\- Valakinél kell lennie egy hasonló tárgynak – vetette fel Tony, elengedve maga mellett Loki horkantását. – Majd útközben ellenőrizzük.

 

\- Jól van. Eddig még nem vettek minket észre – mondta halkan Clint.

 

\- Igen, de ez nem fog sokáig így maradni, ha mozgásba nem lendülünk – jegyezte meg Steve és körbe nézett, hogy merre induljanak el.

 

\- Erre – mondta Loki, ezzel megoldva a problémát, hogy hogyan tovább. – Azt javaslom Stark, hogy maradj hátul.

 

\- Miért? – kérdezte értetlenül Tony.

 

\- Te vagy a leghangosabb - válaszolta suttogva Clint.

 

\- Akkor talán te mehetnél elől – jegyezte meg Steve kissé gúnyosan. – Halk vagy és gyors.

 

\- Mindegy a sorrend – mondta Tony. – Csak igyekezzünk. – A feltaláló Lokit figyelte, aki intett nekik, hogy kövessék. A sziklák árnyékában haladtak egy darabig, míg az egyik fordulónál Loki megtorpant és a kezében megjelent egy tőr. Tony figyelte a félisten mozgását, ahogy a beforduló csituri katonának egy mozdulattal elmetszi a torkát, majd lassan leengedi a földre. Csendben vártak, amíg Clint felhúzott egy nyilat és vadászkutya módjára figyelt.

 

Tony idegesen kémlelt körbe, de amikor végre tovább indultak megszédült, és neki kellett támaszkodnia a sziklafalnak. Nem tartott sokáig a dolog, de amikor felnézett látta, hogy a többiek aggódva merednek rá. Egy legyintéssel jelezte, hogy nincs baj.

 

\- Most nem látok senkit, de hamarosan észreveszik, hogy valami nincs rendben – sürgette őket Clint és Lokira nézett. – Merre tartják őket fogva? – kérdezte az íjász a félistentől, aki nehezen elszakította a figyelmét Tonyról és tovább haladt előre.

 

\- Van egy titkos járat az egyik falon, de nem tudom, hogy pontosan merre – válaszolta Loki türelmetlenül.

 

\- És miért is nem tudod? – kérdezte mérgesen Clint. – Azt hittem emlékszel a helyre.

 

\- Nem emlékezhetek olyan helyre, ahol még nem jártam – sziszegte Loki. – Pontosan megtudnám mondani, hogy hol van, ha elhallgatnál és…

 

\- Jarvis elemzést – kérte Tony, mikor megunta a két fél civódását. A páncélba épített MI feltérképezte a helyzetüket.

 

\- Különös energiát érzékelek az egyik sziklafalon, öntől nagyjából háromszáz méterre, előre – válaszolta Jarvis.

 

\- Köszönöm – mondta Tony és a veszekedő páros elé lépett, vezetve az utat.

 

\- Öhm… nem igazán látszik bejáratnak – nyögte Clint a kőfalat nézve, amire Tony mutatott. Steve nem követte a tekintetét, hanem a körülöttük elterülő tájat vizsgálta. Eddig minden a terv szerint haladt.

 

\- Szóval ez egy titkos ajtó? – kérdezte izgatottan Tony Lokitól, aki csak rosszallóan nézett rá. Már amikor rá nézett. A feltaláló pontosan tudta, hogy miért kapja ezeket a gyilkos tekinteteket, de nem érdekelte a dolog. Megérdemelte.

 

\- Mi lesz már? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Clint. – Mondd, hogy _jó barát_ csituri nyelven és menjünk.

 

\- Mégis miért mondanék ilyet? – kérdezte Loki és a kezét a kőfalra fektette. – Különben sem létezik ez a szó a nyelvükön.

 

\- Ki hinné… - jegyezte meg az íjász. Amíg vártak, Tony kért egy egyszerű elemzést Jarvistól. Most, hogy már majdnem megtették a következő lépést sokkal jobban érezte magát. Loki becsukta a szemeit és koncentrált.

 

\- Tony, jól vagy? – lépett oda hozzá Steve és ráfektette a kezét vállára. A páncélon keresztül nem érezte, de látta a szuperkatona gesztusát. Mostanában szinte anyáskodó lett Steve stílusa, amit Tony igen nehezen tolerált.

 

\- Persze – válaszolta Tony lerázva magáról Steve kezét. – Indulhatunk? – kérdezte aztán.

 

\- Még egy perc – jött Loki válasza. A rúnák mozogtak a falon, egészen addig, amíg fel nem vettek egy kör alakot a félisten keze körül, majd kialudtak. Loki elvette a kezét és a többiekre nézett. Tony azt várta volna, hogy elcsúszik a fal, vagy valahol a lábuk alatt kinyílik egy csapó ajtó, de nem így lett. Loki a fal felé lépett és átsétált azon.

 

Clint követte őt a járaton át. Tony és Steve óvatosan lépkedtek utánuk, be a sötét alagútba. A feltalálót nagyban emlékeztették a járatok, ahhoz ahol Afganisztánban tartották fogva. Jobb szeretett repülni a páncéllal, mint sétálni benne. Sokkal fárasztóbb volt ugyanis lépkedni, mint az látszott.

 

A folyosók távolabbi szakaszát valamilyen idegen létforma világította meg. Tony figyelte, ahogy az egyik fénygömb kicsúszik a falból és sziklába fúródott része egy kisebb résbe próbálja belapítani magát. Mint egy űrkullancs.

 

\- A tömlöcök a felsőbb szinteken vannak – morogta Loki. - Oda még könnyen feljutunk, a probléma az őrökkel lesz. – Ahogy kimondta, egy csituri fordult be a járatukba és ledermedt mikor megpillantotta őket. A leggyorsabban Clint reagált és még azelőtt nyilat eresztett a lény fejébe, mielőtt az megmukkanhatott volna.

 

\- Jarvis azt mondja, hogy nem talált rajta transzportáló szerkezetet – vágott közbe Tony, mielőtt még bármelyikük is megállt volna ellenőrizni a dolgot. Az, hogy Jarvis csendben maradt csökkentette a lebukás esélyét a terveihez.

 

\- Ez egy jó kör lesz – mondta Barton és nekivágtak az útnak. Sikerült a legtöbb utat úgy megtenniük, hogy nem sok katonával találkoztak. Azonban, aki mégis elég szerencsétlenül járt ahhoz, hogy összetalálkozzon velük annak már nem volt ideje megszólalni.

 

A felsőbb szintek üresek voltak, egészen addig, míg meg nem találták a tömlöcökhöz vezető kapukat. Két csituri katona undorító hangokat kiadva kommunikált egymással.

 

Clint felemelte a nyilat, hogy leszedje az egyiket, de Loki megakadályozta benne. Az íjász felemelte a szemöldökét kérdőn nézve a félistenre. Tony követte, hogy válaszul merre mutat Loki és elakadt a lélegzete. A folyosó végén, egy nyíláson át egy leviatán feje kukucskált be. Az egyik csituri vadul intett a szörnyetegnek, de az nem tágított. A csituri volt olyan bolond, hogy közelebbről is fenyegesse a fenevadat, ami megelégelve a dolgot elkapta a lény karját, majd elrugaszkodott az ablakszerű nyílástól, magával rántva zsákmányát.

 

Tonyt kirázta a hideg a látványtól. A másik katona nem adta jelét, hogy zavarná a dolog, sőt torokhangon mintha még röhögött is volna a dolgon, de Loki bólintására egy nyíl került a fejébe.

 

\- Undorító – fintorgott Clint.

 

\- Ritkán etetik ezeket a lényeket, így sokkal harciasabbak, amikor csatára kerül a sor. – Tony szerint gyomorforgató volt a dolog, de inkább nem mondott semmit. Beléptek a kapun és rájöttek, hogy nem is lesz olyan egyszerű innen tovább menni.

 

Amerre elnéztek, minden irányban folyosók terültek el.

 

\- Váljunk szét – javasolta Clint. – Ha együtt keresünk, akkor sosem találjuk meg őket.

 

\- Nem hinném, hogy ez egy jó ötlet – mondta Loki, majd kihívóan Tonyra nézett. Várt, hogy mit fog mondani a feltaláló, de sajnos a férfinak már megvolt a saját terve.

 

\- Egyetértek Clinttel – mondta végül Tony. – Gyorsabban áttudjuk fésülni ezt a helyet, ha ketté válunk.

 

\- Szerintem pedig együtt kellene maradnunk.

 

\- Tedd, amire utasítalak Loki – morogta Tony. Nem volt kedve perceken keresztül vitatkozni, hogyha előbb is ráakadhatnának a tásaikra.

 

\- Miért nem hallgatsz rám? – kérdezte végül. Ez nem volt ellenszegülés, csak egy egyszerű kérdés. Tony minden idegszálát újra-újra megacélozta, hogy a hangja ne remegjen meg.

 

\- Mert a szolgám vagy. Steve te velem jössz. – Nem nézett egyikkőjükre sem. Egyszerűen elindult az egyik járaton. Tudta, hogy Loki percről-percre jobban megveti őt, de ennek így kellett lennie.

 

\- Tony várj – kiáltott utána Steve és mérgesen méregette Lokit. – Utána megyek, ti addig keressetek tovább – utasította, mire az íjász és a félisten összenéztek. Utóbbi kicsit mérgesebben.

 

.oOo.

 

Loki megvárta, míg hallótávolságon kívül érnek és gyűlölettel telt szemekkel nézett az íjászra. Minden szándéka megvolt rá, hogy kinyuvassza a halandót, amiért volt olyan balga, hogy másodszor is áldozatul essen a jogarnak, de mégsem tette. Megígérte Starknak, hogy nem bánt mást és szabályok továbbra sem változtak.

 

\- Figyelni foglak – mondta Loki. Barton szemöldök felhúzva elindult az úton, miközben a fejét csóválta, őrült félistenekről motyogva.

 

A folyosó elején a cellák teljesen üresen tátongtak. Később már láttak pár furcsa szerzetet és lényt. Olyan volt, mintha egy gyűjtemény között mászkáltak volna. Az íjász néha kíváncsian megkérdezte, hogy miféle lények ezek, de Loki csak felületesen beszélt róluk.

 

\- Meg menthetjük őket? – kérdezte végül.

 

\- Nem – válaszolta Loki. – Ők azért vannak itt, mert rosszkor voltak rossz helyen. Talán rossz alkut kötöttek.

 

\- Mint te is? – kérdezte Barton, miden gúny nélkül. Loki ránézett és minden idegszála megfeszült a vissza tartott indulattól. Végül a félisten válaszra sem méltatta a kérdést és tovább ment.

 

\- Loki, Clint, hallotok engem? – kérdezte a fülhallgatón keresztül Steve. A hangja statikussággal volt tele. – Megtaláltuk Natashát.

 

\- Hallunk titeket. Milyen a helyzete? – kérdezte azonnal Barton.

 

\- Egész jó állapotban van – jegyezte meg Stark meglepetten. – Ne nézz így rám Natasha. Igazából örülök, hogy jól vagy.

 

\- Meg van Thor? – kérdezte Steve tőlük. A hangja néha megszakadt, de még kilehetett venni belőle, hogy mit akar mondani.

 

\- Talán ő is itt lesz valahol – mondta Stark.

 

\- Előbb kivisszük Nat… aú – nyögött fel Steve. – Redben tovább keresünk. Vége. – Még lehetett hallani, ahogy Stark kineveti társait és utána egy fémes koppanást. Romanoff ügynök jobb bőrben lehetett, mint az várták.

 

Ahogy tovább mentek, az alagút elfordult balra és beletorkollott egy másikba. _Jobbra vagy balra?_ Fogalma sem volt, hogy pontosan hol lehet elzárva Thor. A megérzése azt súgta, hogy balra menjenek, de amikor arra lépett volna, a bosszúálló a másik irányba indult.

 

\- Erre menjünk – tanácsolta Barton.

 

\- Miért? – kérdezte gyanakodva Loki.

 

\- Érzed, hogy merről jön a levegő? – tette fel a kérdést az íjász, de nem várta meg rá a választ. – Ez most kicsit furán fog hangzani, de Thornak mindig olyan eső illata van. Mint egy viharnak… Arról érzem őt – mutatott lefelé a kiszélesedő járaton.

 

\- Ez egy baromság – szögezte le Loki. – Reméljük a szimatod nem csap be minket – mosolygott gúnyosan, Loki. – Jó kutya.

 

\- Haha, de vicces – lépkedett utána Barton.

 

\- Szerintem is tekintve, hogy egy madárról kaptad a … Thor – lépett oda Loki az egyik tömlöchöz. A félisten szemei nyitva voltak és ébernek tűnt. A jelek azt mutatták, hogy nem kínozták őket, egyszerűen csak be voltak zárva és életben tartva, amíg szükség van rájuk. Az aesir szervezete gyorsabban gyógyította őt.

 

\- Loki! Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte riadtan és a rácsok felé nyúlt. – Hol van a Fémember?

 

\- Tony, Steve és Natasha is itt vannak – jelentette Barton. – Hogyan szabadítsunk ki? – kérdezte mire a rácsok maguktól kinyíltak. – Ó. Ez csak nekem tűnik így túl könnyű? – Amint kimondta, már meg is szólalt egy földöntúli hangzású kürt.

 

\- Tudják, hogy itt vagyunk – mondta Loki. Thor kimászott a tömlöcből és jól hallható ropogással kinyújtotta magát. – Thor, hol van Mjölnir? – tette fel a kérdést. Lehet, hogy megfosztották tőle, de mindig is magához tudta hívni a fegyvert.

 

\- Stark, ti is halljátok? – kérdezte Loki és már el is indultak, hogy kitaláljanak az alagutakból. Szinte özönlöttek be a csituri katonák.

 

\- Álljatok hátrébb – tanácsolta az íjász. Barton folyamatosan váltott a nyilai között. Aztán elővett egyet, amivel a mennyezetre célzott. Egy robbantással sikeresen beomlasztotta a folyosó egyik oldalát. A szerencse most is melléjük állt, mert a járat másik fele is romokban hevert, ami egyenes utat biztosított a kinti tájra.

 

A járatokat és a csarnokokat egy hegybe vésték, így amikor kiléptek penge éles kő tüskékbe ütköztek.

 

\- Clint… kis gond. Steve…. ide – jött Natasha rekedt hangja a fülhallgatóban. Már több napja nem ihatott.

 

\- Mi a baj, sikerült kijutnotok? – kérdezte Barton ügynök miközben a hegyes sziklák között navigáltak egy kicsit kopárabb részre. Előttük egy leviatán úszott a levegőben oldalaiból csituri katonák ugrottak ki. Minden szempontból bevoltak kerítve. A fegyvereiket rájuk fogták, de nem támadtak.

 

\- Mondtam, hogy hamarosan találkozunk Jötunn – sziszegte a csituri mágus, aki a tömegből kiválva előre lépett. Szemeit még mindig takarta a csuklyája. Meg volt az esélye, hogy még akar valamit mondani, de Thor kalapácsa megtalálta a harcosához vezető utat és hátulról letarolta a mágust.

 

\- Hozom a bulit – szólalt meg a füleikben Stark hangja. Először a Vasembert látták meg és utána kirobbant a falból egy leviatán, aki vakon követve áldozatát beleütközött a fajtársába. Loki még nem örült jobban annak, hogy láthatja Starkot. – Kell egy fuvar, Legolas? – kérdezte Stark Barton ügynöktől, aki csak a szemét forgatta és feltartotta a kezét, amit a Vasember elkapott és felrántotta magával a levegőbe.

 

\- Miért nem támadnak? – kérdezte Thor, nézve az ordítozó lényeket, amik körbevették őket.

 

\- Életben akarnak minket, de nem fog sikerülni nekik – morogta Loki és három tőrrel lepte meg a hozzájuk legközelebb állókat. Pontos célzásának köszönhetően, ketten holtan estek össze.

 

\- Jó meglátás – mondta Thor és meglengette a kalapácsot, hogy az ellenfelei közé csapjon vele. Loki csak annyi időre pillantott fel, hogy lássa Stark és Barton ügynök érkezését egy sziklateraszra. Nem tudta pontosan figyelni, hogy mi történik, de az íjász egy számára láthatatlan pont felé irányította a fegyverét.

 

A Vasember a levegőbe emelkedett és tűzet nyitott egy pontra. Loki ebben a pillanatban érezte meg a sötét jelenlétet. Thanos itt volt.

 

\- Clint! – kiabálta a fülükbe Romanoff ügynök. – Steve hozott ide. A jogar hatása alatt áll!

 

Loki felnézett és látta, ahogy a szuperkatona nem messze a sziklaterasztól elhajítja a pajzsát, amivel kibillenti Starkot a helyzetéből a levegőben, majd a páncélt eltalálja egy energia gömb és Anthony zuhanni kezd.

 

Ebben a pillanatban elszabadult a pokol és Loki – Thorral az oldalán – kétségbeesetten próbált Anthonyhoz jutni, aki pont a Rogers feletti sziklának készült neki zuhanni.


	24. Huszonnegyedik fejezet

24.

 

A páncél meghibásodott és csak a szerencséjének köszönhette, hogy a plazma nyaláb nem törte át annyira a fémet, hogy kárt tegyen benne. Persze még így is választhatott, hogy fejjel csapódik egy sziklafalba a meghibásodott páncéllal vagy pedig három métert esik és végignyalja a placcot. Tonyról egyszerűen levált a páncél, amikor aktiválta a vészkioldót, és csak a kezei segítségével tudta elkerülni, hogy az arcával súrolja végig a sziklát. Utólag talán mégis jobban járt volna, ha lemond a jóképűségéről, mert a bal csuklója egy fájdalmasnak hangzó reccsenéssel eltört, míg a jobb oldalának bőrét végig szaggatta az éles kövekkel tarkított kifutópályája.

 

Hitetlenkedve emelte a tekintetét Stevere, akinek először csak a csizmája tűnt fel a szeme előtt. A szuperkatona szemei most jeges kék színben pompáztak. Valahol távol hallotta, ahogy Clint felüvölt.

 

\- Úgy sajnálom – mondta kifejezéstelen arccal, majd a földön fekvő férfibe rúgott. – Fogalmad sincs milyen hatalmas Thanos és, hogy mikre képes, hogy mit tehetne velünk.

 

\- Rogers, most komolyan kérlek, könyörgöm, térj magadhoz – motyogta Tony. – Ez nem te vagy.

 

\- Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy számít, hogy én mit akarok? – kérdezte megvetően a feltaláló felé rúgva, akit ismét eltalált a támadás a vállán. – Azt teszem, amit Thanos mond, azt teszem, amit ő kér. Ahogy te Loki mestere vagy, úgy ő az enyém.

 

\- Szóval te is megdugtad Thanost, mert azt a képet nem fogom tudni kiverni a f… – nyögött fel, ahogy Steve fölé térdelt és tejes erőből behúzott neki egyet. Úgy tűnt vissza fogja az erejét, különben már Tony állkapocscsontja is csatlakozott volna a csuklójához.

 

\- Megígérte, hogyha segítek neki… az enyém lehet - motyogta közel hajolva, a kezei remegtek, ahogy a felkarjainál fogva, fájdalmasan erősen szorította le Tonyt a földre.

 

\- Mégis mit tudott ígérni, ami miatt beengednéd a fejedbe, ami miatt elárulnád a társaidat és a bolygód!? – üvöltötte tehetetlenül Tony. Ki hitte volna, hogy pont Steve Kibaszott Rogers lesz az, akinek meginog az akaratereje.

 

\- Howard volt az, aki lehetőséget adott nekem, hogy szolgáljam a hazámat és én megpróbáltam eleget tenni a nekem adott lehetőségekkel. Jobban szerettem őt, mint, ahogy azt az eltűnésem után az anyád tette. – A feltalálót sokkolta az, amit Steve mond. – De keresett engem – nevetett eszelősen és a szemei csak úgy izzottak. – Mikor magamhoz tértem és ő már nem volt sehol azt hittem, hogy mindennek vége, de itt voltál te.

 

\- Én? – értetlenkedett Tony.

 

\- Igen, te. Úgy nézel ki, mint Howard és olyan okos is vagy. Az arcod, akár az ő tükörképe is lehetne és akarlak téged, mert az apád már nem lehet az enyém.

 

\- Neked teljesen elment az eszed! – ordította Tony, de nem tudta elkerülni, hogy Steve erőszakosan meg ne csókolja. A feltaláló harcolt az érintés ellen és olyan erősen harapott rá az övét megtámadó ajkakra, hogy a szuperkatona ajkaiból kicsordult a vér. Most már megértette, miért volt hozzá mindig olyan közel a kapitány.

 

\- Mégis, hogyan tehetted ezt velem? – kérdezte Steve, végig nyalva a száját. – Hogyan választhattad Lokit?

 

\- Steve fogd be…

 

\- Hagytad egy gyilkosnak, hogy hozzád érjen, amikor nem volt hozzá joga! – ordította.

 

\- Rogers, kussolj és engedj el! – kiabálta vissza Tony és esélytelenül szabadulni akart.

 

\- Akarlak magamnak, engem kellett volna választanod – suttogta izgatottan.

 

\- Sosem választanálak téged! – üvöltötte Tony, de meg is bánta, amikor meglátta a kínt Steve szemeiben.

 

\- Ha az enyém nem lehetsz, akkor másé sem – mondta egy mosollyal és Tony kezeit a feje fölé kényszerítette. A szérum miatt az ereje hatalmasra nőtt és könnyedén megfogta egy kézzel a férfi csuklóit. A feltaláló a fogait csikorgatta, nehogy hangot adjon fájdalmának. Steve a pajzsért nyúlt és a feje fölé emelte azt, készen, hogy lecsapjon rá.

 

Tony már készült a nemes halálra, előre látva maga előtt Loki csalódott arcát, de a hirtelen halál elmaradt. Natasha egy nagyobb kővel a kezében hatalmas ütést mért Steve fejére, amitől a szuperkatona elejtette a pajzsot, de még mindig többnyire magánál volt. Romanoff még egyszer lesújtott, amitől Rogers már összeesett.

 

\- Köszönöm – hálálkodott Tony mellkasánál dédelgetve törött csuklóját.

 

\- Hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Natasha felsegítve a földről Tonyt. Steve ájultan hevert, de ébredéskor remélhetőleg már újra önmaga lesz. Natasha bőrét zúzódás- és vágás nyomok tengere fedte, az egyik szeme úgy be volt dagadva, hogy alig látott ki mögüle. Bal combjából egy tőr állt ki, ami a csontba fúródhatott, ezért nem húzta még ki belőle az ügynök. Pár perccel ezelőtt Natasha még jobb állapotban volt. Magyarázatnak szolgált a holtan heverő csituri öt méterrel odébb. Loki és Thor együtt harcoltak és tartották kordában a csituri katonákat.

 

\- Hol van Clint? – kérdezte, de hamar megkapta a választ, ahogy Thanos elordította magát. A harc zajai elhaltak, ahogy a lények elhúzódtak az Bosszúállóktól. Mindenki az Őrült Titán felé fordult, aki a karjánál fogva húzta maga után Clintet. Elhagyta a sziklaszirtet, hogy közelebb állhasson az ellenségeihez. Az íjász jobbja természetellenes szögben állt és a teste vonaglott a fájdalomtól.

 

\- Anthony Edward Stark – köpte a feltaláló nevét akcentussal telve Thanos. – A legfontosabb halandó az univerzumban. Az enyém leszel, ha meg kell, hogy öljem az összes kis barátodat, akkor is – mondta és rászorított az íjász karjára, aki felüvöltött a fájdalomtól. Próbált talpra állni, de a szögben, amiben tartották nem engedte neki.

 

Tony körbenézett és végül Natashában pillantotta meg a megoldást. Nem pont így tervezte, de ez lerövidíti a dolgot.

 

\- Oké – mondta Tony és most mindenki őt nézte. – De előbb – Natashához fordult és egy határozott mozdulattal kirántotta a nő combjából a tőrt. A nő egy sötét pillantással nyugtázta a dolgot, de becsületére vált, hogy még csak meg sem nyikkant. – Alkudozzunk máshogy. – A mosoly mely szétterült az arcán őszinte elégedettséggel töltötte el. A terve működni fog és ezzel talán megmenthet mindenkit. – Engedd a barátaimat visszamenni a Földre és akkor nem ölöm meg magam. – A tört a torkához szorította és feszülten várt. A keze izzadt és minden idegszála tiltakozott az ellen, ami következni fog. Ez a saját kis terve volt, amit nem mondott el senkinek sem.

 

\- Tony, ez egy hülye ötlet – jelentette ki Natasha.

 

\- A helyedben várnék ezzel a kijelentéssel.

 

\- Nem – sétált felé Loki és Thor. A csituri katonák utat nyitottak nekik. – Ezt nem teheted. – Mondta hitetlenkedve Loki. Thanos elkezdett nevetni az elé táruló drámán.

 

\- Legyen, ahogy akarod Howard fia. Elengedem a barátaidat – mondta nagylelkűen Thanos, élvezve a kialakuló helyzetet.

 

\- Loki. Kísérd őket vissza, és győződj meg róla, hogy biztonságban vannak – mondta Tony, Thanos szemébe nézve. Loki összeszorította az állkapcsát és úgy tett, ahogy azt a feltaláló utasította. Thanos kinyújtotta a karját és tett egy bonyolult mozdulatot. A félisten mögött kinyílt egy átjáró, ami egyenes utat nyitott a Bosszúálló toronyba. Az örvénylő átjáró hívogatóan tátongott, de Tony ennél sokkal erősebb volt.

 

Natasha segített Clintnek átjutni a kapun, akit Thanos végre elengedett, nyomában Thor sétált a karjaiban az ájult Steve-el, de megállt, hogy megfogja Loki alkarját, hogy magával húzza őt. A félisten nem akarta, hogy ennyire meglátszódjon rajta, hogy félti azt a nyomorult halandót, aki a szívéhez nőtt. Minden árulás ellenére a nyakán lévő öv azt jelentette, hogy hozzá tartozik.

 

.oOo.

 

A műhelyben a kanapéra fektették Steve-et, míg Fekete Özvegy és Sólyomszem két gurulós székre ereszkedett le. Amint Loki átlépett az átjárón az bezáródott, egyedül hagyva Tonyt, Thanosszal. Szánalmasak voltak. Talán, ha Loki végül az Őrült Titán karmai közé kerül, akkor felégetheti a világot, mert most ezt akarta a leginkább. Régen érezte már magát ennyire ostobának.

 

\- Sajnálom – morogta Clint, Loki szemébe nézve. – Utálom ezt kérdezni, de most mi lesz?

 

\- Megöltök – jelentette ki Loki kinézve az ablakon. New Yorkot narancssárgára festette a lemenő nap fénye.

 

\- Te megőrültél? – kérdezte Thor

 

\- Igaza van – mondta Natasha. – Lehet, hogy egyikőtöknek sem tűnt fel, de Thanos rengeteget ömlengett, hogy mit fog veled tenni, de az egyetlen dolog, amiben igaza volt, hogy Tonyra nincs szüksége.

 

\- Ezt meg, hogy érted? – kérdezte Steve.

 

\- Stark csak legfeljebb… nem is tudom, még negyven évig él, ha nagyon nagy szerencséje van – mondta Clint – Egy istennek az egy szemvillanás nem? – nézett az asgardi párosra az íjász. – Nem kell neki Tony, csak a szíve.

 

\- Az ARC reaktor - nézett rá elfehéredve Loki, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy amikor legközelebb magához hívja a kötés, addigra lehet, hogy Tony már halott lesz. Hirtelen hányinger fogta el, ami nem csak abból adódott, hogy Thanos szolgájává válik, hanem talán a veszteségtől, ami már meg is történt.

 

Jarvis egész idő alatt gyanúsan csendben maradt, érezve, hogy az alkotója bajban van valahol, ahová az ő rendszerei már nem érhetnek el. Tony műhelyében nem volt óra, mégis úgy tűnt, mintha a másodpercek egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban fogynának.

 

Senki sem figyelt a folyosóról érkező tűsarkú cipőnek a kopogására vagy a mellette érkező bakancs erőteljes trappolására, amíg a műhelyt ki nem nyitották a megfelelő kombinációval.

 

\- Anthony Edward Stark, ha ez valamilyen beteg tréfa, akkor azt ajánlom, hogy most azonnal… - mikor Pepper észrevette, hogy a műhelyben a bosszúállók és Loki nem túl jó állapotban néznek rá, megtorpant. – Mi történt? Hol van Tony? – kérdezte ellenvetést nem tűrő hangon.

 

\- Srácok – üdvözölte őket Rhodes ezredes Pepper mögül, amikor senki sem szólalt meg. – Mit csinált megint Tony? – kérdezte olyan hangon, mint akinek a kistestvére megint lenyúlt egy másik gyerektől egy nyalókát.

 

\- Thanosszal kettesben, éppen el fogják pusztítani a világot – motyogta Clint, lehunyva a szemeit -, hacsak meg nem öljük Lokit. Akkor jobb esélyeink vannak.

 

\- Mégis hogyan? – kérdezte Pepper. – Épített egy még jobb ARC reaktort? – kérdezte. - Miért néztek így rám? – bosszankodott, amikor mindenki furcsán méregette.

 

\- Mit ért ez alatt, Lady Potts? – bámulta Loki a kezét, ami eddig rejtve maradt előle. Valami nagyon sötét, hideg és nyálkás kezdett felkúszni mellkasában. Thanos még mindig nem hívta magához.

 

\- Visszaküldte nekem az ajándékot, amit… - elhallgatott, amikor Loki odalépett és kitépte a kezéből az üvegkeretes szerkezetet. „Bizonyíték, hogy Tony Starknak van szíve” olvasta a szöveget, amiben a feltaláló ARC reaktora volt. Nem egy régebbi változat, hanem az, amit Loki mindig is látott a mellkasában. _Hogy nem vette észre, hogy kicserélte?_

 

\- Meg. Fogom. Ölni – mondta, amikor nagyjából minden, amiben hitt egyszerre törött össze és született újjá. „Egyszerű a terv: visszaszerezzük Romanoffot, megöljük Thanost és felszabadítunk téged”. – Idióta…

 

\- Loki? – nézett rá aggódva Thor. Loki nem figyelve rá, lerakta az asztalra a tárgyat, amit mindenki elborzadva nézett, majd a nyakáról letépte az övet. Az, hogy ezt megtehette magáért beszélt.

 

\- Mit látsz a nyakamon Thor? – kérdezte, olyan közel lépve az aesirhez, ami már önmagában is szokatlan volt.

 

\- Semmit – eszmélt rá a félisten. – A kötés… megtört.

 

\- Valaki elmondani, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Pepper.

 

\- Én is szeretném tudni – tette hozzá Rhodes.

 

Loki őrült nevetésben tört ki, mivel nem volt mód, hogy visszamenjenek a feltalálóhoz, nem volt esélyük megmenteni az egyetlen lényt a galaxisban, aki többet jelentett Lokinak a saját életénél. Hát nem mulatságos, hogy amikor végre minden, amit akart teljesül, úgy el is veszít azt.


	25. Huszonötödik fejezet

25.

 

\- Hívd magadhoz őt, halandó? – kérte egy mézédes mosollyal Thanos, közelebb lépve Tonyhoz. Úgy simított végig a haján, mintha csak egy kutyát simogatna. – Tedd, amit mondok és olyan életed lesz, amiről álmodni sem mertél eddig. – Tony nem tudta megállni, hogy ne horkantson fel. Igazán megengedhette magának, ha már úgyis a halál küszöbén állt.

 

\- Ó, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyszerű életem lenne – mondta ironikusan Tony. – Csak nem melletted.

 

\- Ne legyél letörve. Részese lehetsz az uralmamnak a kis kedvenceddel – hajolt közel hozzá.

 

\- Nem hinném, hogy bármit is uralni fogsz – jelentette ki Tony nagyon lassan.

 

\- Miért nem? – kérdezett vissza Thanos idegesen.

 

\- Vesztettél – mondta a feltaláló és levette magáról a páncél alatti ruhának a felsőrészét. Minden porcikája tiltakozott a mozgás ellen, de nem volt hajlandó megadni az elégtételt az Őrült Titánnak, hogy lássa a fájdalmát.

 

Az ARC reaktor körül már elindult a palládium mérgezés, sötét vonalakkal megszínezve Tony mellkasán a bőrt. Persze nem ez volt az egyetlen, amit Thanos észre vett. A karjáról hiányzott a jegy.

 

\- Hazudsz! – üvöltötte tajtékozva Thanos. – Hívd őt magadhoz! Most! – ordította és megragadta Tonyt a nyakánál fogva. A titán tenyere forró volt a felgyülemlett energiától.

 

\- Ó Loki, gyere hozzám – gúnyolódott Tony. Amikor nem történt semmi elvigyorodott. – Látod, sosem hallgat rám… - A kéz olyan erővel szorult a torkára, hogy úgy érezte nem csak a levegő útját vágta el, de közel volt hozzá, hogy a gerincét és a nyelőcsövét is eltörje. Thanos egy ordítással elhajította őt és kozmikus energia nyalábok törtek ki a testéből, amik minden irányban szikráztak. Tony egy nyögéssel érkezett jó pár méterrel arrébb.

 

Az újabb szerencsétlenül sikerült esésnek köszönhetően már nem érezte képesnek magát arra, hogy felálljon. Ennyit Steve és Clint edzéseinek hasznosságáról. Próbált levegőt venni, de egy fájdalmas szúrást érzett a mellkasában. Elfogta egy köhögő roham, ami hamarosan nedvessé vált. Undorító fémes ízt érzett a szájában, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy a tüdejébe fúródott-e a törött bordája vagy csak Steve vérének az íze maradt meg a szájában. Ezen a ponton már nem volt biztos semmiben sem.

 

\- Szenvedni fogsz halandó! – mennydörögte Thanos és felemelte őt a földről. – Elérted, hogy az időmet egy primitív féreg kínzásával töltsem…

 

\- Hozzatok nekem egy leviatán férget! – kiáltotta Thanos a csituri katonák felé.

 

Tony látása elkezdett homályosodni, majd néha újra kiélesedett. Talán kicsit jobban megütötte magát, mikor először földet ért, mint azt hitte. Persze az is lehet, hogy túl magas szintet ért el a szervezetében a mérgezés. A lényeg az volt, hogy végre sikerült megmentenie mindenkit.

 

.oOo.

 

\- Valaki mondja el, hogy mi folyik itt – kérte Lady Potts kétségbeesetten figyelve Loki őrült nevetését.

 

\- Asgard elítélte Lokit, azért, amit Midgard ellen tett – kezdett bele Thor. – A büntetése a szolgálat volt, de hogy kinél tölti, azt kiválaszthattam én. A Fémember megfelelőnek tűnt… Sokban hasonlít Lokira. A kötés, ami kettejük között létre jött nem lehetett volna megtörni. Loki a haláláig szolgálta volna Starkot.

 

\- Folytassátok – mondta Rhodes ezredes parancsoló hangon.

 

\- Thanos, az őrült titán vadászik rám – mondta Loki halkan, mikor abba hagyta az utolsó elhaló kuncogást is. – Az, hogy Anthonyhoz voltam kötve nagyban rontotta az esélyeimet a túlélésre, és persze a mesteremét is – folytatta fanyarúan. – Sejtettem, hogy egyszer el fog érni hozzám és hogy, ha teheti, megöl Anthonyval együtt, de sosem gondoltam, hogy egy halandó képes lesz megtörni a legősibb átkot. – _Vagy azt, hogy egy halandó feláldozza magát értem._

 

\- Akkor mégis hogyan sikerült neki… – kérdezte az ezredes, de megkapta a választ, ahogy a Loki kezében tartott ARC reaktorra pillantott.

 

\- Csak egy nagyon régi feljegyzést találtam a kötelék megtöréséről, de Anthonynak sikerült megoldania a rejtélyt. A varázslat nem hozzá kötött, nem igazán.

 

\- Mire célzol? – kérdezte Pepper Potts.

 

\- A testébe helyezett reaktor megzavarta a varázslatot és hozzá kötött engem – fejezte be Loki. Nem akart erről többet beszélni, azt sem tudta, hogy miért van még mindig itt. Már réges-régen fényévekre lehetne, de képtelen volt megmozdulni.

 

\- Tony a többiekkel együtt eljött értünk, de nem túl meglepő módon túl erőbe ütköztünk – folytatta Natasha. – Az az idióta ott maradt, minket pedig vissza küldött ide.

 

\- A szerkezet, ami oda vitt minket kiégett, ezért csak Thanos kapuján keresztül tudtunk ide vissza jönni – mondta Clint a fogait csikorgatva. A karját még mindig nem látták el.

 

\- Loki… - szólalt rekedten Steve a kanapéról. – Sajnálom – mondta halkan, a fejét fogva. Pepper oda lépett mellé és segített neki felülni. Még mindig voltak dolgok, amiket nem értett.

 

\- Hallgass, különben még a végén megöllek – jelentette be Loki halkan. A tekintete üres volt és érzéketlen. Senki sem mert megszólalni, mert mindenki tudta, hogy Anthonyért már nagyon keveset tudnak csak tenni.

 

Loki már neki is vághatott volna a világnak, hogy elrejtőzzön, vagy, hogy egy jól kigondolt tervvel megbosszulja a halandóját, de képtelen volt akár még könnyeket is ejteni miatta. Egy apró húzást érzett a kezén, és megpillantotta az egyik páncélt. A szíve hevesebben kezdett verni pedig tudta, hogy az teljesen üres.

 

\- Ez az öné, uram – szólalt meg Jarvis hangja és a felé tartotta a bezért öklét. Loki nem nyúlt érte.

 

\- Mi az? – kérdezte halkan.

 

\- Egy ajándék – közölte vele az MI. Loki remegő kézzel nyúlt a tárgyért, ami a most már nyitott tenyéren ült. Megpillantotta benne a követ, ami a jogart irányította. A kristályt egy fémkeret zárta körbe, ami egy erős láncon lógott. Loki érte nyúlt és felvette azt. Hagyta, hogy az energia átjárja, míg az aesir bőre leolvadt róla. Talán, ha a new yorki támadáskor érezte volna, akkor előbb szabadul Thanos karmai közül.

 

\- Szóval ezért mondta Thor, hogy adoptáltak – jött rá Barton ügynök, de rögtön elhallgatott, amikor gyilkos tekintetek sortüze alá került.

 

\- Vissza hozzák őt? – kérdezte Potts remegő hangon. Tehetetlennek érezte magát.

 

\- Nincs több transzportálónk, amivel oda juthatnánk – közölte vele Loki lesújtóan a hírt. Furcsa érzés volt, hogy gondolkodás nélkül is akár már most vissza menne a halandóért, ha lenne rá esélye.

 

\- Rogers, van magánál egy hasonló szerkezet, mint, amit az utazásukkor használtak – mondta hirtelen Jarvis.

 

\- Ezt miért nem mondtad eddig? – kérdezte Loki mérgesen.

 

\- Nagyon nehezen sikerült csak felülírnom a parancsot, miszerint nem segíthetek visszajutniuk oda – mondta Jarvis és a hangja statikussá vált pár ponton.

 

\- Jarvis, hozd ide a páncélt – kérte Pepper. – Segítek visszahozni Tonyt.

 

\- Én is veletek tartok – közölte Rhodes. Lokit nem érdekelte, hogy ki akar vagy ki sem, vele tartani. Az volt a fontos, hogy máris induljanak.

 

\- Mégis mit terveztek? – kérdezte Thor, de azért ő is közelebb állt Lokihoz. – Thanost nem lehet megölni. Őt maga a halál átkozta meg és egy, az öröklétű titánok közül. A bőre sérthetetlen és…

 

\- Nem fogom megölni őt – mondta Loki. – Tisztába vagyok vele, hogy milyen erős valójában. Egyszerűen csak bezárom – mondta és megjelent a kezében az Örök tél szelencéje. – Ha a jégbe fagyva töltheti az örökkévalóságot, nekem már az is elég. – A vörös szemei felizzottak és két lépéssel a szuperkatona előtt termett. Steve megtalálta a zsebében a szerkezetet és átnyújtotta neki.

 

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy ez végig nálam volt – mondta és Loki kezébe ejtette a tárgyat.

 

\- Én sem, hogy nem jöttem rá előbb, hogy befolyásolnak – vallotta be Rhodes.

 

\- Csak egy tényleg aprócska kérdés – vágott közbe Barton. – Hogyan fogtok visszajönni? – kérdezte.

 

\- Van egy ötletem – vont vállat Thor és a többiek szemöldök felhúzva néztek rá. Loki nem tudta hova tegye az aesir aggódó pillantásait, de inkább nem mondott semmit, csak aktiválta a transzportálót.

 

.oOo.

 

Amint megérkeztek Loki megpillantotta, ahogy Thanos Anthony felett tornyosul és kegyetlenül nevet azon, ahogy a halandó rángatózik és ordít a kíntól. Amikor meglátta őt az Őrült Titán, már késő volt és Mjölnir arcon vágta.

 

\- Foglalkozunk a csiturikkal – mondta Rhodes és már el is indult Pepperrel a katonák felé.

 

\- Csak nem visszatért a kis isten? – nevetett Thanos, mikor összeszedte magát annyira, hogy megtudjon szólalni. A kalapács csak kizökkentette, de nem sebezte meg őt. Anthony még mindig nyöszörgött és vonaglott a fájdalomtól.

 

\- Elvettél valamit, ami az enyém – mondta fenyegetően Loki. Még mindig rettegett Thanostól, ha vissza emlékezett, hogy miket kellett elviselnie az őrült titán kezei által, de az egyirányú cél most sokkal jobban foglalkoztatta.

 

\- Vissza adnám neked, de már túlságosan is megtört – válaszolta Thanos és lenézett a halandóra, aki látszólag kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét. Loki gondolatai csakúgy száguldoztak a fejében. – Óh, szegény kis isten. A halandó pár perc múlva halott lesz, és te nem tehetsz semmit. Sebaj, az számít, hogy vissza jöttél hozzám.

 

Thanos látta, ahogy Loki tehetetlenül áll és nem mozdul. Thor volt az, aki támadást indított felé, de egy kozmikus gömbbel elhárította a Mjölnir útját és elégedetten nézte, ahogy az eltalálja az egyik páncélos halandót.

 

\- Ugyan Loki, nem élvezted a vendég szeretetemet? – kérdezte Thanos édes hangon. – Tőlem mindig a legjobbat kaptad.

 

\- Igen a legjobb kínzást – szólalt meg Loki váratlanul mögötte. A jötunn szerette ezzel az egyszerű trükkel rászedni az ellenségeit. Most sem volt ez másként. A Loki, aki pár pillanattal ezelőtt még tehetetlenül állt egy helyben az őrült titánnal szemben, most szerte foszlott. Az volt a terv, hogy hátba támadja Thanost, azonban a szörnyeteg reflexei sokkal gyorsabbak voltak. Megfordult és megragadt a félisten nyakát.

 

Könnyűszerrel emelte fel őt a földről, de Loki nem adta magát olyan könnyen. Emlékezett rá, hogy mit mondott Anthony. A kristály megnöveli az erejét. A jötunn erejét. A nyakát tartó csuklóra rászorított és hagyta, hogy átjárja a legfagyosabb hideg. A kezei nyomán jég kezdett nőni Thanos karja körül.

 

\- Sérthetetlen vagyok – rázta meg a félistent, mire az alsó karján eloszló jégréteg megrepedt, de nem vált el a bőrétől.

 

\- Akkor még szerencse, hogy nem akarlak megölni – mondta Loki és minden erejét összeszedve vastag jéggel borította testét. Thor segített Rhodesnak felállni és visszaverni egy leviatánt. Pepper, Jarvis segítségével ritkította meg a közel merészkedők sorait, míg fel nem tűnt neki, hogy odajuthat Anthonyhoz.

 

Thor és Rhodes fedezte őket. Loki kiszabadította magát Thanos szorításából, de nem engedte el, folyamatosan megerősítve a jégréteget az őrült titánon. A félisten ereje fogytán volt, de a másik kezében megjelent az Ősi tél szelencéje. Nem tudta, hogy hogyan, de rá akarta szabadítani a ereklye erejét Thanosra.

 

\- Tony! – szólította Pepper Anthonyt. – Tony… Istenem, alig lélegzik. Valamit tennünk kell – motyogta, de a szemei könnybe lábadtak. Loki úgy érezte meghasad a szíve. Ha elengedi Thanost, akkor a titán kiszabadul és végez mindenkivel, kivéve a félistent, mert ő még hasznos lehet neki. Ha nem engedi el, akkor Anthony meghal és értelmetlen volt vissza jönnie ide. Persze még nem tudta, hogy a gyógyító ereje hatásos lesz-e, de nem akarta ilyen hamar feladni.

 

\- Thor – szólt Loki. – Törd össze a szelencét, amikor szólok – Thor úgy nézett rá, mint, aki megőrült, de várt, amíg Loki Thanos mellkasához nem emelte a kékfényben izzó ereklyét. Loki nem engedte el a titánt, de felhagyott, annak jéggel való borításával. Thanos egy pillanat múlva úgy rázta le magáról a jégréteget, mint egy kutya a vizet. Őrült szemeit rájuk emelte.

 

\- Te tényleg még mindig azt hitted, hogy végezhetsz velem? – kérdezte egy gúnyos mosollyal, és megfogta a szelencét tartó csuklóját.

 

\- Most! – kiáltotta Loki

 

Thor, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott ott termett és egy üvöltéssel meglendítette a kalapácsát, hogy a szelencét szétzúzza a titán mellkasán. A jötunn azt hitte, hogy Thor a kezét is eltalálja annak ellenére, hogy csak a tenyerén tartotta az ereklyét. Loki mindig is azt gondolta, hogy valamilyen kristályból van a szelence, de tévedett. A folyadék, ami a darabokra törött szelencéből kirepülve beborította Thanost és Loki teljes jobb karját először nem csinált semmit. Semmi látványosat.

 

Loki nem érzett semmilyen változást a karján, ám Thanos úgy kezdett el sikítani, mint akiről lenyúzzák a bőrét. Mintha lelassult volna minden. A csituri katonák felhagytak a küzdelemmel látva vezetőjük bukását és menekülőre fogták. Rhodes közel repült hozzájuk és felemelte a földről Anthony testét. Lady Potts nem tudta, hogy mihez is kezdjen és ijedten nézte az őrült titánt.

 

Thanos bőre és teste végig hasadt a folyadék mentén, ami szétterjedt rajta. Loki elégedettséggel nézte, ahogy jégtüskék törnek ki a teste belsejéből. Nem ez volt a terv, de az Őrült titán halálával még jobban megelégedett. A titán üvöltése félbe szakadt, amint a nyakát is belepte az anyag. Thanos lábainál a földön is kezdett szét terjedni. Menniük kellett.

 

\- Thor jutass ki innen minket – mondta Rhodes és Loki olyan közel állt hozzá, hogy lássa az összetört halandót a karjaiban. Nem számított rá, hogy a Bifrost lesz az, ami elviszi őket innen.

 

.oOo.

 

\- Hol a fenében vagyunk? – kérdezte hirtelen Rhodes hangja. A szivárvány hídon találták magukat, de rajta és Thoron kívül kevesen tudtak csak talpon maradni az érkezéskor. Anthony az ezredes mellett hevert és nem látta, hogy lélegezne.

 

\- Asgardon – válaszolta Loki mögül Heimdall és aranyszínű szemeit a jövevényekre fordította. Végig mérte őket, majd Anthony felé lépett.

 

\- Ne merj hozzáérni – ugrott oda Loki és a karján kardot formált a jég. A rengeteg energia, miatt, amit elhasznált nehezen tudott talpon maradni, és már csak a puszta akaraterő irányította.

 

\- Gyógyítóhoz kell vinni – mondta nagyon lassan, mintha egy sérült vadállathoz beszélne. Tekintette vissza siklott a halandóra, akit nagyon lassan fény vett körül. Loki ismerte ezt a varázslatot. Nagyon kevesen tudták használni és csak nagyon ritka esetekben alkalmazták.

 

\- Loki… - jött a rémálmaiból visszatérő hang. Odin megállította Anthony idejét.

 

\- Odin – sziszegte ingerülten Loki. Rhodes és Lady Potts nem mertek megszólalni, egyedül Anthonyt figyelték. Thornak azonban volt még arra ereje, hogy megállítsa Lokit mielőtt az neki esne az istenek atyának.

 

\- Ha megölöd őt, elpusztítom a világot és..

 

\- Loki elég legyen! – rivallt rá Odin, mire a félisten még jobban megfeszült és lerázta magáról Thor kezét. Egy darabig egymás szemébe néztek. – Segítek neked.

 

\- Sosem segítettél nekem – köpte oda Loki. – Nem hiszek neked. Miért pont most tennél nekem szívességet?

 

\- Kockáztatnád a halandó életét azzal, hogy megtagadod a segítségem? – kérdezte az istenek atyja. Lokinak a nyelvén volt, hogy igen. Dacolni akart és harcolni, de tartozott a halandónak. Tartozott neki az életével.

 

Megfogadta, hogy soha nem fogja kiejteni a szavakat, amiket az ajkai formáltak, de Anthonyra nézve rájött, hogy ő érte, megéri megszegni ezt az esküt.

 

\- Kérlek, mentsd meg őt.


	26. Huszonhatodik fejezet - Vége

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elérkeztünk az utolsó fejezethez... Nagyon köszönöm, hogy velem tartottatok. Sok tapasztalatot szereztem ezen mű megírása során. Persze nem mondom, hogy teljesen helyesen megtanultam írni, de mindenképpen tanultam. Remélem, hogy tetszett nektek is és velem maradtak, az elkövetkezendő ff-jeimnél is.
> 
> Galesz
> 
> Vége

26.

 

Thanos arca volt az utolsó, amit maga előtt látott, utána pedig csak a sötétség. Az egész olyan volt, mintha a semmiben lebegne, de most kivételesen a csend és az üresség nem rémítette meg. Végre nem kínozta a fájdalom. Tony szívesen itt maradt volna még ezen a békés helyen. És talán így is tesz, ha nem szólongatja valaki kitartóan.

 

Hallotta már ezt a hangot, csak nem emlékezett rá, hogy hol. A szólongatás egyre erősebb lett és Tony lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Először homályosan látott, majd színeket is érzékelt maga körül. Egy nagyon puha ágyon feküdt, amit zöld baldachin vett körül. Ebben sem volt biztos. Mindenesetre nagyon fájt mindene és megmozdulni - már annyira is, hogy elfordítsa a fejét - nagy fájdalmába került.

 

\- Anthony – szólította meg halkan az idegen. Szerencsére a hallása tiszta volt és végre felismerte a bársonyos hangot, ami hívogatta.

 

\- Loki? – nyögte nagyon rekedten. A hangja olyan volt, mint egy ezer éves ajtónak a nyikorgása. – Nem látok tisztán…

 

\- Tudom. Egy kicsit még várnod kell, de azt mondták, hogy hamar rendbe jössz – válaszolta a félisten.

 

\- Mégis mi történt? – kérdezte és megpróbált felülni. Loki segítségével sikerült is. A látása még mindig nem volt teljesen tiszta, de már kezdett javulni.

 

\- Mire emlékszel? – kérdezte és az ágy süllyedéséből érezte, ahogy a másik mellé ül. Elgondolkodott a kérdésen. Végig futott rajta a hideg, amikor az első gondolata a kín és a fájdalom volt. Aztán lassan jött a többi emlék is.

 

\- Elmentünk, hogy kiszabadítsuk Natashát és Thort… - kezdte lassan, mintha kérdezné. Ki tudta venni, ahogy Loki bólint. – Sikerült kiszabadítanunk őket és a tervem működött. Visszatértetek a Földre – mondta rekedten, amíg a félisten a kezébe nem nyomott egy serleget, amibe belekortyolva jeges víz hűtötte a torkát.

 

\- Folytasd – kérte gyengéden Loki. Tony hallotta, hogy a kíméletes hang alatt valami más is bujkál.

 

\- Nem tudott kényszeríteni, hogy magamhoz hívjalak, mert sikerült kijátszanom a kötést – nyelt egy nagyobb korty vizet. – Azt hiszem lenyeletett velem valamilyen férget és onnantól már nem sokra emlékszem – vallotta be. – Mi történt?

 

\- Jarvis teljesen leállt – mondta Loki.

 

\- Hogy mi? – kérdezte hirtelen Tony, mert nem tudta hova tenni, hogy hogyan kapcsolódik ez ide.

 

\- Megszegte, amire kérted. Amíg Steve-et irányították, elrakott egy transzportálót, hogy, ha még jól is alakulnak a dolgok, akkor is visszatudja majd hozni a többieket, hogy Thanos sarokba szorítson – kezdte el Loki. – Jarvis felfedezte a szerkezetet és felülírta a parancsod. Vissza mentünk érted. – Tony emlékezett, hogy direkt parancsot adott Jarvisnak, hogy még véletlenül se tudjanak érte visszamenni. Az MI önállósága aggodalomra adott okot.

 

\- A többiek jól vannak? – kérdezte Tony végig nézve Lokin. Nem látott rajta semmilyen szokatlan dolgot az asgardi viseletén kívül. Nem emlékezett, hogy a félisten valaha is viselt volna kesztyűt, de az egyik kezét finom anyag takarta el. Most nem firtatta a dolgot.

 

\- Mostanra már teljesen rendbe jöttek – válaszolta Loki, mire a feltaláló összevonta a szemöldökét.

 

\- Mostanra? Mégis mennyi idő telt el? – kérdezte riadtan és megpróbált felállni, de Loki megállította őt.

 

\- Nem sok idő.

 

\- Nektek a száz év sem sok – rivallt rá Tony. – Mennyi?

 

\- Midgardi időben számolva… fél év – mondta Loki, mire Tony elhallgatott.

 

\- Fél év? – ismételte meg a feltaláló. – Lehetne rosszabb is.

 

\- Thor idehozza a barátaidat holnap – válaszolta Loki. – Akkor beszélhetsz velük.

 

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Tony, de tisztában volt vele, hogy most Loki irányít. – Folytasd.

 

\- Mire vissza értünk te már majdnem egy leviatán féreg áldozata lettél. A palládium mérgezés nagyon súlyos volt és a bordád átfúrta a tüdőd. Valószínűleg feltűnt, de betörött a fejed és…

 

\- Tehát jól seggbe rúgtak – szakította félbe Tony összegezve a sérüléseit.

 

\- Igen. Thanos megfizetett azért, amit tett.

 

\- Sikerült megölnöd – jelentette ki Tony csodálkozva. – Hogyan?

 

\- Az volt a tervem, hogy összetöröm az Ősi tél szelencéjét és megfagyasztom az univerzum egy részét. Nem tudtam, hogy annyira erős az ereklye, hogy képes megölni Thanost, de így történt – sóhajtotta Loki kicsit megkönnyebbülve.

 

\- Ez jó hír. Már csak egy kérdésem maradt. Hogy maradtam életben?

 

\- Odin segített – nyögte ki Loki nehezen.

 

\- Odin? Segített? Miért?

 

\- Hónapok óta próbálok rájönni, de nem sikerült – morogta Loki bosszúsan. – Mi értelme volt szolgává tennie, hogy aztán segítsen, és újra szabaddá tegyen?

 

\- Talán céllal taszított el magától – találgatott Tony, mire a félisten megdermedt és elhúzódott.

 

\- Miért tetted? – kérdezte Loki és a hangja megcsuklott, de Tony nem volt benne biztos, hogy a szomorúságtól. Mindketten tudták, hogy mire gondol. _Miért löktél el magadtól? Miért áldoztad fel magad értem?_

 

\- Megígértem – válaszolta Tony. A látása kitisztult annyira, hogy Lokira nézzen és lássa az arcvonásait, még ha azok kicsit elmosódottak is voltak. – Meg kellett tennem.

 

\- Ennyire meg akartál tőlem szabadulni, hogy inkább a halált választottad volna? – kérdezte Loki és közelebb hajolt. Tony egy pillanatig elgondolkodott ezen. Amikor kivette a mellkasából az ARC reaktort, hogy megtisztítsa, kicsit tovább tartotta kinn a szokásosnál, hogy mindent ellenőrizzen rajta. Észre vette, hogy a jegy halványulni kezd.

 

Nem hagyhatta, hogy Thanos elpusztítsa a világot Loki segítségével, de talán áttudta verni az őrült titánt. De vajon megakart szabadulni Lokitól? Az elején nem akarta, hogy egy félőrült félistennel a sarkában kelljen leélnie az életét, de most…

 

\- Nem – válaszolta végül. – Persze nem csak érted tettem, de fontos vagy.

 

\- Fontos, mint egy fegyver, amihez Thanos nem juthat hozzá? – kérdezte Loki mérgesen, de Tony hirtelen közel hajol és megcsókolta. Talán csak a meglepetésnek köszönhette, hogy nem taszította el magától a másik. A csók óvatos volt és gyengéd. A mozdulat fájt Tonynak, de megérte.

 

\- Fontos vagy nekem, mert meg akarlak ismerni. Azt akarom, hogy az enyém legyél – suttogta, a homlokát Lokiénak támasztva. A félisten hagyta neki.

 

\- A kötéssel a tied voltam – válaszolta hasonlóan halkan Loki.

 

\- Az enyém legyél a saját akaratodból – helyesbített Tony.

 

\- Mit kapok cserébe? – kérdezte.

 

\- Engem – válaszolta Tony.

 

\- Hmm – hümmögött a félisten. – Talán bele egyezem – vont vállat Loki.

 

.oOo.

 

Tony másnapra már tökéletesen látott és nem érezte magát úgy, mint egy tehetetlen rongybaba. Az ARC reaktor, ami nem mérgezte a szervezetét vissza került a testébe, és ez felüdülést nyújtott neki. Azt várta, hogy talán Loki fogja majd felkelteni, de nem így történt.

 

\- Fémember! – harsogta Thor, amint belépett az ajtón. Tonynak olyan érzése volt, hogy hajnal tájban lehetett. A takaró puha volt és meleg. Esze ágában sem volt kimászni a vackából, persze az, hogy végre haza mehet sokat jelentett neki, ezért ez is pont olyan jó reggel volt, mint bármelyik. – Loki már elment? – kérdezte szemöldök ráncolva Thor.

 

\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném – nyögte Tony, miközben lassan felült az ágyban. – Tegnap eltűnt, miután megitatott velem valamilyen gyógylöttyöt – magyarázta a feltaláló és felállt. – Azóta nem láttam.

 

\- Azt hittem, hogy veled marad a hálótermében. – Thor tekintete levándorolt Tony testén és kérdőn nézett rá. A férfi követte a tekintetét és lenézve magára feltűnt neki, hogy nincs rajta ruha. Nem mondhatta magáról, hogy szégyenlős lett volna. Thor az ágy végébe mutatott, ahol asgardi ruhák fogadta vártak rá.

 

\- Ezekhez lehet, hogy segítséget kérek, ha nem baj – vizsgálta meg Tony a ruhaneműket. – Nem tudtam, hogy ez Loki szobája – tette hozzá a feltaláló és áthúzta a fején a tunikát, ami, úgy állt neki, mint egy hálóing. Az itteni félistenek alkatára tervezett ruhákhoz, ő túl alacsonynak bizonyult. Vállat vont.

 

\- Mikor tudták, hogy életben maradsz, azt kérte, hogy hozzanak ide. Itt megvédenek a varázslatai – magyarázta Thor. A karjait keresztbe fonta és várta, hogy Tony befejezze az öltözködést.

 

\- Hmm – hümmögött Tony. – Azt hittem, hogyha végre szabad lesz, akkor soha többé nem akar látni – vallotta be.

 

\- Én is azt hittem, hogy ezt teszi, de megszelídítetted őt – mondta Thor visszanyerve a hangerejét, ami már épp csillapodni látszott. Tony nem volt teljesen meggyőződve arról, hogy Loki megszelídítésre szorulna, de inkább nem kommentálta a dolgot.

 

\- Na, milyen? – kérdezte, mikor látszólag sikerült magára felvennie a ruhákat. Thor végig mérte, majd lassan bólintott.

 

\- Gyere velem, a barátaid már itt vannak. Egy lakomával várunk – mondta Thor és kivezette az ajtón. A félisten jókedvűen köszönt minden szembe jövő őrnek és asgardinak, és a hangulata ragadós volt. Kilépve Loki masszív fa ajtaja mögül, üdítő volt. A hatalmas folyosó a felkelő nap fényében úszott és Tony szájtátva nézett körül. Minden felületen aranyat látott. Thor nem tett semmilyen megjegyzést arra, hogy a feltaláló szinte percenként megállt és megvizsgált valamit közelebbről is. Sőt, talán még élvezte is az ámulatot, amivel Tony Asgard termeit nézte.

 

Tony egy szerkezetnél megkérdezte, hogy hogyan működik, de Thor tanácstalannak tűnt. A feltaláló biztos volt benne, hogy Loki először is lenézően megemlítette volna a halandói elméjének korlátait, de folytatta volna a szerkezet működésének részletes leírásával. Bárcsak itt lett volna.

 

\- Hova ment Loki? – kérdezte Thortól, mikor bekanyarodtak egy hasonló folyosóra.

 

\- Beszéde van az apánkkal – válaszolta Thor. – De nem kell aggódnod, Loki vissza nyerte a szabadságát – jelentette ki és ennyiben is hagyta a dolgot. Befordultak még egy folyosóra, aminek a végén egy kétszárnyú kapu állt nyitva. Már innen látni lehetett a hatalmas asztalokat és a körülötte ülő embereket.

 

Tony először Natasha vörös fürtjeit fedezte fel, majd meglátta Clintet is, aki a már tökéletesen ép karjával nyúlt egy hatalmas comb után. Még az is lehet, hogy leszokik a pizzáról.

 

Már egészen közel értek a kapuhoz és a finom illatok megcsiklandozták Tony fantáziáját, de hamar kizökkent, mikor a kapuszárnyban meglátta Steve-et. A vállai megfeszültek és megállt a szuperkatonától öt lépésnyire.

 

\- Thor, pár perc és megyek én is – mondta Tony és Rogers hálásnak tűnt, amiért nem neki kell elcsalnia a feltalálót a többiektől. Thor szeme kettejük között cikázott, majd megvonta a vállát és csatlakozott a többiekhez.

 

Tony – kezdte Steve, majd megakadt.

 

\- Steve, megértem – mondta Tony, még ha a saját füleinek is hazugságnak tűnt.

 

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte Steve. – Nézd, vannak dolgok, amiket el kell mondanom. Sok mindenre emlékszem, abból, ami történt.

 

\- Szerintem nem kellene róla beszélnünk – mondta Tony. Tényleg nem akarta ezt a témát boncolgatni, már így túl sokszor hasonlította össze Steve az apjával.

 

\- Nem voltam… nem szerettem az apádat – szögezte le Steve és Tony felhúzott szemöldökétől teljesen elvörösödött. – Tiszteltem őt. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki lehetőséget adott nekem, hogy elérjem a céljaimat, és amikor láttam, hogy mennyire nem hasonlítasz rá…

 

\- Tegnap este nem ezt mondtad – viccelt Tony, de egyáltalán nem oldotta a feszültséget kettejük között. – Nem érdekel, hogy mit érzel vagy gondolsz Howardról, csak engem ne keverj bele.

 

\- Rendben – bólintott Steve. Egy darabig csendben álltak, majd a szuperkatona újra megszólalt.

 

\- Clint és Natasha mindig is elkerülte azt a helyet, ahol a jogart tartották. A SHIELD mért némi sugárzást belőle, de nagyon gyenge volt, ezért nem törődtem vele, ha a közel eső folyosókon kellett elhaladnom. – Steve megdörzsölte a halántékát. – De aztán suttogást kezdtem hallani az álmaimban, majd ébren is. Kifordították a gondolataimat és olyan dolgokat mondtak, amiről tudom, hogy nem igazak, de nem tudtam védekezni. – Tony csendben hallgatta őt. – Belekapaszkodtak egy erős érzelembe és felhasználták ellenem. Az apád iránt érzett erős tisztelemből valamilyen beteges megszállottság lett, és rád irányítottam mindent. – Steve megdörzsölte az arcát, ami égett a szégyentől. – Peppert és Rhodes ezredest rábeszéltem, hogy ne keressenek. Peppernél könnyebben ment, mint az ezredesnél. – Tony keze ökölbe szorult. – Natasha túlságosan is furcsán nézett rám, idővel talán rájött volna ezért elkellett távolítanom – sóhajtotta.

 

\- Miért nem mondta el a SHIELD, hogy náluk van a jogar? – kérdezte Tony mérgesen. Korábbi jó kedve szerte foszlott, ahogy figyelemmel kísérte Steve vallomását. A kérdésére megrándult a szuperkatona szája.

 

\- Azt hitték, hogy valamilyen fegyvert fogsz belőle csinálni – vallotta be Steve. Nem volt titok, hogy a SHIELD már korábban is veszélyesnek ítélte meg a feltaláló viselkedését. Persze ettől még bosszantotta a dolog. Megértette, hogy mi történt, de még meg kellett emésztenie a dolgokat.

 

\- Mi történt Bannerrel? – kérdezte morogva Tony.

 

\- Arról nem tudtam – vont vállat Steve. – Miután a bázison jártatok abba maradtak a hangok, de a gondolkodásom már eltorzult. - Tonynak még számtalan kérdése lett volna, de inkább csak csendben maradt. Tekintete a reggeliző társaságra vándorolt és egykedvűen nézte, hogy Clint keresztül lő egy almát, amit egy csinos asgardi nő dobott fel a levegőbe. A nyíl pontosan annyi erővel találta el a gyümölcsöt, hogy kettészelje azt. A nő megtapsolta és csókot nyomott az arcára, amit Barton egy bárgyú vigyorral nyugtázott. Az asztalnál ott volt Thor és a sokat emlegetett harcos társai, Clint, Natasha, Rhodes és még Pepper is.

 

\- Hol van Bruce? – kérdezte hirtelen, mire Steve a fejével mögé pillantott és otthagyta, hogy csatlakozott az asztaltársasághoz. Tony megfordult és szembe találta magát a tudóstársával, aki kényelmetlenül nézte a feltaláló mellkasát. Barna tincsei kicsit kócosak voltak, de a kinézete a régi volt. Sehol a zöldszínű bőr és az abnormális izomzat.

 

\- Tony, jó látni, hogy egyben vagy – mondta félénken.

 

\- Téged is – lépett oda Tony és nem törődve a tudós pillanatnyi ijedt tekintetével átölelte.

 

\- Azt hittem, hogy…

 

\- Régi történet. A véleményem nem változott, nincs okunk félni tőled, de megépítem Viktóriát – mondta Tony és a hasa hangosan jelezte, hogy ideje enni. Bruce csodálkozva nézett rá és egy őszinte mosoly terült szét az arcán.

 

\- Csak így megépítenéd, miután annyit harcoltál az ötlet ellen? Ki vagy te és hol van az igazi Tony? – kérdezte derűsen.

 

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – védekezett a feltaláló. – De azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy együnk valamit. – A tudós hagyta, hogy Tony elhúzza maga után az asztalnyi ételhez és végre ők is neki lássanak a fenséges fogásoknak. Pepper szemei könnybe lábadtak, ahogy a két férfi leült melléjük.

 

Tony úgy érezte, hogy az örökkévalóságig egyhuzamban tudná enni ezeket az ételeket és közel volt a zabáláshoz, visszafogta magát annyira, hogy legalább egy kicsit kulturáltan egyen. A többiek örömmel zárkóztatták fel, hogy mi történt az elmúlt fél évben. A Bosszúálló toronyban újra kellett installálnia Jarvist, de egyébként tökéletesen tudta segíteni Peppert abban, hogy eljátssza a Vasembert. A nő könyörgő szemei elárulták, hogy mennyire nem akar a cége vezetése mellett még a világ megmentésével is foglalkozni, de ígéretet tett a SHIELD-nek.

 

Tony mindezeket csak egy bólintással nyugtázta, miközben tömte magába az ételt. Korábban észre sem vette, hogy ennyire éhes. Mikor végre felvilágosították a feltalálót ezekről a dolgokról, meglepődve látta, hogy egy gyönyörű nő foglal helyet mellette.

 

\- Anthony Edward Stark, Howard fia– mondta neki a nő. A haja, mint a selyem omlott le vállán és a ruhája minden tekintetben kiemelte az alakját. Tony lenyelte a falatot, ami szájában volt és a legközelebbi ruhaanyagba bele törölte a kezét. Valójában olyan intenzíven nézett az mézszínű szempárba, hogy sem neki, sem pedig Thornak nem tűnt fel, hogy a félisten palástjába törölte a kezét.

 

\- Igen – helyeselt Tony. A gyönyörű teremtés kuncogott rajta, amitől Tony kicsit zavarba jött.

 

\- Frigga vagyok – mondta és a kezét nyújtotta Tonynak, aki megrázta azt. Még hallotta, hogy Thor mögötte félrenyeli a sörét.

 

\- Anyám – méltatlankodott Thor. – Hogy hagyhatod, hogy Anthony…

 

\- Ugyan Thor. Anthony nem aesir, nem ismerheti a szokásainkat, ahogy te sem ismerted az övéket – mondta Frigga és Tony agya lassan kapcsolt. Éppen a legfőbb istennővel beszélt. Loki és Thor anyjával. Talán inkább a kézcsók lett volna a helyénvaló. – Egyél tovább nyugodtan kedvesem – mutatott végig az asztalon az istennő. A feltalálónak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy honnan tudja, hogy még mindig éhes.

 

\- Nem tudom, mitől vagyok ennyire éhes – vallotta be Tony a nyakát dörzsölgetve.

 

\- Az alma hatása

 

\- Alma? – kérdezte Tony és a gyümölcsre gondolva elvett egy édességet az egyik telepakolt tálról.

 

\- Idunn almája megmentette az életedet – mondta Frigga és az egyik szolgáló tálcájáról leemelt egy kelyhet, melyben víz csillogott.

 

\- Köszönöm – mondta Tony, mert fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is mondhatna.

 

\- Ne tedd, nem érted tettük – válaszolta nyers őszinteséggel az istennő. Tony kérdő tekintetére folytatta. – Az almát csak nagyon keveseknek ajánlják fel. Az aesirek élete nagyon hosszú és valójában kevesen választanák ezt a létet. Rád azonban rákényszerítettük.

 

Tony már nem volt annyira éhes, mint hitte és lerakott mindent, ami a kezében volt, összeszorult torkán nehezen csúszott le a falat. Ez most vajon azt jelentette, hogy több ezer évig fog élni? A gyomra felkavarodott a gondolattól.

 

\- Miért volt rá szükség – kérdezte összevonva a szemöldökét.

 

\- Loki sorsa nélküled eltorzulna.

 

\- Öhm… - Tony még jobban összezavarodott. – Mit jelent ez?

 

\- Mondd csak, tudod mi az a Ragnarök? – kérdezte Frigga nyugodtan nézve rá. Tony elgondolkodott a kérdésen és ő is megpróbált inni pár kortyot, hogy húzza az időt. Ritkán esett meg vele, hogy valamiről nem volt teljesen képben.

 

\- Valamilyen világvége? – kérdezte óvatosan, mint egy gyerek az iskolapadban, aki jó választ akar adni, de fél, hogy igaza van-e.

 

\- Igen. Ragnarök a világpusztulását jelenti. Ha te meghalsz, Loki haragjában elhozta volna a véget – mondta nyugodtan az istennő.

 

\- Saját magunk írjuk a sorsunk – jelentette ki határozottan Tony.

 

\- Akkor lehet, hogy csak szimpla álmokat látok – mosolygott kedvesen Frigga, megfogta a feltaláló kezét és megszorította azt. Lassan felállt és elsétált az asztaltól. Ha a többiek bele is hallgattak a beszélgetésükbe nem fűztek hozzá semmit.

 

.oOo.

 

Loki olyan mérgesen távozott az Odinnal való beszélgetésről, mint amikor még csak gyerek volt és őt hibáztatták Thor egyik rosszaságáért. Elpusztított egy ereklyét, de megmentette a világot Thanostól. Ezzel vissza nyerte a szabadságát, de nem mehetett Midgárd és Jötunnheimr közelébe az elkövetkezendő száz évben. Ennyi idő alatt Anthony elfelejti őt, miután visszatér az otthonára.

 

Abba pedig, hogy elhozta volna a Ragnarököt már bele sem akart gondolni. Még hogy egy halandó halála ilyen erős érzelmeket váltson ki belőle. _Egyszerűen nevetséges_. De mégis megmagyarázta, hogy miért segített neki Odin. Ijesztő volt a gondolat, hogy rajta múlt volna a világ sorsa.

 

Attól még, hogy Anthonyból aesir csináltak és megmentették nem jelent semmit. Elindult a szobájába, aminek tegnap este a közelében sem járt. Az egész éjszakát átvirrasztotta, aggódva a férfiért és félve Odintól. Anthony ajánlata vele maradt egész éjjel és reggel is.

 

Befordult a folyosójára, mikor megpillantotta Anthonyt és a szuperkatonát. A testét elöntötte a féltékenység mérge. Rogers valamit éppen magyarázott neki, majd sarkon fordult és otthagyta a tanácstalan halandót – nem is – aesirt. A férfi lélegzetelállító volt a ruhában, amit neki választott. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy akár már a folyosó közepén is rávetné magát, de fegyelmezte vágyait.

 

Anthony nem sokára elmegy, és nem fogja keresni őt. Talán, ha eltelik az a száz év, akkor sem tér vissza. Gondolatai teljesen borússá váltak, de nem engedte, hogy ez megakadályozza a búcsúzásban. Már nem voltak összekötve és nem volt, ami a halandóhoz láncolja őt, mégis…

 

\- Az ember azt hinné, hogy egy szobrot lát, mikor rád néz – jegyezte meg Anthony közelebb állva hozzá, mint arra emlékezett. – Min gondolkozol ennyire? – kérdezte az arcán egy mosollyal.

 

\- Azt hiszem itt a búcsú ideje – erőltetett nyugalmat a hangjára Loki.

 

\- Ilyen hamar meguntál?

 

\- Nem, csak nem mehetek Midgard közelébe az elkövetkezendő időben.

 

\- Akkor már ketten vagyunk – vont vállat Anthony.

 

\- Tessék?

 

\- Legalább félévig nem térhetek vissza – mondta a férfi. – Megmutathatnád, hogy mennek itt a dolgok – kérte őt. Loki csalódottsága az arcára is kiülhetett, mert Anthony felvonta a szemöldökét. – Te tényleg azt hiszed, ha vissza megyek Midgardra és soha nem fogok visszatérni ide, ugye?

 

\- Nem – hazudta Loki.

 

\- Hazudsz – énekelte Anthony, a félisten legnagyobb felháborodásárára.

 

\- Nem hiszem, hogy nem jössz vissza. Azt mondtad, hogy az enyém vagy – mondta Loki és a szíve a torkában dobogott. A férfi mosolyától pedig csak még jobban fellángolt benne a vágy.

 

\- Igen – értett egyet Anthony és Loki nem bírta tovább, közel lépett és keményen megcsókolta őt.

 

Loki, Anthony arcához emelte a kezét és végig simított rajta, de rájött, hogy hibázott, mikor a férfi élesen beszívta a levegőt és ránézett a kék karjára. Annyira mérges volt Odinra, hogy teljesen megfeledkezett róla, hogy vele mit tett az Ősi tél szelencéje. Semmilyen varázslattal nem tudta elrejteni a valódi bőrét.

 

\- Anthony – kezdte kiszáradt szájjal Loki, mikor szét váltak. Mit is mondhatna.

 

\- Megmutatod? – kérdezte a férfi reménykedve nézve rá. – Megmutatod, hogy milyen vagy valójában? – Loki a szemébe nézett és döntött. A félelem a markába szorította őt, de érezte, hogy jól választott. Anthony nem utasíthatja vissza. Nagyon remélte, hogy nem fogja. Lassan leolvadt róla az aesir álca és aggódva figyelte a férfit.

 

\- Nem látok különbséget – mondta Anthony. – Ugyanolyan jól nézel ki, pedig reménykedtem benne, hogy nem kell tartanom vetélytársaktól – morogta. Loki csak bámulta és egyszerűen nem tudta levenni róla a tekintetét. Végül elkezdett nevetni. Hangosan és jókedvvel tele. Még a szemei is könnybe lábadtak és mikor a férfira nézett, a szemeiben lévő tűz felperzselte őt.

 

.oOo.

 

\- Oké, nem akarok felesleges baromságokat kérdezni – kezdett bele bizonytalanul Clint. Az arcán teljes zavarodottság tükröződött, mint, aki a haza érkezésük óta azon töri a fejét, hogy hogyan kérdezze meg, amit szeretne. – Mégis mikor hagyta Fury, hogy Tony ott maradjon az arany városban? – bökte ki, ami a csőrét nyomja.

 

\- Nem mondott ilyet – mosolygott sejtelmesen Steve. – Hazudtam.

 

\- Miért? – kérdezte az íjász elképedve.

 

\- Tonynak szüksége van rá, hogy végre azzal foglalkozzon, amivel szeretne – magyarázta a szuperkatona.

 

\- És, hogy kipihenje magát – tette hozzá Pepper.

 

\- Azt hittem azt mondtad neki, hogy Fury kitiltotta a Földről – tűnődött Natasha.

 

\- Nem értem – mutogatott Clint.

 

\- Nem is vártuk el tőled – sóhajtotta Natasha. – De elmagyarázom, hogy értsd. Starknak szüksége van Lokira és a pihenésre. Vedd úgy, hogy egy hosszú szabadságon van.

 

\- Jó – egyezett bele morcosan Clint. – Fogunk arról beszélni, hogy félistent csináltak belőle és örökké fog élni?

 

\- Nem – mondta Steve.

 

\- Már csak egy kérdésem van…

 

\- Clint – figyelmeztette Natasha, de az íjász csak leintette.

 

\- Hogy fogunk bejutni a Bosszúálló toronyba, ha Jarvis nem aktív, és senki sem ismeri a manuális belépést? – kérdezte a fejét fogva, a SHIELD egyik központja előtt.

 

 

VÉGE


End file.
